Sonne le réveil
by Namuria
Summary: Cela paraît lisse comme du papier, cette Juvia calme et ce Grey qui ne fond pas. Pendant que l'un s'échine l'âme, l'autre fait comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que l'amour doit être arrosé, constamment et à deux. Le froid ne nourrit pas le cœur, il le gèle et à un moment donné ce n'est plus possible. Alors l'eau explose, et la banquise s'effrite. L'heure a sonné. Ils se réveillent.
1. C'est pas sérieux ?

_Holà holà !_

 _Me voilà avec un nouveau récit, au complet. Il y aura 5 chapitres en tout et chaque semaine la suite sera postée._

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à blablater (pour une fois), si ce n'est que je suis très contente d'avoir terminé d'écrire ce texte. Ça m'a pris plus de trois ans_ _(j'ai commencé à plancher sur une première version en 2015... ça date un peu !)_ _avant que je ne le boucle en entier, et le résultat me satisfait on ne peut mieux. J'espère d'ailleurs que cela plaira aussi à quelques uns, histoire que je ne sois pas la seule à trouver ça agréable - ce serait dommage._

 _Les personnages et l'univers Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je les "emprunte" pour m'amuser avec et pondre des histoires divertissantes - je l'espère du moins._

 _Je ne m'étale par plus que ça et vous laisse découvrir. Juste, je vous mets le résumé en entier avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans le chapitre._

 _Je crois avoir tout dit donc, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela paraît lisse comme du papier, cette Juvia calme et ce Grey qui ne fond pas. Pas d'accrocs, pas d'incertitudes ; rien qui change, rien qui bouge – ou si peu. Pendant que l'un s'échine l'âme, l'autre fait comme si de rien n'était ; où est le problème ? La réalité est si facile comme ça.

On ferme les yeux, on (se) ment, on refoule, on s'épuise.

Puis on craque.

Car l'amour n'est pas indéfectible, il doit être arrosé, constamment et à deux sinon à quoi bon ? C'est trop cher payé pour si peu d'existence. C'est trop d'entailles pour si peu de chaleur. Le froid ne nourrit pas le cœur, il le gèle et à un moment donné ce n'est plus possible.

Alors l'eau explose, et la banquise s'effrite.

L'heure a sonné.

Ils se réveillent.

* * *

1 – C'est pas sérieux… !?

Que j'aime cette foutue musique.

Avec ce son violent de la guitare qui tire ses cordes électriques et acoustiques. La batterie carillonne comme une malade de la répète' alors que la voix grave et enraillée déplie son chant du lion. Ça surgit dans la pièce et attrape les tympans à la volée. Nul y échappe : tu subis la tempête rockeuse. De suite ça t'met dans le bain, ces cornemuses effrénées et cette rythmique chevronnée. Une danse à la Lucifer. Pour sûr que c'est pas une musique de faiblard, putain non. Soit t'es dans le mouv', soit tu dégages. C'est agressif, ça pulse, ça fait battre les cœurs. T'écoutes ça et tu peux être sûr que ça te réveille un mort, ce bruit irlandais.

Un putain d'entrain que ça t'donne.

T'en viens à braire comme une truie. Tes guibolles se trémoussent de n'importe quelle façon, du moment que ça te fait bouger comme une toupie infernale. On essaye même pas de suivre le rythme, juste on se déchaine, on se lâche et on y va de toute notre folie. On remue, on mugit, on trinque haut et fort, on braille à tue-tête en solo ou avec les pochtrons d'à côté, on renverse les pintes, on casse les verres et on s'insurge, on balance sa tignasse dans tous les sens possibles. Un authentique bastringue et c'est que du bon ; pas de prise de tête, pas de perfection ; du brut, du défouloir, du vrai son quoi.

À peine j'entre dans ce pub vénéré, _Le Diable Au Corps_ que sur-le-champ j'y retrouve cette ambiance si bruyante et chaleureuse qui me détend comme il faut ; je souris.

Y a foule comme souvent, mais pas de quoi nous empêcher de s'avancer jusqu'au comptoir, ma place fétiche. Les tables (dont plusieurs sont des tonneaux où s'entassent des groupes de quatre-six) sont surtout le lieu des branques et des poivrots. Ça joue aux cartes ou aux dés, ça se bastonne ou compose un remake risible de _Dandine et chantonne avec les Fées_ ; les casseroles ont très vite fait d'être remballées à coups de poings et de verves musclées. Certains s'en contrefoutent, ils persistent avec leurs voix de crécelle – de vrais maso, mais tant mieux, ça met d'la fièvre dans les rangs et promet de jouissives bastons. Les crieurs de vie s'installent là-bas, dans ces coins dispatchés de part en part.

Moi je préfère le bar.

Il donne une vue générale ; on capte beaucoup de c'qui se passe, c'est un endroit parfait pour voir venir les choses et ainsi mieux les apprécier ou s'y mêler… On a une vision dégagée sur la scène, celle-là où artistes et danseurs du dimanche prennent place lorsque ça leur chante. C'est aussi un coin où l'on peut attraper ces p'tits détails qui font le charme du lieu ; ces chapeaux de lutin dispersés sur les tables ; ces ardoises en forme de trèfles et leurs lettres disgracieuses (où sur l'une s'affichent les promos de la bibine tandis que sur l'autre sont inscrites les soirées prévues) ; cette banderole accrochée d'un bout à l'autre de la salle ; ces poutres vieillies et usées ; ces paysages (verdoyants, le ciel grisâtre) qui sont encadrés ; ces tonneaux où « THE GUINESS IS OUR FRIEND » est gravé en caractères dorés ; et tout un tas d'trucs de ce genre – pas besoin de faire une liste de dix pieds d'long pour dire que c'est de l'irish atmosphère.

Mais là où le bar fait toute la différence, pour moi, c'est qu'en réalité il est une réserve inépuisable de piquettes. Avec ces dix tireuses alignées en bons p'tits soldats derrière le comptoir, y a de quoi n'avoir jamais la gorge desséchée : de la Beamish, de la blonde, de la Murphy's, de la brune, de la Caffrey's, de la fruitée, de la Guinness Harp ; de la bière en veux-tu en voilà ! Rien de mieux après une mission bien chiante que d'boire cul sec une chope bien mousseuse, le tout avec un arrière fond sonore aux airs gaéliques punk – c'est l'pied franchement.

Tu oublies tes merdes du quotidien. Tu réfléchis plus, car y a pas moyen de _vraiment_ penser dans ce tapage où se rassemblent en un foutoir de bonne coutume le tintement des pintes entre elles, les piaillements de bassecour, le karaoké des nuls, les jurons, les rires gras et soûlants.

C'est pour ça que j'l'ai emmenée ici, pour se vider la tête et ne plus cogiter sur quoi qu'ce soit.

Surtout la faire sortir, car à force de rester chez soi à ruminer j'ne sais quelle connerie _"dramatico-romantique_ ", y a de quoi déprimer et faire pleuvoir toute la sainte saison. Et ça, non merci, on a eu assez de giboulée pour la semaine. Faut qu'elle change d'air, c'est bon pour le teint et pour le moral.

J'lui ai d'ailleurs pas laissé le choix. J'ai rappliqué chez elle et l'ai traînée jusqu'ici sans lui demander son avis ; pour quoi faire ? J'la voyais déjà me sortir ses excuses à deux balles, du style « Non, mais ça ne me tente pas. », « Ce n'est pas mon genre. », « Je n'ai pas la forme… » ; et alors ? Rien à foutre, tu viens, point barre. À un moment faut prendre les commandes et quand l'autre n'en est pas capable, c'est toi qui t'en charge. Y a pas mort d'hommes et puis, mine de rien, vaut mieux ça que d'la laisser dans son coin à dépérir toute seule – elle mérite beaucoup plus que ça.

À notre arrivée au comptoir, j'pousse avec ma délicatesse notoire un buvard, lequel grogne et s'apprête à piquer sa crise de prépubère. Mon regard noir de menace le dissuade de quelconque riposte ordurière ; il prend sa gueuze et déguerpit la queue entre les jambes ; je souris. Y a pas de secret, quand tu veux quelque chose, tu t'donnes les moyens de l'avoir. Deux tabourets il nous fallait, deux tabourets on a.

Je m'assieds donc à cette place _inopinément_ libérée ; ma partenaire m'imite.

La barman, une blonde avec deux piercings, un dans le nez et l'autre sur la lèvre nous accoste ; Mélanie. À la différence de ses collègues, elle a pas de tatouage et s'habille avec sobriété, débardeur noir et jean troué. J'l'apprécie. Quand tu veux être resservi, elle prend pas dix piges pour le faire et, surtout, elle t'emmerde pas avec des questions et cherche encore moins à t'faire la conversation ; elle fait son job quoi.

Me reconnaissant, elle me sourit et me demande c'que j'ai envie – ça aussi j'aime, son relationnel toujours simple, sans manières ou chichis.

Je commande une pinte Guinness puis me tourne vers ma compère.

« Tu prends quoi ? »

Elle regarde durant de brèves secondes la liste des alcools puis se décide.

« Donnez à Juvia une pinte de votre bière la plus forte, affirme-t-elle.

— Ça marche. »

Pendant que Mélanie s'affaire à préparer nos boissons, je dévisage la mage d'eau (sans trop d'exagération non plus, j'suis pas Dragneel, à être émotionné par une baguette de pain).

« Ben quoi ? me rétorque-t-elle face à mon _léger_ étonnement.

— Je m'attendais pas à c'que t'attaques d'entrée de jeu. D'habitude tu fais ta p'tite joueuse.

— Oui ben ce soir Juvia n'a pas envie de faire sa petite joueuse, assure-t-elle, déterminée.

— Voilà pour vous, annonce Mélanie en déposant les verres. Ça fera trente jewels chacun.

— C'est pour moi. », je déclare en sortant ma monnaie.

Une fois l'addition réglée, Mélanie me remercie et s'éloigne servir d'autres clients.

Je me tourne alors vers ma partenaire et m'apprête à trinquer avec elle, sauf que Juvia m'a foutrement pas attendu : d'une traite elle s'ingurgite la moitié, sinon les trois quarts de sa chope en une goulée.

Pour le coup j'en reste muet – comme il est de bon ton chez nous, les laconiques –, sauf que cette fois j'suis assez stupéfait, car ça lui ressemble pas. D'ordinaire la miss y va petit à petit, ce qui me pose aucun problème. Chacun son rythme et sa manière de se mettre dans le bain. En général, la mage commence doucement et s'arrête avant que ça se termine mal pour elle. La montée ne se fait pas crescendo, voire rarement et quand ça arrive, ça prend son temps. Or là, c'est pas la même musique : elle s'y lance d'un coup et sans faire dans la demi-mesure. Y a anguille sous roche, j'le sens (on a un flair de dragon slayer ou pas).

Mon intuition tape d'ailleurs dans l'mille : à peine Juvia fini sa conso qu'elle hèle Mélanie et réclame en parfaite soiffarde : « Remettez-moi la même ! ». C'est à c'moment que madame-la nouvellement-pochtronne daigne enfin me jeter un œil.

« Tu t'prends pour Cana là ou quoi à t'enfiler les bières à la chaîne ? je lui envoie mon pique tout en prenant une bonne gorgée de ma brune.

— Pour une fois que Juvia fait pas sa timorée, Gajeel-kun va pas redire dessus, si ? On est là pour boire et pour se lâcher, alors allons-y ! »

Sa clameur résonne et se fond dans le tohu-bohu ambiant.

À côté de nous ça jacasse fort – à droite, deux guignols bien éméchés s'esclaffent pour tout et n'importe quoi tandis qu'à notre gauche un trio refait la pluie et le beau temps du cosmos. Y a un brouhaha constant qui impose aux non-habitués de hisser plus haut la voix, chose dont se garde bien Juvia ; elle a pas même besoin de parler, ça s'exprime dans ses orbes cobalt.

Les mots sont superflus, ils viennent parer c'qui est déjà présent sous les yeux. L'intention prend vie dans le corps, dans ces gestes à l'apparence futiles et pourtant ô combien signifiants ; ce silence tout au long du chemin, sa docilité à se plier sans broncher, ce ton sérieux caché dans ses phrases, cette lueur résolue duquel elle se farde – une lueur que (presque) rien ébranle ou éteint. Je le connais par cœur, cet éclat… et je sais aussi que parfois il présage pas forcément que du bon.

La mère du déluge me fixe sans sourciller, me mettant presque au défi de l'arrêter ou de la contredire – comme si j'allais m'donner cette peine…

« T'es grande Juv', tu fais comme bon te semble. Juste, sois bien certaine de c'que tu fais. », j'avertis et picole, mon verre à moitié entamé.

Une p'tite allusion, l'air de rien, pour lui sonner les cloches du souvenir.

J'sais pas pour elle, mais dans mon cas j'suis loin d'avoir oublié ces fois où j'ai dû la ramasser à la p'tite cuillère, ou lorsque j'ai dû la porter tel un vulgaire sac de patates jusqu'à chez elle après des soirées beaucoup trop arrosées. Quand on tient pas l'alcool et qu'on est un foutu néophyte dans l'domaine, on s'abstient de jouer dans la cour des grands.

M'enfin, on sait tous les deux comment ça va se passer. Qu'importe ce qu'on lui dit ou ce qu'on fait, quand miss-chieuse-de-première a décidé de quelque chose, ça se fera – coûte que coûte. Une putain de tête de mule, dans le même genre que moi. Pourquoi, alors, se fatiguer à sortir cette pitoyable mise en garde ? Un réflexe. L'habitude. Limiter la casse, car pour sûr que lorsqu'elle dévale ce type de pente, y a dégringolade…

« T'en fais pas, Juvia sait absolument ce qu'elle fait. »

Comme pour appuyer sa certitude, elle se descend un bon tiers de sa chope.

Je la scrute, mon flegme pas un pète ébranlé (je suis maître en la matière) alors qu'à l'intérieur, je soupire ; elle est incorrigible, émotive, frénétique, impulsive.

On croit pas comme ça, mais ce bout de femme est un vrai volcan, prêt à exploser et à incendier de son magma brûlant et tant contenu. Malheur à ce ou ces miséreux se trouvant dans son sillage ou dans sa ligne de mire… On en ressort jamais indemne – et j'sais de quoi je parle. Quand le verrou éclate, y a besoin de prendre la tangente et fissa, car il n'est pas bon, du tout, d'être dans les parages à c'moment-là.

Quand Juvia Loxar se lâche, c'est pas qu'un peu : elle explose, elle détonne, elle vide tout ce qu'elle a dans l'âme et tu peux être sûr que ça fera des dégâts – même pour toi qui n'as rien demandé à personne. Faut juste pas se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment sinon tu prends cher dans ta gueule. Ah oui putain qu'elle a ses crises de nana… mais, à force, j'ai appris à voir venir et à me mettre (à temps) à l'abri.

M'enfin, elle est majeure et vaccinée. Elle fait comme ça lui chante – mais ça n'empêche pas de garder un œil sur elle, juste comme ça.

Alors que je déguste ma brune d'une franche et fraîche goulée, la nouba survoltée des enceintes s'arrête. La foule se concentre vers le flanc gauche, là où se trouve la scène du tintamarre. Un groupe de cinq jeunes zigotos (chacun affûté d'une défroque décontractée) rapplique et installe leur matériel : flûte en bois, accordéon, violon, guitares, cornemuse, instrument de percussion. Leur tronche me dit rien, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous puisque certains sont en train de les acclamer. Ça a même pas encore commencé que ça s'ambiance déjà ; ça promet du bon son, j'le sens.

J'avale d'un trait mon dernier jus et en commande un autre, rempli à ras bord et mousseux comme j'aime.

Mon regard parcourt la salle et c'est là que j'me rends compte de la populace.

Malgré l'attroupement qui est en train de se former autour de la scène, le reste de l'espace est envahi. J'crois même que depuis notre arrivée, d'autres se sont joints à la fête. C'est un peu plus bouché ; il faut jouer des coudes et des bousculades pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar. J'apprécie moyen de débarquer dans ces eaux-là, vers les vingt une heures passées. Y a toujours une flopée de clampins qui t'obstruent le passage. J'fais d'ailleurs en sorte de pas me retrouver comme ces pauvres cruches qui déboulent (avec cette bouille de cons surpris et irrités) en pleine affluence, en train d'attendre qu'une place se libère – ils perdraient moins leur temps à courir le cent mètres plutôt qu'à poireauter comme des potiches.

Ça m'est déjà arrivé de me pointer à l'heure de « la grande occupation » (comme on dit dans notre jargon), mais ça m'a pour autant jamais empêché de trouver chaussure à mon pied ; je menace, je dégage et je me case, pépère. Quand on a un don, faut le cultiver et pour sûr que je loupe pas une occasion d'être le rustre que je suis ; c'est foutrement efficace, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Ma chope tenue, je reporte mon attention sur le spectacle assourdissant qui s'annonce.

L'un des gonzes tapote le micro et balance le discours habituel avant l'entame des morceaux. Derrière, les musiciens, accessoires en main, attendent le coup d'envoi.

Le blablabla (soporifique) terminé, quelques acclamations se lancent et v'là que le troubadour frappe dans ses paluches.

Éclate en un éclair sonore le vacarme harmonique et celtique.

Violon, flûte, guitares et cornemuse s'accordent et palpitent ensemble sur un rythme effréné. Ça pulse, tambourine, toupille en multiples notes énergiques.

Aussitôt les jappements et louanges bondissent.

La voix, claire et tenue sort alors.

La mélodie s'atténue, elle rugit moins le temps que la composition se claironne. Puis le refrain s'élance et ça se décharge comme de l'électricité voltaïque. Des cœurs loin d'être aigus et tempérés se joignent à cette cavalcade musicale ; un tourbillon dansant et entraînant.

Détonne ! Perce ! Martèle !

Foutu mélange juste dosé du timbré et du son percutant.

Le premier morceau donne le ton : ça remue sur la piste, ça chantonne à tue-tête, ça frappe dans les mains.

Personne échappe à ce courant qui t'emporte dans le mouvement. Ton corps, ta tête, les deux, ta tignasse, les trois, y a forcément quelque chose qui bouge. Le rythme défile et t'accroche avec lui, t'as juste pas ton mot à dire. Ce flot puissant t'embarque pour une virée dans le lâcher-prise. Sans qu'on s'en rende compte, on est pris dans le flux. Pour certains l'emprise est douce, légère ; un p'tit balancement du crâne, un p'tit couplet fredonné vite fait et pas trop fort, des pieds tapotant en tempo sur le plancher. J'suis de ceux-là, les modérés qui se laissent pas totalement avalés. Puis y a les autres. Sans gêne, sans frein et sans frugalité ils se font posséder par la musique ; des cinglés qui se dandinent comme pris de délire ou j'ne sais quelle folie mentale. Juvia est un membre unanime de cette bande d'exaltés.

Dès qu'a jailli ce tonnerre phonique, j'l'ai vu se diriger vers ces gesticulateurs ambulants.

Elle s'est pas de suite agitée comme un shaker. D'abord avec réserve, comme pour mieux se fondre dans la masse. Puis à mesure que ça s'est enflammé de tous les côtés, sa ferveur s'est déchainée. Des pieds à la tête elle a remué ; sa robe noire a tournoyé sur elle-même alors que ses cheveux, relâchés, ont voltigé en tous sens telles ces brindilles balayées par les brises de grand froid. Pas une fois elle m'a cherché des yeux, pas plus qu'elle a porté un quelconque regard aux alentours. À fond dans sa transe, à se trémousser comme rarement je l'ai vue.

Elle est noyée tout entière dans la vague et, au vu de ce sourire qui remonte jusqu'à ses pommettes, j'peux dire sans me tromper qu'elle jouit de ce moment.

Elle n'est plus Juvia Loxar, mais simplement une nana qui a le diable dans la peau ; quelqu'un qui s'embourbe dans cette marée déferlante du chant et de la danse.

Elle est comme tous ces autres : un corps en feu, une voix hurlante.

Des âmes en vie et qui jubilent.

Pendant ce temps je bois tranquille, j'observe tout à mon aise ; j'profite à ma façon.

Mon plaisir prend pas lieu dans cette conduite d'excités, j'goûte l'instanté et ce qu'il offre à mes sens.

De la bonne bière.  
Du son qui fait bouillir.  
Des conversations partant en vrille.  
Des insultes mélodieuses.  
Des crêpages de chignons qui surgissent.  
Des accolades impromptues.  
Des fous rires inattendus.

Que demander de plus, franchement ? Le présent est là, il est donné sur un plateau d'argent, y a juste qu'à tendre les doigts et à s'régaler de ce qu'il procure. Au final je prends ce qui vient, ce qu'il y a et ça suffit amplement ; pourquoi chercher autre chose ? Alors que l'essentiel et le vivant sont à portée de main, sous le nez.

Dans notre routine on est tous là à se prendre le chou, à accélérer nos pensées, à planifier et méditer sans même ressentir ce qui agit sur l'instant. On largue tout vers un futur qui n'est même pas ici alors que ce qui se trouve juste sous nos yeux, juste dans nos sens, on le remarque pas ; ça passe, ça se perd, ça s'oublie, ça nous glisse entre les doigts. Or en ce lieu, les sensations sont exacerbées. Elles sont sous les projecteurs, elles éblouissent, voire agressent tant elles cognent et fusent.

Ça fait tellement de bien.

J'aime me retrouver dans cet état, sans plus réfléchir ou partir dans un quelque part qui n'existe pas. Les choses ne nous traversent pas sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, non, on les flaire, elles nous percutent et nous baladent. T'es comme cette bouteille lancée à la mer, voguant Dieu sait où et qui tout à la fois s'en branle total, car y a cette eau froide et salée, ce courant brutal ou calme qui t'font te sentir vivant. C'est ça qu'est bon et que ce pub me procure ; il est cette marée, j'suis la bouteille.

Une ovation submerge d'un coup le bar. Sifflements et applaudissements vont de pairs, ils couvrent tout autre bruit du ramdam ambiant.

Deuxième morceau ; une ballade, moins intempestive, mais composant avec cette même tonalité volcanique.

Juvia en profite pour revenir à la source de toute vie : la boisson.

Le bataillon se disperse, ce qui me permet de distinguer avec netteté sa démarche quelque peu titubante.

À juste lui toucher une œillade, ça se remarque pas, mais avec un brin d'attention, ça s'voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que l'alcool coule dans les veines. Pour autant la mère des flots n'en est pas à ramper au sol ou à ne plus savoir où marcher. Au contraire, Juvia sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait, la preuve : une fois revenue à bon port, à mes côtés sur son siège, la mage s'enfile son reste de bibine, s'essuie la bouche (de cette manière propre aux pochardes nées) et s'en paye une autre tranche.

« Punaise ce que ça fait du bien ! »

En fin de compte, p't'être qu'elle est plus éméchée que je le pense.

Les notes agréables et irlandaises flottent dans l'air.

Ça se balade dans l'atmosphère, pénètre la chair tandis que doucement mais sûrement le tord-boyau abreuve les organes.

Le troupeau s'est dissipé de part en part : aux tables, au comptoir, dans les recoins où y a de l'espace alors que d'autres ne cillent pas d'un millimètre de la scène. Inlassables, ils se dodelinent avec tantôt un p'tit jet de triomphe. Ça paraît plus serein ; la tranquillité semble avoir creusé son nid, mais c'est qu'une impression : suffit de tendre l'ouïe et d'un coup les oreilles sont étourdies par ce bourdonnement continu.

J'me sens bien, au repos, assis là, mes prunelles ricochant d'un bout de visage à un autre pendant que ma langue fait délicieusement trempette dans le lac du brandy. La fraîcheur se répand dans tout le palais pour finir en cascade dans le gosier ; ça rince.

Accoudée au bar, Juvia égare ses yeux de grisaille à la manière vagabonde ; regarder sans réellement voir.

Y a cette errance sur ses traits. Elle est plus tout à fait ici, enracinée avec nous. Dans un ailleurs, bref, lointain, qui l'aspire une microseconde. Puis elle revient ; son iris pétille à nouveau comme lorsqu'on a un coup de trop dans l'nez.

« Et dire que si tu m'avais pas traîné par la peau des fesses jusqu'ici, je serais chez moi à me morfonde comme une pauvre bécasse… Ah ! Quelle connerie. »

Sa réplique, acerbe, s'accompagne d'une légère gorgée de (sa troisième) blonde ; je la suis.

Dans la salle les éloges pleuvent. Ça hue et ça claque. À l'arrêt maîtrisé du morceau, un tout frais fuse par la suite, beaucoup plus tonique et prêtant à chalouper tels ces paquebots ballotés par la nuée marine.

« C'est vraiment con d'aimer quand même. »

Elle déclare simplement, l'amertume au bout de la langue.

La réalité s'avale mal, ça ne se digère plus ; y a une boule dans la gorge, grosse, qui descend pas. Ça reste en travers, obstruant le passage – comme s'il y avait que ça, comme s'il pouvait rien avoir d'autre.

Je me tais, me contente de l'écouter déverser son litre de rancœur.

« T'y gagnes rien, sinon des désillusions et de l'aigreur. Une foutue perte de temps… surtout quand t'aimes dans le vent. »

Son ton est plus acide, plus sec.

« Imagine un peu tout ce que j'aurais pu faire, tous ces mecs que j'aurais pu avoir !... Non vraiment Gajeel, ne tombe jamais amoureux, ça ne vaut pas le coup. »

Et avec ça elle se met une bonne race dans le gosier et termine sa boisson.

Ouais, ça sent l'alcool mauvais…

Elle balance ce qu'elle a dans les tripes, ces déchets qui ont macéré depuis trop longtemps. Je connais, je fais la même. Au quotidien, on s'occupe pas de ces résidus, on les enfouie, on les zappe, on fait main basse dessus. Vient ensuite ce moment où, avec l'aide d'un fort remontant ça grimpe tous azimuts ; vidange des papillons noirs. Le jour on se donne l'air, le soir on se noie dans nos eaux usées, celles qui refoulent et qui engendrent la nausée. On a tous les deux tendance à faire ça en solo, dans notre coin, sans vitre pour nous révéler. Pour qu'on s'expose de la sorte, c'est qu'on supporte plus – ce vide qui réceptionne. À ce stade, y a plus moyen de se le dire, faut qu'un autre l'entende et l'encaisse ; en finir, une bonne fois pour toutes.

L'épuration, et c'est pour ma paume.

« Je devrais peut-être essayer les nanas, lance-t-elle l'air de rien, pouffant. Ça me réussirait sûrement mieux…

— P't'être ouais, je suppose en haussant les épaules. Tant qu'on a pas goûté à c'qu'on connaît pas, on peut pas savoir si ça nous plaît.

— Ah oui ? interroge-t-elle, les yeux plissés de malice. Alors dis-moi, ça a quel goût ? »

L'impertinence ronronne.

Plus rien ne la retient ou ne la musèle. La bibine imprègne tant et si bien qu'y a plus personne aux commandes. Juvia se laisse porter par le courant ; un navire lâché en pleine mer, voguant sans gouvernail.

J'ai déjà eu affaire à son dévergondage, mais n'empêche que sur le coup ça m'a un brin interloqué – j'suis entré en mode « pause ». Je me suis pas attendu à pareille question, encore moins qu'elle me la pose tout de go, dans le blanc des yeux. Surtout qu'elle explicite plus qu'elle insinue, avec cette voix et sa manière de me scruter toute grivoise… Une fichue perverse ouais, mais si elle croit une seconde que j'vais lui répondre comme de normal, elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil – si c'n'est autre part, pour rester dans le _ton_.

« Ça a le goût que ça a, fais-toi ton propre avis et puis ça te regarde pas miss l'obsédée de première.

— T'es vraiment pas drôle, maugrée-t-elle en prenant une moue exagérément ronchonne.

— Chacun sa tare, me contenté-je de dire alors que je m'envoie une bonne lampée, pas le moins du monde affecté par le regard noir qu'elle me jette.

— En fait, t'es aussi coincé que Grey.

— Si tu l'dis. », je réplique d'une royale indifférence.

Une fracassante vibration des cordes vrombie dans la taverne, suivie de deux secondes d'atonie musicale ; une pluie d'ovations et de braillements jaillissent alors.

Ça siffle et ça hue comme des forcenés, de quoi recouvrir (ou grossir ?) le brouhaha général. On entend vaguement les musiciens proférer leur suprême salut pour qu'à leur sortie – que je devine aux sons houleux des protestations –, la foule les acclame et les hèle comme des déments. À nouveau se diffuse un concert enregistré, beaucoup moins vivant et turbulent que celui du live. Le « calme » regagne peu à peu la place et l'attroupement se dissipe ; ça respire l'espace.

« Alors quoi c'est tout !? T'as rien d'autre à ajouter !? »

C'est sûr que d'ignorer délibérément une perche tendue pour se faire battre, ça a de quoi frustrer, et c'est foutrement ce qu'elle mérite. Elle croit quoi, à me balancer des reproches dans la gueule ? Madame n'obtient pas ce qu'elle souhaite alors elle se permet d'en faire tout un pataquès ? Qu'elle chie sa pendule si elle veut, je céderai pas à son caprice.

« Si tu crois que j'vais te servir de punching-ball humain, tu t'goures ma vieille. Y a pas marqué « tête de Turc » sur mon front, surtout que j'suis bien le seul à faire gaffe à toi donc garde plutôt ta bile pour l'autre gland surgelé, rétorqué-je avec flegme tout en me retournant et en déposant ma pinte vide sur le bar. J'suis pas là pour que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi. »

Dos au comptoir, j'égare ma lucarne au-devant.

Des tables pour la plupart pleines. Les tonneaux sont quasi tous envahis de chopes à moitié entamées ou au contraire vidées de toutes leurs gouttes. Les buvards tapageurs restent entre eux, tout comme les adultes d'un soir. Je chipe seulement des visages, ces derniers s'effaçant aussitôt qu'un nouveau minois flashe à la rétine. J'suis moins pressé et bref avec l'ouïe. Ça s'imprime plus longtemps même si parfois j'dois me concentrer pour localiser la provenance des sons et ce qui s'y trame.

Ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas pour cette table là-bas, à une vingtaine de mètres. Un important chahut commence à monter. Y a souvent des jeux de dés ou de cartes, et ça m'étonnerait pas que la sympathique et « innocente » partie du début n'en vienne à finir dans l'sang – et les hurlements.

Au départ, ce ne sont que des échanges « amicaux », sans quelconque violence dans les phalanges ou sur la langue pour qu'au fur et à mesure, quelques crochets du droit et du gauche se joignent à la fête. Parfois même quelques molaires valsent dans les airs, apportant cette p'tite touche bouchère… Les rustres et les goûteurs de rixes en ont pour leur argent, y a pas à dire – c'est bien pour ça que j'traîne ici depuis perpette.

Durant plusieurs secondes je reste ainsi fixé sur ce monceau humain pour le moins agité.

Je plisse alors les yeux, un réflexe bidon pour tenter d'y voir plus clair sauf que ça change que dalle, au vu de tous ces couillons qui jonchent ma vision ; qu'ils poussent leur gros cul ! Surtout que ça a l'air de bien partir en sucette ; le ton grimpe peu à peu ; la castagne n'est pas loin ! Et pour sûr que j'veux pas en rater une miette, mais c'est sans compter sur la madone des flots…

« Oui c'est pas faux, t'as raison… », elle concède tout en entamant sa quatrième bière – faudrait p't'être qu'elle mette le frein là.

C'est pas tant le fait que Juvia me donne raison qui me fait tilt, mais bien la manière dont elle le dit : sa voix s'est adoucie, non, elle s'est assombrie alors que sa loupiotte oculaire a lui de cette manière hostile. Le rouge brille, je le perçois ; il germe, se propage ; domine l'iris.

L'évidence coule dans les mots ; ça l'a frappée telle une ampoule s'illuminant soudain au-dessus de la caboche.

Les yeux se froncent, méchamment ; la colère ruisselle.

Les traits se courbent ; l'expression du mauvais s'amarre.

En face de moi la Juvia docile, avenante et paisible – la Juvia de tous les jours – disparaît. Sa remplaçante ? Une Juvia sous l'emprise d'une trop forte dose d'alcool et je sais, foutre Dieu, ce qu'il en est quand elle est dans cet état-là…

Tellement plus impulsive.  
Tellement plus agressive.  
Tellement plus offensive.

Démesurément émotive.

Le point le plus dangereux, car quand il est combiné aux autres il décuple ces derniers – et c'est pas beau ni à voir ni à endurer…

C'est comme marcher sur des œufs, faut pas y aller en mode Natsu Dragneel et bouriner sans avoir une once de réflexion dans le pois chiche.

« C'est pas sur toi qu'il faut que Juvia se défoule, mais bien sur ce Grey-sama de pacotille ! exclame-t-elle subitement, joues et orbes en feu. C'est à lui d'payer ! Tout est d'sa faute, c'est lui et lui seul que Juvia doit pourrir ! J'vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! »

Oh putain…

Juvia explose, littéralement.

« Quel connard ! », rugit-elle, les larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix.

Sous le coup de l'émoi, terrassant et incontrôlable, la mage d'eau a bondi de son tabouret – lequel s'est effondré comme une pauvre chose minable sur le sol. Le bruit de sa chute a quasi été gobé par le vacarme du lieu. Seuls les quelques clampins assis près de nous nous ont porté un risible intérêt pour tout aussi succinctement retourner à leurs discussions frivoles.

Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, exécrant une telle rage douloureuse ; j'en reste interdit.

Je sais que son moral n'est pas au beau fixe et que ça va pas des masses, mais j'ai pas pensé que c'était à ce point-là. Depuis combien de temps elle réprime tout ça ? Quand est-ce que ça a commencé à la ronger de l'intérieur ? À quel moment cet amour a tourné au vert ? C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une pareille rafale de ses émotions. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai pas mesuré à quel point sa situation sentimentale lui a comprimé l'existence. Je me doute que c'est pas le Saint Graal, mais de là à imaginer un tel ras-le-bol…

Non ; elle n'en a pas juste ras le cul, elle en peut tout simplement plus.

C'est une vraie asphyxie, et ça ne peut plus continuer.

« Ça a assez duré, décrète-t-elle. J'vais aller le trouver et j'vais lui dire qu'y en a marre d'aimer et de voir sa vie gâchée par un iceberg pareil ! »

C'est plus que de la conviction à ce stade : c'est une putain de certitude. Elle le fera, quoi que ça coûte, quoi que ça engendre. La décision est prise ; elle est irrévocable.

Et sur ces belles paroles, Juvia s'envoie d'un trait la moitié de son brandy ; va falloir qu'elle se calme, et vite.

Ça commence à partir en couilles : elle parle plus qu'à la première personne et mâche ses mots. Le tord-boyau l'imprègne ; dans la voix, dans le regard, dans les gestes, il s'affiche à outrance.

J'en suis à être rassuré que ce givré du bulbe ne soit pas dans les parages, car si Juvia le croise là tout de suite j'donne pas cher de sa peau tellement il prendrait dans sa gueule… C'est sûr que le spectacle me déplairait pas, mais au vu de l'état dans lequel est la mage, j'pense pas que ce serait une très bonne chose, car qui sait ce qui s'passerait…

Et c'est là, juste au moment où cette réflexion survient, juste à cet instant où Juvia brandit sa vendetta que surgit tel le tonnerre grondant un putain de pugilat – celui que j'ai flairé à dix kilomètres d'ici.

D'emblée on pointe nos mirettes sur cet essaim de chairs qui se rentre dans l'lard.

Dès que les premiers cris d'animaux ont détoné, les gens se sont écartés et nous ont laissé le champ libre : on voit tout, absolument tout de cette hémoglobine qui gicle. On est au premier rang et on mâte, bien enfoncés dans nos sièges – le pop-corn remplacé par des lichettes de brune et de blonde.

La table se renverse ; les cartes volent.  
Deux tabourets se brisent ; deux corps s'écroulent au sol.  
Une chopine s'éclate sur la crinière d'un joueur ; un mec de plus au tapis.  
Du jus pulse en l'air et sur le faciès ; pas content.  
Des cheveux sont tirés ; ça hurle et ça envoie un poing dans les côtes.  
Une gifle se balance ; ça aboie et jure comme un charretier.  
Ça se prend par le col, esquive, feinte pour finalement être bousculé par l'arrière ; l'équilibre se perd, ça finit le cul sur le plancher.

Y a au moins huit gonzes en train d'se foutre dessus.

Même de loin j'aperçois ce plissement de front, leur frénésie dans les veines et déversée par les phalanges. Ils crachent du sang, y a la peau blanche qui fonce (d'ici, j'vois pas le bleu, mais je le devine). Certains en viennent à arracher tout ce qui leur passe sous les doigts, chemises, tee-shirts, colliers, boucles – des putains de barbares… trop bon –, tandis que d'autres sont déjà à moitié à poil. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, y en a qu'un qui est en calbar et bizarrement, j'ai pas l'impression de méconnaître ce caleçon foutrement laid des îles caraïbes. Une mocheté pareille, pour sûr que t'es pas prêt de l'oublier… mais y a pas qu'ça. De dos, je perçois pas sa poire, juste ses omoplates et son sous-vêtement à la noix. Je connais ce calecif, j'l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois et sur le même type…

Putain j'le sens pas.

Malgré moi je fixe ce naze, obsédé par ce foutu slip et alors qu'il envoie faire un somme au p'tit gros s'apprêtant à lui balancer sa droite dans la mâchoire, ce dernier fait volte-face.

« Bordel de merde. », je laisse échapper, scié.

Grey…

Cet enfoiré de Grey !

J'suis médusé de cette apparition quasi divine ; putain mais il sort d'où ce con !?

Il semble pas nous percuter, du tout puisqu'il trace droit devant lui, vers le bar, front en sueur, la mine bourrue, le torse avec des ecchymoses minimes, les sourcils pliés, le tatouage sali de gouttes vermeilles (sûrement pas les siennes), les orbes fourrés de cet iris fulmineux propre à ceux qui ont perdu trop vite leur sang-froid.

La baston brame toujours autant, pourtant elle sonne sourde à mes oreilles.

J'suis là en mode bug, ou plus exactement mes yeux sont verrouillés sur le mage de glace, tant et si bien que j'ai même pas capté quand Juvia a bougé.

C'est lorsqu'elle s'est dirigée vers lui, son œil acéré planté sur sa réglisse, prête à lui répandre sa lave que mes neurones se sont reconnectés entre eux –, que je me suis rappelé, aussitôt, de ce qu'elle a proféré y a une minute de ça.

Putain.

« Gre...

– Ah non c'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose de contrariétés pour la soirée, lui coupe-t-il la parole, sa frigidité notoire giclant par tous les pores. J'suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ce que tu me colles alors lâche-moi Juvia. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, il la plante comme de normal et file en direction du comptoir.

Je me retiens tout juste de lui démolir sa gueule ; je serre les poings ; mes dents grincent.

J'y serais allé ; je lui aurais mis une de ces raclées, celles dont le corps et l'esprit se souviennent belle lurette, celles qui te clouent au pieu minimum une semaine (avec de la chance). Pas même il aurait fait cinq pas que j'lui serais tombé dessus, à ce fils de chien ! Cent fois il le mérite.

Oh ouais putain que je l'aurais envoyé sur un brancard, s'il n'y avait pas eu Juvia ; si elle affichait pas cette expression ; si elle avait pas ce regard.

Elle n'est restée que trois à quatre secondes sans bouger pourtant j'ai pu tout percevoir de cette fureur où on hurle à tue-tête ; cette douleur qui frappe comme le tic-tac increvable et qui en vient à vouloir s'arracher le cœur ; cette noirceur ne demandant qu'à cogner jusqu'au sang.

Un coup de couteau, vif, net, précis et en plein centre.  
Une lame bien enfoncée dont les crocs déchirent.

Ça saigne.  
Ça fait mal, soigneusement mal.

Le trou demeure et y a pas moyen pour que ça se referme ; c'est grand ouvert.

Coule et infecte.  
Les sentiments, putrides, agressifs, nocifs ; les foutre dehors ! Aux poubelles, en lambeaux, sans reste et sans plus rien qui cisaille l'âme.

Y a pas de larmes dans sa rétine ; c'est la tempête qui se léve.  
Pas une giboulée ou une simple fuite d'eau, non.

C'est un putain de typhon.

Juvia fonce vers cet enculé presque aussitôt après qu'il l'ait repoussée. Son mouvement est à ce point brusque que j'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter.

Elle va le laminer.

Et moi je demeure assis là ; j'suis témoin – et pas le seul du reste.

J'assiste à une avant-première fracassante : dans sa course flageolante, Juvia chipe au passage une pinte aux trois quarts pleine et une fois parvenue assez près du fumier des glaces (pas encore rendu au bar), elle l'attrape par l'épaule, le force à se retourner puis lui balance avec une hargne sans nom sa bière à la figure.

Geste net et bestial.

De quoi laisser ce crétin de Fullbuster pantois, ou pour mieux dire, ça lui fait une tête de pauvre demeuré halluciné, avec sa tignasse toute trempée et cet air éberlué, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

Quant à Juvia, elle le fusille littéralement des yeux ; on dirait une hystérique, complètement possédée et ivre de rage.

Elle fait flipper ; ses traits sont à cet instant si déformés par la fureur qu'on a l'impression qu'elle est sur le point de tuer ou de frapper sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Ça me rassure pas des masses à vrai dire, bien au contraire. Juvia est vinée (soûle ?), y a donc plus que jamais intérêt à être aux aguets ; j'suis prêt à bondir dès le moindre couac.

Aux alentours aussi la posture de la vigie a d'emblée été adoptée, comme si en ne lâchant pas des yeux ces deux énergumènes, il y avait moyen de se prémunir de l'orage à venir. Parmi eux s'y mélange ceux dont la curiosité a été piquée, puis de l'autre y a les mordus de l'esclandre, ceux-là qui reniflent à dix kilomètres à la ronde ces pétards à deux doigts de faire rugir un sacré foutoir – et putain que oui, ça va exploser… Certains à l'inverse se sont détournés de l'acte jugé (un peu) timbré, sans doute habitués et lassés qu'ils sont de ce genre de scène.

« Qu'est...

— LA FERME ! braille Juvia, implacable. T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard ! »

En même temps qu'elle lui crache ces mots, haineuse et l'orbe mouillé, Juvia jette avec autant de violence son verre au sol, à quelques centimètres de Grey qui par réflexe sursaute et lève son bras en guise de protection ; ça se brise en mille morceaux.

Un silence de plomb gagne alors les environs, seuls la musique et quelques bavardages lointains faisant office de fond sonore.

Y a comme une sorte de paralysie générale, tous absorbés – envoûtés ? – par le cirque en train de se jouer. Personne n'ose bouger le p'tit doigt ou osciller d'un cil ; est-ce de peur d'être la nouvelle et funeste cible de cette furie ? Pas impossible… J'avoue que même moi, ça m'a mis sur le qui-vive tant la tension est palpable, voire dangereuse.

« T'as pas à m'traiter comme ça ! J'suis pas un chien ! accuse Juvia, mordante, la voix haut perchée. Plus jamais tu m'feras ça, t'entends !? C'était la dernière fois que tu t'comportais comme un parfait salopard ; c'est terminé ! J'arrête les frais ! », s'époumone-t-elle à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Même si elle tremble pas d'un iota, les phrases s'enchaînent pêle-mêle et d'un fracas à réveiller un mort. Elle récite pas, elle exècre ce qui a mariné pendant tous ces mois. C'est comme une espèce de remontée de nausée, celle indigeste et toxique, celle qui tord les boyaux et qui ne cesse pour de bon qu'une fois complètement dégobillée.

C'est un raz de marée ; ça te tombe dessus et ça dévaste tant c'est frénétique, torrentueux et surtout incontrôlable. Ouais, Juvia n'a plus la main mise ; ça déborde, la submerge. L'affect est comme cette lave qui une fois expulsée hors du cratère se déchaine en mode cataclysme.

C'en est à c'point que je m'interroge avec le plus sérieux du monde : est-elle consciente de ce qu'elle fait et de ce qu'elle vocifère ? Elle jure, et pas que foutre Dieu ! Elle l'insulte, _lui_ ! Ça paraît tellement… irréel, voire fou !

Sur le coup, j'reconnais que ça me déconcerte, mais j'en suis pas à me demander si j'hallucine, car je sais qu'y a la bibine, derrière. La bistouille, c'est un fichu faucheur d'inhibitions. Pire, une fois les gouttes de trop infusées dans les veines – et ça fait déjà un bail que Juvia a son sang gangréné d'eau-de-vie –, il est comme cette allumette qui en un tournemain déclenche un véritable brasier interne, du genre à incendier et à décimer des hectares entiers…

Puis surtout, faut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle insinue : arrêter de l'aimer, _lui_ , Grey Fullbuster, l'homme (le sans-couille plutôt) sur qui elle a jeté son dévolu depuis au bas mot trois ans !?

Celui-là qui l'a poussée à intégrer Fairy Tail !?  
Celui-là qu'elle ne cesse de chérir malgré les perpétuels rejets et l'inflexible froideur !?  
Celui-là dont elle est éperdument amoureuse !?

Vaste blague !

Pour mieux dire, c'est presque inconcevable, voire insensé.

Sauf que lorsque je l'entends et la scrute à cet instant, ça semble pas si invraisemblable. C'n'est peut-être pas juste l'effet du tord-boyau qui fait pleuvoir les couleuvres.

Ça crie à l'excès et avec trop d'agressivité pour qu'ce soit qu'un pétage de plomb artificiel.

Ça vient des tripes ; c'est l'âme qui hurle.

Elle se réveille.

Bouillonne, et éclate.

« J'ai tellement perdu mon temps à te courir après ! Faut vraiment être conne ou maso pour aimer un mec comme toi… Mais c'est fini, j'en ai ma claque de gâcher ma vie ! assène-t-elle comme pour porter l'estocade. Et tu sais quoi Grey ? Ta foutue contrariété et ton humeur de merde, tu peux aller t'faire voir avec ! »

Le coup de grâce donné et un dernier regard cinglant lancés, Juvia tourne les talons.

Pas un œil jeté en arrière. Pas un vacillement. Pas une titubation.

Sa sortie s'opère dans cette aphasie régnant en maître, plusieurs lucarnes accrochées à cette marionnette du tonnerre. C'n'est qu'au moment où Juvia est hors de vue que les palabres reprennent, l'air de rien. L'ambiance si bruyante et joviale revient alors, comme si l'esclandre n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir évaporé.

À mon étonnement elle a tracé droit devant, offrant l'illusion de dompter son métabolisme. J'ai presque eu l'impression qu'elle s'est fait un impératif à sortir de la sorte, avec un certain panache, sans laisser deviner une seconde son état avancé d'ébriété. Comme si en partant avec une telle assurance, rien ni personne ne pourrait la détourner de ses paroles ou les mettre en doute ; comme si c'était… irréversible.

Elle est prodigieuse ; je l'admire.

Ça a été un vrai rugissement de lionne, celui-là même qui ébranle les corps et qui marque les esprits. Ceux des alentours s'en rappelleront, p't'être pas dans les détails, mais quelque chose restera gravé, j'en suis persuadé. Moi en tout cas j'suis pas prêt de l'oublier, ah putain non ! Et j'suis loin d'être l'unique à qui ça a fait de l'effet…

Je jette une rapide œillade à _la victime_ et au vu de son air hagard, c'est clair qu'il va s'en souvenir pendant _très_ longtemps, de cette soirée. J'sens même qu'y a besoin de s'asseoir et de s'enquiller cul sec une à deux chopes.

Faut dire qu'elle lui a largué une sacrée bombe ! J'crois pas qu'il s'est attendu ou s'est préparé à recevoir ça, ni que ça lui soit envoyé avec une force aussi ravageuse. Ça m'fait penser à une avalanche qui fauche le skieur trop sûr d'être intouchable ; pas d'abri possible ou quelconque moyen de se défendre – trop brusque, trop soudain, trop foudroyant. Il s'est tout pris en pleine poire, ou plus exactement, il a eu le retour de bâton. M'enfin, j'vais pas pleurer sur son sort, il a eu un juste retour des choses et, qu'on se le dise, il l'a pas volé ce con.

J'vais plutôt m'attarder à aller retrouver ma coéquipière soularde.

Même si Juvia a eu l'air de marcher sans chanceler d'un iota, j'sais comment un taux trop élevé de bibine dans les globules peut la mettre K.O en un claquement de doigts. Miss tient l'alcool durant un bref laps de temps, mais une fois le délai passé, elle a tendance à tomber comme une pierre : sans prévenir l'organisme s'écroule, peu importe où, peu importe quand.

J'me souviens de la première fois où j'l'ai vue s'effondrer à même le sol ; ça m'a bien fait flipper. Et encore, si ça avait été que cette circonstance… À plusieurs reprises j'l'ai aperçue affalée sur un trottoir, sur un banc ou dans l'herbe, en pleine nuit, dans des ruelles pas vraiment recommandables. Ça reste assez (très) rare j'avoue, mais n'empêche que quand ça arrive, crois-moi que t'es pas tranquille à la voir rentrer chez elle comme de normal.

Quand elle a un coup de trop dans le pif, faut pas la laisser sans surveillance : tu la guettes de loin et tu t'assures qu'elle rentre à bon port, entière et seule. C'est foutrement chiant, c'est clair, mais j'préfère m'emmerder dix fois à la suivre et à la savoir arrivée comme elle est partie plutôt que de la retrouver dans j'sais quel état. Puis, j'lui dois bien ça à cette morveuse caractérielle…

Une fois Juvia éclipsée du pub, à mon tour je me lève de mon siège, m'étire – ça ravive les muscles, surtout ces foutues fesses engourdies –, salue d'un signe de main Mélanie puis emboîte le pas à cette mage hors norme qui j'crois ne cessera jamais de (me) surprendre.

* * *

 _Pour ceux qui ont plutôt bien aimé, qui sont un peu intrigués, voire pourquoi pas intéressés (on a le droit de rêver), je vous dis rendez-vous le lundi 18 juin pour le **chapitre 2 - Si, c'est plus que sérieux...** Oui, je divulgue un (maigre) morceau pour appâter :D _

_Bonne semaine à tous !_


	2. Si, c'est plus que sérieux

_Bien le holà !_

 _Voici le chapitre 2 comme convenu._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

2 – Si, c'est plus que sérieux…

 _Oh ma tête…_

Très doucement j'ouvre les paupières ; pas de brusquerie, tout en délicatesse. À mesure des clignements d'œil, ma vue s'éclaircit : le flou se troque contre une vision nette, mais me fait aussi et surtout ressentir ces si déplaisantes sensations : la bave encore fraîche écrasée contre ma joue (un vrai plaisir...), la mollesse des muscles, la sécheresse et ce goût revêche du palais, sans oublier ce sacré mal de crâne qui tambourine à tue-tête – c'est à se demander comment j'ai pu m'endormir, avec un tintamarre pareil !

Un réveil patraque ; ça me fait tirer la grimace.

Allongée sur le ventre, je me retourne d'abord puis remonte et m'appuie contre la tête de lit, le tout d'une langueur digne des grandes malades. Cela ne va pas me rendre moins pâteuse, je le sais (pour avoir déjà plusieurs fois expérimenté), mais cela me prépare psychologiquement et physiquement pour la suite – se lever, s'habiller, marcher, s'orienter, exécuter des gestes.

Durant deux minutes je ne bouge pas ; je fixe droit devant moi la porte sans l'observer. C'est pour l'instant le maximum que je peux – veux – faire, et même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, cela a le mérite de ne demander aucun effort ni de susciter la moindre pensée ; pile dans mes cordes.

Le bruit dort, le silence m'enveloppe. Je n'entends que ma respiration, calquée sur un rythme lent, quasi indicible.

La fenêtre à ma gauche est close, les volets à demi-fermés. Un maigre rayon du jour s'en échappe, il s'injecte dans la pièce ; lumière et chaleur, pour cette ombre dominatrice.

C'est calme ; j'apprécie.

Cette tranquillité s'infuse dans le corps, elle abreuve les organes, navigue sur le fleuve veineux puis remonte jusqu'au cerveau. Je la sens, elle toque et pénètre tel l'hôte invité à entrer.

Alors que la migraine s'atténue un peu, mes prunelles s'égarent sur ma poitrine et c'est à cet instant que je remarque : je ne suis pas vêtue de mon traditionnel tee-shirt XL, mon pyjama attitré. Son remplaçant ? Une robe ébène, celle achetée à prix salé et sur un coup de tête, la même qu'hier soir. Pour être sûre je soulève d'un geste mou la couverture et oui, c'est bien la tenue de la veille ; je fronce les sourcils – sans trop forcer non plus, il ne faudrait pas redonner de la vigueur à ce _cher et tendre_ marteau-pilon…

C'est bizarre mais je ne m'épanche pas plus de deux minutes sur l'affaire : cela demande de la réflexion et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de cogiter sur quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas sur le pourquoi du comment je me suis endormie tout habillée. Il n'y a pas à chercher midi à quatorze heures : je suis rentrée épuisée et, de fait, je me suis effondrée sur le matelas ; l'évidence même.

Toute autre chose préoccupe : s'extraire de la couchette et amorcer le premier pas.

Cela ne paraît pas comme ça, mais dans mon état c'est toujours une épreuve de percer cette bulle apathique. On est mieux dedans ; gelée et insensible au monde tournant ainsi qu'à ses ritournelles soucieuses ; déconnectée et seulement soucieuse de ce qui se ressent là tout de suite dans l'organisme. Il n'y a pas à faire quoi que ce soit, juste laisser la durée glisser sur nous – comme ces gouttes d'en haut qui ne cessent de me tremper la chair et le cœur.

 _Pourquoi ai-je autant bu…_

Je sais pourtant comment cela se termine pour mon foie, mon estomac, ma tête et tout le reste…

Un soupir m'échappe.

Je dégage le drap, me redresse et appose ma plante des pieds au sol ; première étape. Toujours assise sur le lit, plusieurs secondes s'égrènent avant que je ne décolle définitivement, car, pour tout dire, il y a quelque chose de déchirant à se hisser en dehors de la couche : une fois debout, cela éclate avec fracas ; ça n'existe plus, cette sphère où le réel du faut-s'activer-et-lancer-la-machine-routinière n'impacte pas. C'est le moment précis où l'on sait que plus aucune marche arrière n'est possible, que c'est – douloureusement – terminé, ce petit temps hors du temps.

Contre mon gré j'en viens donc à m'appuyer avec mes paumes et me hausse, engourdie, paresseuse, mauvaise ; je souffle et maugrée dans ma barbe.

J'avance.

Les pieds se traînent.  
Je piétine un vêtement.  
La céphalée repart de plus belle.  
Ça contourne une chaussure.  
Le son d'une poignée qui se tourne picote l'ouïe.

J'abandonne ma chambre.

Le couloir se longe avec le même entrain, le mode automate enclenché. Je ne cherche pas à savoir où je vais ni dans quel but ; je sais, ou plutôt mon corps y va tout seul. Par cœur on connaît le chemin et ce qui nous attend au bout.

En trente secondes le salon et ses habitants mobiliers se dévoilent à ma rétine indolente. Ils sont tous à leur place, sages comme des photographies à ne pas bouger d'un centimètre. Un soleil clair et chauffant les inonde, ce qui m'étonne un peu car d'habitude je veille à fermer mes volets le soir. Mon regard les effleure à peine ; la pupille ricoche, se décroche et s'empale tout à coup sur cette table rectangulaire, celle-là où se reçoivent les convives (qui n'ont jamais été plus de deux) quand sonne l'heure de la sociabilité.

Aussitôt je me fige.

Comme de normal Gajeel est là, installé à son aise, en train de boire un café fumant.

Plantée dans le salon, juste à côté du canapé égratigné (merci à Moustache et à ses griffes aiguisées), je le dévisage et plus que cela, je me questionne le plus sérieusement du monde quant à sa _réelle_ présence, ici et maintenant. C'est peut-être un tour abracadabrant de mes méninges, encore trop ankylosées pour être totalement lucides, qui sait ? Une sorte de prolongement résiduel du taux d'alcoolémie de la soirée d'hier. Assez tiré par les cheveux mais guère impossible, non ? Après tout ce qui a été ingéré, cela ne me semble pas aussi absurde ou insensé que ça… Et puis, je suis loin, très loin d'être au mieux de ma forme : j'ai rarement été à ce point ensuquée à vrai dire, il y a donc des chances que dans ma tour d'ivoire cela divague _un tantinet._

« Salut Juv'. »

Je sursaute.

Une gorgée se prend ; les lèvres se détachent des rebords et la tasse redescend.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux ; mon cœur s'emballe.

« … Gajeel-kun ? j'interroge, pantoise.

— En chair et en os ouais. », il affirme de sa nonchalance caractérielle.

Sa voix m'a transpercée, comme son œil acéré qui n'a plus laissé aucun doute : il est bel et bien là.

Il a suffi d'à peine quelques mots et d'un regard implacablement tangible pour que cela m'ait électrocuté jusqu'à l'échine. Ça m'a réveillé pour de bon je crois, car la matière grise s'agite tous azimuts : qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? Jusqu'ici, le silence a été d'or dans le gratte-ciel des idées, puis d'un coup c'est comme une décharge neurologique qui grille les synapses.

Pour autant le débordement retombe tel un soufflé.

Le mal de crâne rappelle à l'ordre, il enjoint de se tempérer dans la minute. Au lieu de déballer ce flot de points d'interrogation, je préfère donc écouter la voix de la migraine.

Ainsi le chemin se reconduit et pointe en direction de la cuisine.

Cette dernière, ouverte, je n'ai que six pas à exécuter pour me retrouver en train de fouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'un mug, la sensation d'être épiée me dorlotant. Je prends la cafetière ; un jet noir coule, ça fume et ça embaume ; démange les narines. La bouche fait une première trempette, c'est bouillant ; j'aime. C'est de cette manière que je le déguste, aussitôt préparé et corsé dans son grain – Gajeel le sait parfaitement, comment je le bois.

Tandis qu'une nouvelle et légère lichée se sirote, je rejoins mon ancien partenaire des Phantoms et m'assois à sa droite (son séant ayant choisi la chaise en bout de table).

L'entretien peut commencer.

« Pourquoi Gajeel-kun est chez Juvia ? requiers-je gentiment.

— Parce qu'après avoir quitté le bar, ladite Juvia n'a pas tenu plus de cinq mètres sur ses deux guibolles. », explique-t-il en s'abreuvant à son tour.

C'est un fait qui se rapporte, non un reproche qui accuse.

Néanmoins cela n'empêche pas que ça étonne, et beaucoup ; le front se plisse. À l'entendre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été ivre au point que je n'ai pas même réussi à marcher quelques mètres ! Il ne forcerait pas un peu le trait… ? À ce que je sache, lui aussi n'a pas lésiné sur le brandy, alors…

« Fais pas ta surprise Juv', tranche-t-il net mes élucubrations mentales. C'est pas la première fois que tu tombes comme une pierre et que j'doive te ramener à ta baraque. »

Là ça résonne la semonce, un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs.

« Gajeel-kun exagère ! Juvia ne s'est pas écroulée dès sa sortie, je défends avec foi.

— Tu rigoles là !? s'insurge le dragon slayer. T'étais raide comme un coin. »

Ses propos autant que son ton enrayent la parole. La sévérité luit dans sa réglisse ; cela m'arrête.

Il ne blague pas, il certifie sans chercher à taquiner ou à se moquer ; cela me fait atterrir – nouvelle petite électrocution.

Ai-je _à ce point_ bu… ?

L'inquiétude émerge.

« Que s'est-il passé ? je demande avec sérieux, réalisant que cette fois-ci cela a débordé – ce qui n'a rien de rassurant, mais cela a au moins le mérite de me désengourdir une bonne fois pour toutes.

— J'attendais que tu me le dises… Tu t'souviens pas ? »

Sa question s'accompagne d'un regard scrutateur. Les réponses s'attendent, sauf qu'elles n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se déloger de sous la couette.

Pour la première fois depuis mon semi-éveil la mémoire est requise, et soudain je m'en rends compte : pas une seconde je n'ai fureté dans les souvenirs, comme si un voile indécelable les avait couverts. J'essaye alors de les débusquer, d'y voir leur apparat ; je force mais très vite le matraquage dans la tête revient faire des siennes.

Des bribes surgissent ; c'est fondu, mélangé, sans début ou fin ; des fragments de bobines dispatchés.

« Juvia se rappelle un brouhaha constant. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde même. On a bu des chopes, et pas qu'une ou deux. Ah oui ! Juvia se souvient de cette musique survoltée… elle a dansé, non ? demandé-je confirmation, laquelle est donnée par un hochement de tête. Puis… il y a eu une bagarre et ça a dégénéré, tenté-je de raccorder les fils pendant que je me désaltère d'une franche lampée.

— C'est tout ? Et c'qu'il s'est passé avec Grey, t'as oublié ? », réprimande-t-il plus qu'il n'interroge.

Le prénom déclenche un soubresaut du cœur ; je me raidis instantanément.

« Quoi par rapport à Grey ? », rétorqué-je sur la défensive, sentant comme une anxiété insidieuse me courir le long de l'épiderme.

Gajeel ne réplique pas de suite, il me sonde ; prunelles austères, celles dont l'éclat perce les secrets et les mensonges.

Il ne croit pas à cette amnésie. Il sait que je sais…, mais est-ce le cas, que _je sais_ ? Quelque chose en moi me souffle la réponse, celle-là qui fait battre plus fort le muscle cardiaque, celle-là qui me rend tout à coup nerveuse.

Cela remonte à la surface, je le sens, ça revient ; les images, les sons, les mouvements ; ça éclabousse ; _je ne veux pas !_

Le flou s'émiette, l'ombrage s'éclaircit ; le pouls s'accélère.

« Tu l'as royalement envoyé se faire voir. »

Je me rappelle ; ça me brûle la gorge, résonne et bourdonne.

Les gestes, si violents ; la bière jetée à la figure, le verre balancé au sol.  
La rage, déversée en trombe ; _LA FERME !  
_ Les insultes, cinglantes ; _sale connard_ ! _parfait salopard_ !  
Les blâmes, aussi attisés que des lances d'amazones ; _t'as pas à m'traiter comme ça ! Plus jamais tu m'feras ça, t'entends !_?  
Les bévues, aigres et douloureuses ; _j'ai tellement perdu mon temps à te courir après ! J'en ai ma claque de gâcher ma vie.  
_ La résolution, larguée comme on lâche ces chiens sauvages qui déchiquettent le gibier ; c _'est terminé ! J'arrête les frais !_

Aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.

En entier le film est reconstitué ; tout s'imbrique et défile.

Ça martèle quelque part.

« J'ai… j'ai vraiment fait ça ? baragouiné-je à demi-mot, abasourdie, voire effrayée par pareille frénésie – _la mienne_ , et c'est précisément cela qui effare.

— Ouais, et j't'avoue que sur le coup ça a fait flipper, confesse-t-il avec franchise. T'étais déjà bien éméchée et remontée avant que ce naze n'arrive, mais dès qu'il t'a envoyée sur les roses t'as pété une durite. J't'ai jamais vue comme ça. »

Lui non plus n'en revient toujours pas de ma conduite – et moi aussi pour tout dire. Plus que ça, Gajeel ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'a pris ; _qu'est-ce que j'en sais… ?_

La colère. L'ivresse. L'impulsion. L'affliction.

Un ras-le-bol.

Trop de cadenas.  
Trop de fois où j'ai laissé couler.  
Trop longtemps cela a demeuré tapi dans la pénombre du cachot.  
Trop de cette politique de l'autruche.  
Trop de saignements qui suintent sans que cela s'arrête.  
Trop de bateaux menés.

Trop… de trop.

Je ne soutiens plus le regard ; ma lucarne se noie dans la brume du moka ; inoffensif clair-obscur. Ça apaise, vide la tête, et tout à la fois cela rend les choses tellement plus limpides ; ça saute aux yeux. Les réponses sont là, elles l'ont toujours été, dans cette eau noire qui a attendu, patiente, le moment propice pour jaillir et se déverser.

« T'étais sérieuse ? J'veux dire, en mettant de côté l'alcool, tu l'pensais vraiment tout ce que t'as dit ?

— Oui, je crois. », j'assure, mon coquillard relevé et cloué dans ses orbes ébènes.

La cadence des battements ralentit. À nouveau, le calme circule dans les tissus.

Il n'y a plus de peur.

Cela n'effraie plus, ce désamour qui grandit.

Au départ, la sourde oreille a été de rigueur ; déni, faux-semblant ; qu'une passade – mon leitmotiv préféré. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais reculé, au contraire, il s'est de plus en plus imposé jusqu'à un point où il n'a plus été possible de faire main basse dessus ; j'ai dû voir la vérité en face. Il est arrivé un moment où j'ai commencé à percevoir _cet autre_ bout se détacher : l'amour, si puissant, si vital – et pourtant devenu vénéneux – a fané ; fini, l'arrosage. Aujourd'hui je le sens s'affaiblir, _réellement_. Et pour la première fois, cela n'angoisse plus autant. Ce n'est plus le seul à trôner, plus le seul à écraser ; les sentiments sont partagés.

Je ne tremble plus, l'esquive n'a plus lieu d'être.

Je ne cherche plus à le chasser, cet affaissement qui à son tour nourrit la psyché.

« Eh ben, en v'là une foutue bonne chose. », approuve, convaincu, le manieur d'acier alors qu'il gobe d'un trait le reste de sa boisson.

 _… Vraiment ?_

C'est si étrange, malgré tout.

Inhabituel. Dérangeant, aussi.

D'une certaine manière, cela donne l'impression de ne plus être totalement soi-même, comme si une parcelle de l'existence disparaissait en même temps que cette ferveur. Cette affection dévouée à Grey, c'est un bout de l'âme ; est-ce que je peux (veux ?) m'en séparer, _définitivement_ ? Ça balance, oui – grossit –, non – résiste. J'ai la sensation d'être prise entre deux feux ; coupée en deux. Chaque faction a des armes de poids : l'une soulage et soigne tandis que l'autre ne lâche rien et s'accroche comme une forcenée. Au début, il n'y a eu qu'Aphrodite, et ce même lorsque le déclin s'est entamé. Or aujourd'hui, le décours amoureux n'est plus répudié : il s'installe, construit son nid et devient un de ces fragments intrinsèques. Il fait lui aussi partie de moi, à présent.

La bataille est désormais ouverte.

Qui l'emportera ?  
Qui s'estompera ?  
Qui resplendira ?

Et fera cesser le piétinement… pour que jaillisse le regain de vie.

« Bon et m'tenant, c'est quoi ton plan ?

— Juvia ne sait pas trop… Essayer les filles ? présumé-je l'air de rien, un sourire en coin – lequel m'est sitôt renvoyé.

— Du moment que tu touches pas à Lévy, tu peux faire c'que tu veux. »

Gajeel se lève – recule la chaise –, s'étire et fait craquer ses articulations.

Tandis que mes lèvres font à nouveau trempette dans la caféine, j'observe avec plus d'attention cet indécrottable compère. La fatigue sur son visage me devient soudain apparente : poches sous les yeux, teint terne, traits tirés. Lui aussi semble avoir eu droit à un sommeil de qualité…

Minute papillon !

Où est-ce qu'il a dormi ? Chez lui ? Cela paraît peu probable. Je le vois mal repartir puis revenir, juste pour boire un café ou pour se payer ma tête au réveil… _quoique_. S'il avait été d'humeur mutine, comme cela lui arrive (très) souvent, cela aurait pu être une raison suffisante. Sauf que cette fois-ci la rosserie n'a pas eu sa place, au contraire : l'inquiétude, qui a fait rester. Il ne l'a peut-être pas explicité comme tel, mais son attitude l'a amplement démontré. Ses gestes tout autant que sa conduite parlent pour lui : venir me chercher, veiller à ce que je rentre indemne, attendre jusqu'au lendemain et vérifier comment ça allait.

Se soucier de l'autre.  
Qu'importe ce que cela demande de faire ou de supporter.  
Ce qui compte c'est d'être là, et de prendre soin.

Tout ce que Gajeel fait.

Il est un ami, un vrai – _le mien_.

Je souris ; joie qui réchauffe et m'enlace.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme une niaise ? raille celui-ci, ce qui soulève plus haut mes lippes.

— Eh bien parce que Juvia se demandait si Gajeel-kun avait piqué de la lingerie à Juvia, s'il en avait profité pour se rincer l'œil à droite et à gauche, ou s'il l'avait pelotée par-ci par-là, ni vu ni connu… insinué-je en toute diablerie.

— Non mais ça va bien dans ta tête ouais !? s'indigne-t-il en parfaite vierge effarouchée. Garde tes foutues dépravations de gros pervers pour toi ! Non mais j'hallucine quoi ! il fulmine, le minois contracté au possible et les pommettes rougies.

— Juvia ne veut pas dire, mais la réaction, _vive_ , de Gajeel-kun le rend des plus soupçonneux…, je poursuis mon manège de fourbe, me délectant de le voir mordre aussi bien à l'hameçon.

— Putain mais tu t'fous de ma gueule ou… »

Sa phrase reste suspendue en l'air.

Un énorme et goguenard sourire est plaqué sur ma bouche, il remonte jusqu'aux fossettes.

Il voit, la mascarade.  
Il a compris, mon délicieux stratagème.

La colère retombe d'un coup, elle se tronque contre cette expression propre à ceux qui se sont fait avoir comme des bleus.

Je savoure ; il peste – et rit intérieurement, je le sais, _nous le savons_ même s'il fait mine de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Sérieux Juv', va te faire soigner… T'es un cas désespéré, tu l'sais ça ? feint-il d'être blasé.

— Autant que l'est Gajeel-kun, je soutiens sans que mon sourire n'en démorde.

— Allez j'me barre, j'peux plus rien pour toi à ce stade. », badine-t-il, les lèvres remontées en coin.

Je suis son tracé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ; l'arrête avant qu'il ne l'ouvre et ne parte.

« Gajeel ? l'appelé-je.

— Quoi ? se retourne cet ours mal léché, me dévisageant. Tu t'es souvenue que j't'ai doigtée ? »

Je rougis jusqu'au sang.

Il m'a prise au dépourvu, ou pour mieux dire il a retourné mon jeu contre moi. Il n'en est pas peu fier d'ailleurs au vu de ce sourire carnassier qui lui fend la bouille.

Quelques secondes s'égrènent, le temps que le coquelicot décampe et que le sérieux revienne.

On se regarde ; tressons nos orbes.

« Merci. »

Il me sourit, non pas moqueur ou enjoué, mais avec amitié.

Il quitte le logis, me laisse avec ce doux et si agréable sentiment de fraternité au bout du cœur.

Une fois Gajeel disparu, je vide d'un trait ma tasse, me mets debout, ramasse l'autre mug et m'en vais nettoyer toute cette vaisselle. La besogne exécutée, je prends à nouveau le corridor et m'engouffre dans la salle de bain (un besoin urgent venant).

Je me dévêtis illico du bas et me fixe derechef sur les toilettes ; ça s'écoule à torrents.

Le jet régulier règne en maître du son ; ça berce.  
Le silence est à ses côtés, il emmitoufle ; ça apaise.  
Le mal de crâne s'adoucit ; je me sens allégée, presque comme soulagée d'un poids.

Redressée, rhabillée, la chasse tirée, j'achève de terminer mon affaire en me rinçant les mains et c'est là, muée par un réflexe maudit que je commets la chose à ne surtout pas faire après une veillée d'ivresse : je relève les yeux ; mon reflet me perfore la rétine.

 _Quelle mine affreuse !_

Un air apathique.  
Une toison terne, en désordre et avec des frisottis.  
Le teint terreux.  
Des valises de dix pieds de long.  
Une bouche sèche, aux lèvres gercées.  
L'éclat vitreux.  
Des joues caves.

Cela ferait pâlir un mort, un tel visage. Pour peu je ne me reconnais quasi plus tant j'ai une tête à faire peur. Il y a eu une véritable intention de (se) mettre mal, n'est-ce pas… ?

Mon regard me perce.

Je suis seule avec le miroir, et durant ces brèves secondes face à moi-même je réalise combien cela a été dur et éprouvant de subir pareille omerta, celle-là qui ne laisse jamais rien fuiter. Il a fallu s'enfoncer dans un état jamais connu jusqu'alors pour qu'enfin quelque chose, _ce ver rongeur_ , puisse s'échapper et sortir à l'air libre.

Un premier carcan est tombé, le plus difficile d'entre tous, car une fois ce dernier brisé, tous les autres peuvent à leur tour s'écrouler. Ce n'est en général qu'une question de temps avant que le mouvement ne se poursuive et ne se transmette de chaîne en chaîne ; la voie est montrée, sera-t-elle suivie... ?

En revanche ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il est absolument impensable qu'un minois aussi laid parade en plein jour ! Mais avant d'attaquer cette zone de front, passons d'abord par la douche.

En un tournemain j'enlève mes vêtements et me jette toute dégarnie sous la chaude giclée.

Je ne règle pas de suite la température, j'aime éprouver cette chaleur bouillonnante ; une dague chauffée à blanc, qui embroche violemment ; brûle la chair, juste trois secondes. L'autre robinet s'ouvre, l'équilibre parfait se trouve. Je me prélasse sous la fontaine, yeux clos et crinière imbibée.

Avec tendresse elle coule. Avec douceur elle mouille.

Pendant cinq minutes.

Je ne bouge pas. Je reste là.

Sous elle. Elle en moi.

Un moment d'intimité, unique, où c'est tout de l'être, corps et âme, qui est mis à nu : l'eau s'infiltre, pénètre et je me sens alors comme dans un cocon, _mon cocon_ – là où nous sommes chacune à notre juste place. On ne se perd pas ni ne nous écrasons, non, nous sommes l'une avec l'autre ; nouées, et il n'y a pour l'instant que cette plongée en elle et en moi-même qui me fasse ressentir pareil sentiment de sérénité.

Mes mains se munissent du savon, je frotte avec délicatesse puis rince ; cela sent bon l'huile d'olive. Vient le tour de la chevelure – attrayante odeur de camomille qui embaume.

Je ferme l'averse et sors dans mon costume d'Ève ; l'atmosphère est soudain beaucoup moins douillette. Le frisson accoure vite mais il meurt avant même d'avoir pu grimper jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale : sur-le-champ j'attrape la serviette pendue contre la porte et me l'enroule autour de la taille. Les cheveux sont renversés en avant, je les masse puis les emmaillote.

Toute propre. Cela fait du bien ; requinque.

Je me sens comme la rosée du matin, fraîche, éveillée et prête pour la journée à venir (d'ailleurs, quelle heure peut-il bien être ?).

En ni une ni deux je farfouille dans ma trousse de toilette, Madame Câlin (mon péché fleur bleue méconnu de tous) et y déniche mes emblèmes de guerre contre la sale mine. Place à la purification et au gommage : pommettes, teint, cernes, cils, lèvres, crinière, tout y passe.

Je me scrute avec attention, opère quelques finitions puis contemple ce dur labeur.

Une expression fringante.  
Un crin coiffé, les frisettes rentrées dans le rang.  
La carnation claire.  
Une bouche pulpeuse.  
L'éclat ravivé.  
Des joues lisses.

Voilà qui est mieux !

Satisfaite et fière du résultat, j'ordonne mon arsenal et file dans ma chambre, la pièce juste en face. Dès que j'y suis, j'ouvre en grand la fenêtre : une agréable brise s'introduit et fouette le visage alors qu'une bise toute chaude et rayonnante se dépose sur la figure ; merci bien. En me penchant un chouïa, je constate que l'azur règne en maître dans le royaume des cieux ; il trône seul, débarrassé de ses laquais en costume blanc. C'est un temps resplendissant, parfait pour une tenue printanière !

Je défais donc la commode et ses trois tiroirs : s'y débusque un ensemble uni de sous-vêtements, un tee-shirt moulant à couleur violet aubergine (un de mes hauts favoris, avec cet aigle incrusté sur l'une des manches), une simple jupe immaculée avec quilles et des sandales noires tout aussi banales.

L'habit enfilé, je retourne m'affairer dans le salon à rassembler babioles et autres bricoles. Je vérifie le contenu du sac, énumère une dernière fois dans ma tête – tout est là – et, avant de partir, effleure des orbes la pendule : 13h20 – _mon dieu déjà !_ _Il est si tard que ça !?_ La matinée s'est envolée ; je soupire. Je n'aime pas particulièrement voir le tiers de la journée se volatiliser de la sorte, surtout lorsque c'est à cause d'un sommeil aussi peu revigorant… Enfin, c'est comme ça. L'après-midi éclos tout juste et au vu des gargouillements d'estomac, c'est pile le moment pour aller se prendre un bon casse-croûte à l'extérieur. Avec ce beau temps et la migraine qui s'estompe, il y a de quoi se rattraper.

Clés en main, je sors, verrouille puis m'élance sur le chemin de terre.

L'air est frais, il ventile avec ni trop de brutalité ni trop de mollesse. La tignasse balance d'un côté puis de l'autre et finit par revenir à sa place. Ma jupe aussi se fait balloter comme ces coquettes feuilles. Je peux même sentir le parfum de certaines plantes, celui chatouillant les narines. Un bouquet léger qui n'agresse pas et dont la journée s'imprègne ; sentiment de bien-être.

Les gens sont de sortie. En solo, à deux ou à quatre, les générations ne se mélangent pas trop. Chacun reste dans son coin mais n'en ignore pas pour autant les passants d'à côté. Les sourires se lancent, s'attrapent et se renvoient sans trop réfléchir ; joie sur les visages, et dans le cœur. Ils ne se forcent pas, ils le font comme ça, quand cela leur vient. Moi aussi je me prête au jeu, à vrai dire j'y suis entraînée avec une agréable spontanéité. Cela me fait penser à un nageur emporté doucement par le courant ; juste se laisser-aller.

Ainsi, pendant une quinzaine de minutes je n'hésite pas à tremper ma prune bleue Klein dans ces paires d'œil inconnues. Je trace sans me presser, le vent à mes côtés tandis que la bonne humeur contamine les cellules. Le paysage toque parfois dans la rétine, je l'autorise à pénétrer – envahir – l'espace et, dès lors, je me retrouve comme bercée par cette nature simple et réconfortante. Les couleurs pétillent, elles brandissent haut et fort leur étendoir de blanc, de rose, de jaune ; teintes chatoyantes qui caressent la vue.

Je suis bien, tranquille, la tête enfin reposée.

Ma lucarne se propage au loin, elle ne s'accroche pas, elle flâne.

Une silhouette agrippe soudain l'intérêt ; les yeux se plissent.

Sur la rue d'en face, à au moins une bonne vingtaine de mètres au-devant.

Un torse, nu.  
Des cheveux coupés courts, d'un noir corbeau.  
Une démarche nonchalante.  
Des mains fourrées dans les poches d'un bermuda vert-kaki.  
Une clope au bec.

Le pouls cogne plus vite.

 _Oh non._

Sans que je m'en rende compte la marche devient plus paresseuse ; je ralentis.

 _Pas lui !_

D'un coup, le stress fait une percée spectaculaire et inattendue.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais !?_

Je ne parviens pas à envoyer mes yeux se balader ailleurs ; obstinément aimantés. Et avec ça, les palpitations augmentent de cadence.

Il est à dix mètres.  
Son regard s'est relevé.

Il m'a vue.  
Ses orbes me capturent.

On ne s'arrête pas mais notre démarche s'alanguit à mesure qu'on se rapproche l'un de l'autre.

Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade ; le sang boue dans les veines.

Je ne baisse pas les yeux ; le perce de ma pupille.

Inflexible.  
Assurée.

Nulle ferveur.  
Nulle rougeur.

Du moins pas en surface.

L'onyx a beau s'enfoncer dans le cobalt, Grey ne m'intimide pas.

Je soutiens sa lucarne, sans faillir.

Pas d'embrassade.  
Pas de cri poussé.  
Pas d'effusion de désir.

Il n'y a pas de ces pantomimes d'amoureuse.

Juste le scruter dans le blanc des yeux, et continuer sa route.

Juste ça, _ce regard_ et rien d'autre.

Comme des gens qui se croisent.  
Comme des inconnus qui n'ont de fenêtres ouvertes que leurs prunelles.

Alors que nous nous dépassons, le rythme cardiaque pulse toujours aussi fort.

C'est la première fois que je le traite ainsi, sans plus d'égard. C'est déjà assez surprenant en soi, mais là où ça me déconcerte véritablement c'est qu'au final j'ai réagi par réflexe, sans préméditation. C'est venu tout seul, je ne me suis pas forcée ou ne me suis conduite de la sorte par pure stratégie ou malice. Plus que cela : je l'ai vu et sans autre épanchement j'ai passé mon chemin, comme si de rien n'était – enfin presque, car malgré tout cela tambourine fort, _très fort_ , dans la cage thoracique. D'ordinaire, dès qu'il est dans les parages je lui saute presque dessus, l'assène d'attention ; au centre de tout ; seulement lui, qui existe ; le reste ne compte pas ni ne m'en préoccupe, du moment qu'il est là, avec moi. Or cette fois rien de tout cela ne s'est joué : je me suis contentée de clouer mes pupilles dans son iris. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il n'y a plus ce pouvoir, qui s'exerce. Je ne suis plus à ce point sous son emprise ; libérée d'un autre carcan.

Et sur le coup, j'avoue que ça étourdit.

Il y a cette sensation de tomber en plein dans l'inconnu et cela me fait peur, malgré tout. C'est quoi, la prochaine étape ? Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer ? Puis surtout, qu'est-ce qui m'attend en dehors de Grey… ? Ma vie s'est pendant si longtemps articulée autour de lui que je ne sais plus comment c'était, auparavant. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui j'en suis presque à l'ignorer ; véritable audace ! Une liberté farouche, effrayante même qui se retrouve après des mois, voire plusieurs années de tenue en laisse. Jamais je ne l'aurais envisagé ou aurait cru cela possible.

Sauf qu'à présent, cela s'installe et j'ai comme la nette impression que ça ne fait que commencer…

* * *

« Holà Juvia !

— Bonjour Lucy-san, je renvoie à mon tour, souriant à cette salutation pour le moins chatoyante.

— Je vois que tu cherches une mission, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? »

Un bref coup d'œil se jette en face, sur le panneau blindé de missions.

« Non, pas du tout… Cela fait trois jours que Juvia cherche, mais rien ne lui convient. On dirait qu'ils se sont donnés le mot pour ne pas offrir une seule mission « potablement » satisfaisante pour Juvia, me donné-je à cœur de râler.

— Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?

— Pas vraiment, juste une mission qui n'exige ni trop de temps ni trop d'investissement, qui ne se déroule pas à dix mille lieux de Magnolia et avec une récompense d'au moins huit cents joyaux.

— Ah oui quand même, s'étonne-t-elle, impressionnée de la liste.

— Juvia n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête, même si à force d'avoir trop de critères pour se simplifier la vie, elle se la complique…

— Bah tu sais, Natsu et moi on compte faire une mission demain, ça te tenterait ? »

La proposition tombe à point nommé, voire s'énonce comme une fleur. Sur le coup cela me surprend, je ne m'y suis pas attendue mais son sourire chaleureux – innocent – éclipse d'emblée la défiance.

« Ça dépend, c'est quoi l'intitulé ?

— Tiens regarde. »

Lucy dégaine aussi vite qu'elle l'évoque ladite quête, la sortant je ne sais d'où. Elle me la présente sous les yeux :

« ** _Transport de biens, de Cedar à Crocus._**

 _Un cargo est attendu au port de Cedar pour une livraison d'œuvres d'art et d'avoirs précieux appartenant à un habitant émérite de Crocus. Ce dernier souhaite que ses effets lui soient remis dans la plus grande discrétion. Vous escorterez la marchandise et veillerez à son bon acheminement jusqu'à Crocus, sans encombre. Si quelconque objet est à manquer ou s'il est constaté une quelconque cassure, les gages seront annulés._

 _Vous serez attendus le 15 mars, 14h, sur les quais maritimes de Cedar. Le présent ordre de mission, signé par votre sigle de guilde devra être présenté au contremaître des docks, M. Alfonso qui vous indiquera l'itinéraire et le point précis d'arrivée._

 _Récompense : 4000 Jewels._

 _Équipe : 3 à 4 mages._

 _Durée estimée : 1 à 2 jours._ »

C'est pas mal du tout. Mieux que cela, c'est pile ce que je vise : secteur de Fiore, (très) courte expédition, maigre engagement, (très) bonne paye. C'en est presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Alors qu'en dis-tu ? sollicite ma consœur face à mon mutisme qui s'étend.

— Ça intéresse beaucoup Juvia.

— À la bonne heure ! enchaîne aussitôt Lucy, repliant tout de go le document et m'empêchant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. On se dit donc rendez-vous demain à treize heures aux quais de Cedar ! Et ne sois pas en retard, je compte sur toi Juvia ! »

Et sur ce, la mage stellaire me plante là, devant le tableau des quêtes. Elle file en direction de la sortie, le pas droit et des plus assurés, le sourire pendu aux lèvres.

Assez expéditif et commandé tout ça…

C'est à peine si j'ai eu mon mot à dire. J'ai juste témoigné de mon intérêt pour qu'aux yeux de Lucy cela présuppose une affirmation directe. En deux-trois mouvements la clause a été conclue ; j'ai été mise dans le sac en un claquement de doigts – ou plutôt, en un claquement de syllabes… En soi, ce n'est pas dérangeant, au contraire, cela tombe à pic et j'allais accepter, mais je trouve malgré tout un peu étrange qu'elle déboule comme ça, me propose exactement ce qui me convient pour tout aussi vite s'envoler – avec moi dans sa poche.

Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'ai ce que je souhaitais, et détail non négligeable, Lucy n'est pas venue pour discourir sur _certaines choses_ ; elle n'a absolument pas effleuré le sujet. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, Mirajane a elle aussi fini de me tatillonner sur ça. Ont-elles compris qu'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez ne menait à rien de satisfaisant ? Peut-être, et tant mieux.

Car depuis l'épisode « absence d'effusion sentimentale », il y a comme de _l'ignorance_ dans l'air ; douze jours sans que je ne rode plus autour de Grey ni que je lui cours après. On ne s'adresse plus la parole, juste des coups d'œil furtifs de temps à autre ; terminé les « Grey-sama » hurlés à tue-tête aussitôt qu'il franchit le seuil de la guilde, pas plus que je ne fuse sur lui pour l'enlacer de cette façon terriblement envahissante dès son entrée.

De son côté non plus il n'y a eu aucune réaction : une colère inexistante, pas un soupçon d'ennui, une contrariété aux abonnés absents ; _nada_. Si, l'habituelle froideur, mais ça je l'ai déjà éprouvée bien avant et pour être honnête, cela m'a blessée – plus que je l'ai cru et voulu –, car au fond cela n'a pas semblé le toucher plus que de mesure. Cela lui est égal que je le délaisse de cette manière, que je ne m'intéresse plus à lui. Grey n'est d'ailleurs pas revenu me voir depuis ce fameux soir où j'ai explosé : il n'a ni demandé des comptes ni n'est venu récrier sur ma conduite. Non, _rien du tout_ hormis de l'indifférence à l'état pur, cinglante et glaciale. Enfin la paix, qu'il a dû se dire ; cela m'a pincé le cœur, vraiment – et a rendu encore plus périssable mes sentiments pour lui.

Il a fallu attendre le troisième jour pour que les commentaires et sous-entendus apparaissent, en la personne de Mirajane. Elle a été la première à m'interroger. D'autres l'ont suivie mais ont très vite fait de ne pas insister alors que l'aînée Strauss et Lucy ont persévéré, elle se sont s'acharnées plusieurs fois pour obtenir des explications, en vain. Pendant quatre jours elles ont été sur mon dos, à essayer d'avoir des réponses satisfaisantes – lesquelles elles n'ont jamais eues, du reste. À chacune de leur tentative, je leur ai très clairement déclaré que je ne voulais pas en parler (ce qui était vrai), et que de toute façon je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était un problème ni en quoi c'était le leur.

Je comprends leur inquiétude, cela m'a même touchée car ce « changement » entre Grey et moi s'est perçu ; ça a dérouté. Cela montre que nous ne sommes pas invisibles, que l'on compte, que nous avons une place ici et que lorsque quelque chose cloche, il n'y a pas d'hésitation à s'approcher et à apporter son soutien ; on fait attention à nous. Pour autant, cela ne m'a pas poussé à m'épancher sur cette affaire ; pour quoi faire ? Je connais les tenants et les aboutissants. En discuter ne va pas modifier la donne ou faire dévier la trajectoire. C'est comme cela, à présent ; les choses sont ainsi devenues et débattre, éclaircir ou consoler ne fera pas changer ça.

Après quelques secondes à zieuter une dernière fois (pour la forme) le tableau d'affichage, je décide à mon tour d'abandonner la guilde et de retourner de ce pas à ma bicoque.

Dix-sept heures écoulées ; le temps file comme une flèche…

Je trace le même sillon que Lucy et lors de mon passage, je chipe des orbes plusieurs de mes compagnons.

Cana et Guildarts dans un bras de fer, lequel en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à la brune au vu de la sueur perlant le long de son front.

Jet et Droyer et leur infâme concours de rots. De parfaits champions qu'ils sont, tant et si bien qu'ils me font grimacer de dégoût. Ils s'en donnent à cœur joie – mon Dieu que c'est ragoutant…

Erza, Makarov et Luxus conversent dans leur coin, assis à la table centrale du hall. Sur les trois, il y en a surtout deux qui palabrent, Titania ayant un tête-à-tête gustatif avec son péché à la fraise.

Wendy et Carla, en train de siroter un jus frais tout juste servi par l'aimable Mirajane, laquelle rigole de bon cœur avec sa fratrie de sang.

C'est plutôt paisible, il n'y a pas trop de monde et surtout, les fauteurs de troubles sont ailleurs. Le chahut n'a pas rugi cette fois et pour être honnête, c'est tout aussi bien. Cette accalmie doit régner de temps en temps au sein de notre chaumière commune ; cela édulcore les âmes.

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'éther agresse ; lui seul, qui gît et avale de son bleu clair et intact les alentours. La température courtise la peau, c'est doux, le vent souffle juste ce qu'il faut pour se sentir tout à son aise. J'aime. Le printemps est définitivement une saison qui égaye, pas seulement l'humain, mais aussi le paysage. Il y a quelque chose de frais, de renouveau qui décore les journées. J'ai cette impression de faire partie de la ronde ; je danse avec les couleurs, elles me réchauffent et j'apporte mes palettes. Du vert, rose, jaune, cela se réunit mais jamais s'aplatit ; harmonie des choses, simplicité qui bonifie. On se sent à sa place dans cet espace de différence et de mélange qui s'adopte.

À mesure de ma marche, les passants se dévoilent et se gravent puis se décollent de la rétine. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux mais j'en distincte de toutes sortes : des couples, des familles où parfois les générations se rassemblent, des enfants s'attachant les mains tandis que d'autres courent et s'aventurent au loin, des adultes et des ados à deux, à plusieurs, en solitaire. Ça cancanent, rient, écoutent ou contemplent le panorama, les gens, l'autour – ce qui s'y vit. J'ai sans fin appartenu au groupe qui observe et non celui qui goûte. Cette manie de se tenir à distance m'imprègne encore aujourd'hui du reste.

Le contact n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Depuis toute petite et bien après j'ai veillé à rester à l'écart, dans ces coins où l'œil heureux ne traîne pas. Cela m'a toujours semblé plus simple ; ne pas se montrer, demeurer là-bas, là où on ne nous voit pas et où on ne nous entend pas. Cela fait tellement moins mal – du moins on s'en persuade. Pendant longtemps je me suis gardée d'approcher ou de me risquer à exister aux yeux des autres. Il y a eu quelque chose de si familier dans cette attitude que cela en est devenu sécurisant : ça s'est transformé en bouclier invisible ; un rempart contre l'existence, la vraie, celle où on se sent être par soi-même et avec autrui. Même si cela tord la psyché, on ne cherche plus à lutter ou à faire différemment car cela nous constitue, une partie du moins ; on ne remet plus en cause ou essayons de changer. Cela aurait pu durer à jamais, je le sais. C'était parti pour d'ailleurs.

Sauf que j'ai rencontré Grey.

À partir de cet instant, cela n'a plus été pareil. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte de suite ; imperceptiblement, cela a bougé.

Quelque chose s'est ouvert ; un cadenas a cédé ; quelque chose s'est libérée.

Cet accrochage, au-delà du bourgeon amoureux qu'il a fait fleurir, m'a amenée vers Fairy Tail. Cette guilde a été de l'oxygène pur, comme j'en ai peu connu ; ils ont balayé la marée noirâtre. Sans que je le voie venir, j'ai commencé à plaisanter et à être sans faux semblant. De la joie, du désir, du rire, du beau temps, des sourires ; authentique. Je n'ai plus été à l'extérieur ou en dehors de ce cercle lumineux, non, j'y participe à présent. À mesure des jours passés avec eux et avec Grey, je me suis fondue dans cette toupie du vivre ensemble, je me suis exposée, livrée et pour la première fois je suis allée vers l'autre sans crainte et sans animosité. Ils m'ont redonné de la couleur, ou pour mieux dire, ils m'ont permis de reluire comme telle, avec mes teintes propres, sans chercher à les maquiller ou à les modifier à leur goût.

Telle qu'elle, j'ai été.  
Telle qu'elle, ils m'ont prise.

Et quand j'y repense, c'est assez ironique, car au final je me suis affranchie de plusieurs jougs pour m'en voir porter d'autres.

Je tourne à un croisement ; cela croasse haut dans le dôme. Le chant se mêle de fois à d'autres aux ballades et aux railleries. Il y a plus de monde – de bambins, de pas, d'animaux et de fumets qui émoustillent les papilles ; invite la faim à faire saliver.

Pendant un instant je suis absorbée par ces odeurs de sucre et de pâtes cuites ; moelleuses dans la bouche, fondant sous les dents, délicieuses à avaler… À regret je les sens subitement déguerpir lorsque je prends à ma gauche, et peut-être n'est-ce au final pas plus mal, car sinon ma gourmandise n'aurait pas résisté…

Je continue donc à déambuler, coincée à nouveau dans mes pensées.

J'aurais beau dire, c'est à cause de Grey que j'en suis arrivée où j'en suis aujourd'hui. C'est d'abord passé par lui et par ce sentier rocailleux de l'affection. Peu importe si c'est en bien ou en mal, Grey reste un point inflexible de ma vie. Il est plus que l'homme dont je suis (j'ai été ?) amoureuse : il est un carrefour, celui-là qui selon la route choisie trace une tout autre voie. Dès que j'ai croisé son regard – et me suis noyée dedans –, je l'ai su.

Grey Fullbuster demeure une de ces personnes qui oriente mon plumeau ; il fait pleuvoir l'encre, et dessine la trajectoire.

Au départ il a été un raz-de-marée, non pas celui qui détruit ou fracasse, mais celui qui bouleverse : il a empalé mon âme de cette flèche si incandescente et vivante ; un second souffle – une renaissance –, car j'ai rarement éprouvé un sentiment d'existence aussi fort. Être à ses côtés, le voir, lui parler, sentir ses prunes sur moi et dans les miennes – l'aimer, candidement et profondément –, cela m'a procuré une telle soif de plaisir et de désir… ça a été incroyable. J'ai imaginé et souhaité que cela durerait, pire, que cela serait encore meilleur une fois la réciprocité éclose et installée.

Sauf que cela n'a jamais germé, chez lui.

Ça n'a jamais été mutuel.

 _L'Amour_ n'a guère une fois niché dans ce bloc de glace.

Pourtant j'ai persévéré, j'ai tenu, j'y ai cru tant et si bien qu'à un moment cette foi increvable s'est métamorphosée en poison ; une gangrène, rongeant bout par bout. Avec le recul, je me demande même si je ne l'ai pas de suite senti, si je ne l'ai pas toujours su, que cela irait précisément là où ça va sans arrêt. C'est tellement plus accommodant d'être en terrain connu et de s'y cantonner. Au fond, cet amour qui m'a transpercée toute entière, j'en ai eu terriblement peur je pense car à bien y regarder, je n'ai pas avancé, au contraire, j'ai stagné – me suis emmurée ; figée dans mes fantasmes et ma foi corrompus. Le parcours entrepris a inlassablement demeuré le même, sans contours, sans débandades, sans rien d'autre que du surplace.

J'ai foncé bille en tête dans cette unique direction, m'y engouffrant même lorsque je savais qu'au bout ne m'attendait qu'un cul-de-sac. J'ai préféré buter contre un mur et courir après du vent plutôt que d'arrêter mon errance ; tourner la tête et percevoir ces routes à côté, juste là ; voir que d'autres chemins étaient possibles, qu'ils existaient et que je pouvais les emprunter – toujours, ils ont demeuré. Il a fallu du temps, beaucoup trop et avec son lot de cisailles avant que j'en prenne conscience et l'accepte.

Je n'avais pas prévu que ça dérape – que je déraille. Les choses n'ont pas tourné selon mon bon vouloir, et il est évident que j'ai encore du mal à me résigner. Oui, le quitter, sentimentalement, ne plus l'aimer, lui, cela ne passe pas comme une lettre à la poste, surtout quand je vois ce que cela engendre et fait ressentir : abstention, éloignement, abandon, inappétence. De nouveaux affects qui poussent, à l'opposé total de ces graines de tout temps – passion, admiration, loyauté, dévotion. Même si cela grandit peu à peu, cela n'en reste pas moins facile.

Ce n'est plus comme jadis.  
Je ne suis plus sur les mêmes rails ; j'ai dévié.

Une autre allée s'est ouverte, et je suis en train de la prendre.  
J'avance.

Sur un de ces chemins jusque-là invisibles.  
Pas de la façon dont je l'ai rêvé.

Mais il n'y a dès lors plus cet engourdissement ; perfides sables mouvants, car ne se perçoivent pas.  
Je m'en suis dégagée, pas entièrement – pas encore –, mais cela va venir.

Oui.

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
Non pas de paroles, de consolation, d'explications ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Juste et seulement du temps.

Avant que je ne tire un trait net et définitif sur Grey Fullbuster.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça aura plu à certains et si ce n'est pas le cas, faut pas hésiter à le dire aussi, les commentaires c'est du bon et du moins bon._

 _Pour ceux que ça intéresse, rendez-vous donc le lundi 25 juin avec le **chapitre 3 - ... même pour moi.**_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qui suivent, qui aiment et qui commentent ! Ça fait très plaisir - je ne le redirais jamais assez._

 _Très bonne semaine à tous !_


	3. même pour moi

_Holà !_

 _Pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Je me suis amusée et mieux que ça, l'écriture m'a amenée sur des choses que je n'avais pas prévues au départ._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _3 – … même pour moi_**

Qu'est-ce qu'il branle ce couillon ?

Adossé contre un mur, je tire sur ma cigarette puis expire une grande bouffée ; nuage cancérigène contaminant l'air.

Vite fait l'œil se lève et touche une lorgnade aux mouettes gueulardes. Là-haut elles sont maîtres du dôme, elles font des allers et venues, filent droit devant ou tournent en rond. Tu sais qu'elles sont là, avec leurs jappements à tout va. On dirait un concerto éraillé dont les aigus saignent les tympans ; piaillements de femelles qui te rebattent les oreilles… La volaille occupe son territoire et le fait parfaitement savoir.

Ma lucarne revient sur la terre ferme. Au-devant, la masse s'active comme une fourmilière.

Ça sue, transporte, soulève, se déplace à droite et à gauche, commande, engueule, maugrée.

Les plus hardis n'hésitent pas à porter des charges pesant le double de leur poid. Y a ceux qui ordonnent – on les reconnaît à leur posture rigide et immobile, le regard scrutateur et aux aguets. Ça me fait penser à ces vautours rodant autour de leur proie qui observent et terrassent au moment propice. Certains en revanche n'ont pas peur de mettre la main à la pâte tandis que d'autres se contentent de mugir à qui veut l'entendre. Suffit que ton tympan effleure leurs jappements pour que tu éprouves aussitôt une _furieuse_ envie de leur foutre du scotche, à défaut de leur couper la langue ; qu'ils se la ferment, une bonne fois pour toutes. Oui, y en a ils soûlent vraiment… Je me suis retenu de lâcher mon p'tit commentaire, car même si sur l'instant ça soulage foutrement (et pas que pour moi), deux minutes après ils repartent de plus belle, si ce n'est pas en bramant deux fois plus…

Je fais donc l'indifférent ; passe d'un visage à l'autre, faisant mine d'être impassible à cette vie qui se bouscule autour de moi. Pourtant je vois et le ressens comme ça grouille ; me gave, _un tantinet_.

Du brouhaha plein l'ouïe.

Lamer.  
Les piafs.  
La parlote.  
Les mots balancés à la volée et giclant de toute part.  
Le clairon des navires en approche.  
La décharge des cargaisons.

Un vrai bordel.

Et les narines n'en sont pas en reste avec cette humidité qui débouche les canaux. À cinq kilomètres le sel t'émoustille déjà le pif. Avec ça se mêlent les odeurs d'usines du coin puis celles tout aussi grimaçantes de la ferraille sciée et de la pollution marine. Un port quoi.

Je fume un dernier coup puis jette le mégot au sol.

Mains dans les poches, je me décolle du mur et m'avance, histoire de voir si l'autre naze ramène sa fraise. Je guette l'horizon – par-là où je suis arrivé, la route nord. Yeux plissés, l'œil ricoche de tignasse en tignasse. De suite je sais si la touffe rose est dans les parages, ce qui n'est pas (encore) le cas.

« Mais il fout quoi bordel !? », je jure tout haut.

L'impatience s'emballe.

De prime à bord je ne suis pas un grand fan pour poireauter, d'autant plus lorsque c'est à cause de ce surchauffé du gland. Ça a le don de titiller l'humeur ; quinze minutes que je suis planté comme un piquet, à le guetter d'une seconde à l'autre, clope au bec (trois de grillées déjà ! Pour sûr qu'il va me racheter un paquet le con).

Et dire qu'il m'a bassiné sur le fait d'être à l'heure ; _la blague…_

Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu avec son chantage à deux balles : « si t'es en retard, crois-moi que j'me ferais un plaisir de dire à tous que c'était pour finir ta _p'tite affaire_ … hein, pervers ? ». J'ai toujours en tête son sourire de gros benêt vicieux… Sauf qu'en réalité, c'est moi l'idiot : je me suis pointé dix minutes en avance et me voilà en train de gober les mouches à attendre que cet empaffé daigne s'amener.

Un énième soupire.

Cette mission n'a même pas encore commencé que déjà elle me les brise… Ça promet pour la suite.

Pourquoi, déjà, j'ai accepté ? Ah oui, pour me « changer les idées ». Jusqu'ici ça n'a pas trop mal marché. Certes d'entrée de jeu je peste et veux bastonner l'autre enflammé, mais au moins je ne me prends pas le chou sur _des choses et d'autres_. Alors c'est vrai qu'y a mieux comme façon de s'aérer la tête, d'ailleurs je ne l'envisageais pas sous cet angle, mais ça occupe. Pendant un court instant ça se fige dans la cervelle, et ça fait sacrément du bien.

Car depuis douze jours maintenant les méninges ont (trop) tourné à bloc ; toupie infernale.

J'ai eu beau vouloir penser à autre chose, me persuader que ça n'a eu aucune portée, que je m'en suis foutu comme de l'an quarante, rien n'y a fait. Ça m'a pourri l'esprit, me harcelant toute la sainte journée ; tellement exacerbant ! Pourquoi se torturer le cerveau et l'affect sur tout ça !?

Ses insultes.  
Son regard.  
Ses paroles.

Et cette attitude qu'elle a eue ensuite…

Froide. Indifférente. Distante.

Au début, son comportement ou même ses menaces de pochtronne ont peu importé. Je n'y ai tout d'abord pas cru, autant sur le fond que sur la durée ; elle plierait, une fois encore – comme il en a toujours été. Pourquoi ça changerait ? Parce que cette fois elle y a mis _un peu_ plus de foi et de force ? Non. On ne se dénoue pas aussi simplement de soi-même. Ce qui m'a surtout préoccupé, ça a été que j'ai eu foutrement les nerfs ; ces injures, la bière, son geste, ils sont restés en travers. Sur le moment il y a eu une violente envie de gifler ; les doigts ont brûlé de l'intérieur, tant et si bien que s'ils avaient été lâchés la douleur aurait coulé dans les larmes. Donner coup pour coup, avec la même brutalité envoyée.

Elle a cogné fort…

À toute allure.  
Sans préavis.  
Et d'une fracassante conviction.

Une vraie matraque.

Ça m'a tellement mis en rogne ; j'ai bouillonné.

Pendant trois à six jours cette colère a grondé. J'ai voulu lui hurler dessus, la remettre à sa place, la blesser autant – si ce n'est plus – que ce qu'elle a fait avec moi. Je n'ai pourtant pas bougé le petit doigt ou ne serait-ce qu'un brin de cil ; que dalle. À elle, de s'avancer. À elle, de capituler ; hors de question que ce soit moi qui amorce le pas ; et puis quoi encore !? Ça aurait été un comble. Alors j'ai attendu, patient les premiers jours et de plus en plus frustré à mesure des journées : Juvia n'est pas une seule fois revenu vers moi. Pire, j'ai _senti_ cette distance grandir, elle s'est faite de plus en plus réelle. Ça s'est installé non pas juste quelques heures ou de façon provisoire, du tout. C'était _pour de bon_ , cette fois.

Là, que j'ai réalisé.

J'ai percuté.

C'était sérieux, _très_ sérieux.

Et tout à coup quelque chose a supplanté l'exaspération. Ça m'a pris brutalement à la gorge, et ça ne m'a plus quitté.

Le bataclan s'est à son tour rameuté dans la caboche ; là aussi, le nid a posé ses branches. J'ai eu beau essayé d'en faire abstraction, de ne pas cogiter, voire d'enfouir tout ce bordel émotionnel (faute de le flanquer à la porte), c'est resté, ça a collé comme une glue et ce jusque dans les fibres cellulaires. À croire qu'il n'y a eu aucune volonté, sauf qu'en vérité elle n'a pas fait le poids, car ô foutre Dieu que j'ai voulu que ça glisse tout seul, sans épanchement ou bousculade dans la coque. Ouais, j'ai imaginé ressentir zéro tremblement ni quelconque affolement ; rien, sinon ce marbre que j'excelle à sculpter au travers de l'apparat.

Pourquoi au juste j'aurais été balloté !? Juvia me lâchait ENFIN les basques et une bonne fois pour toutes ; _putain !_ Ça aurait dû avoir un goût de merveille, celui-là qui reste longtemps en bouche et qui telle la madeleine de Proust resurgit dans les sens à son seul souvenir ! Mais au lieu de ça il se passe quoi, je vous le demande !?

Une sacré-non-de-merde agitation.

Tout qui gigote.

La tête.  
Le cœur.

Pas moyen de contrôler ou de tempérer cette remontée.

Et je suis devenu comme ce fichu baigneur pris au piège par les flots marins ; vagues tempétueuses qui le malmènent comme bon leur semble.

Pour sûr donc qu'il a fallu que je me trouve dare-dare un truc à faire, une activité, n'importe quoi, _quelque chose_ qui permet de mettre tout ça dans un coin, l'entassant, le dissimulant derrière un drap ; juste avoir la paix, le temps d'un moment – d'une semaine, d'une journée, d'une heure ou plus !

C'est là que ce cher Natsu-l'émotionné est tombé à pique et m'a proposé l'air de rien cette mission de port.

J'ai pas cherché à tergiverser ou à me faire désirer, j'ai accepté presque sur-le-champ, ce qui a quelque peu surpris Salamèche. D'ordinaire ça ne se passe pas avec tant de « facilité », car j'ai tendance à barber et à poser tout un tas de questions avant de me décider. Or là, j'ai de suite dit oui. Pour autant Natsu ne m'a pas cuisiné ni n'a semblé suspicieux, juste que ça l'a étonné. En fait, dès que j'ai donné ma réponse et qu'il m'ait indiqué les horaires ainsi que le lieu de rendez-vous, il s'est carapaté aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Le lendemain s'est pointé et me voilà ici, à faire les cent pas – histoire de me dégourdir les jambes et de « décrisper » les nerfs autrement que par une énième cigarette au bout des lèvres.

Concentré sur mon passe-temps, je ne fais d'ailleurs pas gaffe à la foulée qui résonne derrière moi ; un marcheur, un employé, un touriste, un je ne sais qui ; quelqu'un, juste.

Ben non.

« Grey ? »

Aussitôt je me retourne.

Juvia ; un coup, fort, tambourine dans la poitrine.

La mage me dévisage, déconcertée au plus haut point ; ça change. Elle est passée où sa rétine distante et détachée ? Suffit de me voir là où elle ne m'attend pas pour que ça se ranime quelque part, dans cette lucarne où la ferveur se désincarne ?

« Qu'est-ce que Grey fait là ? »

Après la mine interdite, place à la voix dure et impassible.

Plus que ça qui se dit : ça m'emmerde, et pas qu'un peu, que tu sois là alors que je ne veux pas _du tout_ te voir. Je reconnais de suite ce genre de ton et de double message, j'en use tant et si bien au quotidien que c'est devenu un langage courant, chez moi.

Mais elle croit quoi ? Que ça m'enchante peut-être ? Elle débarque ici comme une fleur et fait sa dédaigneuse alors que pendant douze jours elle s'est bien gardée de m'adresser la parole ou de m'approcher. Et là, madame se pointe et fait sa pimbêche ? C'est du foutage de gueule ouais.

« C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça, tu recommences à m'épier ou quoi ? je médis en lui servant mon fidèle cocktail de froideur-méfiance-lassitude.

— Pourquoi ça manque à Grey ? elle contre-attaque avec aplomb, me défiant presque d'assurer le contraire. C'est terminé, Juvia ne filera plus aucun homme comme elle a pu filer Grey.

— Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop, réfuté-je.

— Pas avec Grey en tout cas, certifie-t-elle, catégorique.

— Pour quelqu'un qui est censé m'avoir rayé de sa vie, je trouve que mon prénom revient _un peu beaucoup_ dans ta bouche.

— Que Grey ne s'y trompe pas, Juvia a _un peu beaucoup_ été tentée de l'appeler « connard » ou « enfoiré », mais à quoi bon puisque de toute manière ça ne changerait rien. »

Je tique ; les dents se serrent.

Les piques se jettent à la figure, sans ménagement.

Aucun ne baisse le regard ; droit dans les yeux.

C'est un bras de fer, une lutte où dès le premier dard planté je me suis senti me redresser, comme si le corps en surplombant l'espace se munissait d'une cuirasse et ferait fléchir. Ainsi la puissance se préserve, mieux, s'étale. Ainsi on écrase l'adversaire, son échine courbée.

Sauf que Juvia joue la même pantomime : elle tient tête. Ses orbes transpercent et bien que je n'en laisse rien (ou peu) paraître, ça ébranle les défenses, ou plutôt, j'attaque avec plus de hargne et masque en même temps l'impact, celui-là que je ne veux ni afficher ni voir.

Ce ne sera pas moi, le premier, à capituler.

Ça a toujours été elle, et ça le restera ( _vraiment… ?_ ).

« Ça y est, tu fais plus ta p'tite fille docile et naïve ? Et comment ça se passe, tu t'es mise bien là aussi ou t'as enfin le courage de dire c'que tu penses en étant sobre, sans jeter des verres à la gueule ? je débine, n'ayant toujours pas digéré ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là.

— D'une, Juvia n'a pas jeté le verre à la figure, elle l'a balancé au sol et de deux Grey l'a amplement mérité ! A un moment donné y en a plus qu'assez de se faire traiter de la sorte. Juvia n'en serait pas arrivée là si Grey n'était pas un pareil dégonflé ! »

Plus qu'une accusation : un coup de gueule.

Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit : la mage enchaîne d'emblée.

« Grey parle de courage et de dire clairement les choses en face alors qu'il n'a jamais été capable de dire quoi que ce soit sur ses sentiments ; c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

— Ah mais parce que toi quand on te dit que t'es chiante, que tu colles trop et que tu soûles, tu le prends pour quoi !? Que tu peux continuer et qu'c'est dans la poche !? réprouvé-je, l'exaspération grondante. C'est pas moi qui me suis acharné coûte que coûte ! T'as pas voulu voir les choses en face et as préféré croire ce qui t'arrangeait, j'assène sans prendre de gants, intransigeant.

— À aucun moment Grey n'a dit à Juvia qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! explose-t-elle, le timbre et les fossettes en feu. Il s'est contenté de l'envoyer bouler tous les quatre matins comme une malpropre ! C'est tout ce que Grey a fait ! mitraille la mage comme pour me cribler de balles.

— Toi t'es venue p't'être m'en parler une seule fois sérieusement !? je braille, le sang me montant aux joues. Que dalle ! À chaque fois tu balances tes sentiments comme on brandit un fichu drapeau : tu les exposes à la vue de tous, tu fanfaronnes dessus et en verses des litres et des litres, comme si c'était pas intime ! T'es parfois si démesurée avec ça que j'ai l'impression qu'c'est faux, que tu sur-joues, accusé-je, cinglant. Elle où Juvia l'authenticité, dans tout ce show que tu fais !?

— Mais ça n'a jamais été un foutu show ! », elle proclame à s'en casser la voix, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Je me tais, figé par sa clameur.

Son regard ; elle me fusille.  
Son visage ; la rage et autre chose déforment.

Crispée.  
Blessée.

Ça lui déchire la pupille, et me tord les tripes.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Grey ! vocifère Juvia, comme si en aboyant ses paroles elle les ferait rentrer dans mon crâne. Ce n'était pas juste un béguin comme ça en passant ! On ne peut pas tricher avec ce genre de sentiments, tu le saurais si tu avais déjà éprouvé ce genre de choses ! Mais comment tu le pourrais ? Avec cette froideur qui entoure ton cœur, réprouve-t-elle, acerbe.

— J't'ai rien demandé, répliqué-je du tac au tac, piqué au vif. Cet amour j'en voulais pas, j'l'ai jamais voulu et j'en voudrais jamais. »

Les mots écharpent, ils brûlent même ; de l'acide, celui qui gicle soudainement et sans plus aucun contrôle.

La défense dans le réflexe, comme lorsqu'on met le doigt pile là où ça heurte. On renvoie l'ascenseur pour cogner comme on nous a cogné. Sauf que ça ne soulage pas autant que je l'ai pensé et souhaité, pas quand je sens cet éclat turquin me perforer la rétine.

La blessure coule, je l'aperçois mais elle n'est pas seule, il y a autre chose, une chose que je n'ai jamais perçue dans son regard.

Résignée.

Elle accepte ; la lutte est terminée.  
Ça meurt en elle et elle laisse faire.  
Elle me gomme, doucement, définitivement.

Et ça me noue l'estomac ; peur viscérale qui remonte et qui mord.

« Juvia ne l'a que trop bien compris… mais que Grey se rassure, il n'aura plus affaire à cet amour, Juvia le lâche pour de bon. »

Ça matraque.

Attaque.  
Détraque.

 _Arrête._

Cogne le poitrail.  
Entaille l'âme.

 _Arrête bordel !_

Pulvérise.  
Brise.

La banquise.

 _Putain !_

« YO LES GARS ! »

De suite je me retourne : vers nous déboulent en courant l'incorrigible tête à flamme et Lucy, la foulée plus légère et la contrariété peinte sur le minois – à l'inverse de Natsu qui affiche à outrance, comme d'habitude, son parfait sourire de nigaud bienheureux.

« Vous êtes arrivés… il y a… longtemps ? demande la blonde une fois parvenue à nous rejoindre, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

— Juvia est là depuis cinq minutes, avise celle-ci, stoïque.

— Moi dix.

— Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit… On est en retard ; t'es chiant Natsu, vitupère la magicienne, mécontente.

— Ben quoi ? J'allais quand même pas partir sans mon écharpe ! Sans elle je me sens aussi nu qu'un ver. », se défend en toute bonne foi le réprimandé.

Ce sur quoi Lucy renchérit en remontrances, et à Natsu de protester sans en démorde d'un pouce. Une, voire deux minutes ils passent à brailler l'un contre l'autre. En plus d'arriver à la bourre, ils font leur petite scène de ménage l'air de rien, comme si nous n'étions pas là.

Ils ne semblent même pas remarquer la tension ambiante, est-elle toujours ici du reste ? Dès que ces deux zigotos ont débarqué, il y a eu comme une espèce d'explosion ; bulle qui éclate, celle dans laquelle on s'est enfermés. Ils nous ont rebranché sur le fil du monde et j'ai alors eu l'impression de sentir cet orage se suspendre, non pas disparaître mais… comme mis de côté, en attente – rangé dans un coin.

D'ailleurs, aucun des deux ne paraît surpris de nous voir Juvia et moi ici, pourtant à aucun moment il n'a été mentionné que la femme pluie serait de la partie ; je tilte.

« Vous aviez prévu le coup pas vrai ? »

Ça stoppe net leur chicane de marmots. Faut dire que j'y ai mis l'intonation, bien austère et accusatrice.

« Euh… de quoi tu parles ? Prévu quel coup au juste ? feint de ne pas comprendre Lucy.

— Que Grey et Juvia soient ici. »

Réponse directe et tout aussi réprobatrice ; la mage d'eau est autant agacée que moi de s'être faite pigeonner de la sorte. Sur ce point on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Pas une fois Lucy n'a mentionné que Grey participerait à la mission, elle a seulement parlé de Natsu et d'elle.

— Ah oui ? J'ai dû bêtement oublier ce détail… Vraiment désolée Juvia, des fois je zappe des trucs sans que je m'en rende compte ; je ne suis pas blonde pour rien, rit cette dernière plus que gênée – _c'est ça_ _prends-nous pour des brêles…_

— Arrête ta comédie, t'es ridicule. Natsu m'a versé la même salade donc fais pas genre que c'est par accident qu'on se retrouve tous les deux ici, j'argue, le reproche mauvais.

— Ouais on a fait exprès et alors ? soupire ennuyé le chalumeau surpattes. On va pas y passer la journée non plus, c'est pas la mort donc stop d'en faire des caisses et go la mission ! s'enflamme-t-il comme le con d'excité qu'il est.

— Ouais ben ce s'ra sans moi, certifié-je, inflexible.

— Et sans Juvia, enchérit celle-ci sur le même ton.

— Rho allez faites pas vos gamins ! On est tous là donc autant y aller ! Puis faut qu'on soit minimum trois pour faire la mission, n'en déroge Natsu.

— Gaspille pas ta salive, ça sert à rien. On ira pas, point.

— Franchement mec tu m'déçois. J'pensais que tu serais au-dessus de ces gamineries, mais faut croire que t'es pas si adulte que ça… médit sans vergogne le dragon slayer – de quoi me foutre en rogne.

— Mais j't'emmerde ouais ! je fulmine, mon sang en train de fermenter. D'où **toi** tu me donnes des leçons de maturité !?

— Natsu nous critique d'agir comme des enfants, mais lui et Lucy ne sont pas mieux avec leur coup-bas manigancé en douce, se brandit l'imparable contre-attaque.

— C'est clair ! exclamé-je dans un cri d'approbation.

— Peut-être mais ça n'empêche pas que Natsu ait raison, vous faites tout un flan pour pas grand-chose. Alors oui c'est vrai qu'on ne vous a pas tout dit et j'avoue que c'était pas très sympa, mais de là à s'offusquer comme ça et à être aussi rébarbatif… c'est pas un peu exagéré ? Ce n'est qu'une pauvre petite mission d'un à deux jours tout au plus, pourtant c'est la croix et la bannière pour vous de la faire ensemble… En quoi est-ce à ce point un problème ? J'aimerais qu'on m'explique. »

Silence de poids ; l'écrivain en herbe nous a cloué le bec.

 _Putain de maligne…_

Lucy met le doigt pile là où l'on ne veut pas qu'il soit posé. Pire, la blonde nous piège avec brio : elle sait pertinemment l'électricité qu'il y a entre nous deux. Or elle joue l'ignorante pour mieux nous pousser à cracher le morceau. À aucun moment elle n'a laissé tomber, pas même après les cinq fois où je l'ai envoyée sur les roses, pas même après qu'elle ait fait mine d'abandonner. Quel pauvre naïf d'avoir cru être débarrassé de sa curiosité… C'est une vraie roublarde, pleine de ressources malicieuses ; la jumelle de Mirajane.

Je suis sûr que nous avoir collés Juvia et moi sur cette quête est le fruit d'un plan élaboré avec soin, dans le seul but d'éclaircir ces zones d'ombre que miss fouine veut à tout prix débusquer. Par ailleurs quoi qu'on fasse Lucy obtient gain de cause, une partie du moins : dans un cas on reconnaît qu'y a « couac » entre Juvia et moi – entraînant derechef une pluie de sommations quant au pourquoi-du-comment-et-du-je-le-savais (chose dont on se passera dans l'absolu, car ni la mage d'eau ni moi ne souhaitons nous justifier ou même parler _encore_ de tout ça). De l'autre, c'est entrer malgré tout dans le jeu en acceptant de faire cette satanée besogne en équipe.

Y a pas de doute, l'héritière Heartfilia sait y faire… mais pour sûr que ce sera l'unique manche qu'elle remportera.

« T'as pas tort c'est vrai. Ça va pas nous tuer de passer un jour ou deux ensemble, surtout pour ce qu'i faire, joué-je les lucides.

— Ah ben voilà, on est d'accord ! se réjouit la victorieuse. N'est-ce pas Juvia ?

— … oui, abdique-t-elle sous la voix dissuasive de Lucy (celle-là qui promet de funestes choses si l'on a le cœur un peu trop longtemps rebelle – et je sais de quoi je parle…).

— Bon ben c'est réglé, allons-y les nazes ! » proclame en parfait exalté du bocal Salamander.

Natsu ouvre la voie ; direction ouest.

On le suit au pas, tel de sages élèves. Pas de vague ou quelconque récrimination ; on avance en silence. Le calme règne un certain moment entre les rangs ; ça dorlote.

Le coquillard vagabonde ainsi à droite et à gauche. Les bâtisses, les marcheurs, les cabots et autres bestiaux défilent puis disparaissent. C'est la même pour ce raffut citadin, il grésille dans l'oreille ; parlote, aboiement, rires, instructions, piaulements.

Du bruit de zone. Le fond de paysage. Pas de quoi s'attarder dessus, bien que ce serait bienvenu.

D'ordinaire, ces coloris et pétarades ont le don de distraire la caboche ; la capte, l'avale. Au placard la réflexion, ses tentacules n'enserrent plus la psyché. Il y a alors comme une liberté, voire une respiration de la pensée. J'aime cet effet presque analgésique, car plus que le cerveau qui se décontracte, le corps aussi se relâche ; débarrasse cette contorsion de la chair et des émotions. Souvent d'ailleurs ça fonctionne, un p'tit coup d'œil aux alentours, sur ces physionomies passagères et voilà qu'on se met en stand-by ; pause, dans le branle-bas intérieur. Or cette fois ça me laisse de marbre.

Je me contente de marcher, d'écouter cette pompe battre avec indolence dans le poitrail. Je ne m'écarte pas – reste sur la ligne, celle-là qui sécurise, celle-là qui contourne le terrain glissant.

Je ne vois pas ces quinze minutes s'écouler ; s'effondrent sans que j'ai le temps de les saisir – tant mieux.

Notre cortège s'arrête devant une bâtisse tout en bois, l'unique plantée le long des quais. Encerclée de cargaisons et d'ouvriers, ça fourmille beaucoup autour. Lucy y pénètre et en ressort quelques secondes plus tard accompagnée d'un court sur pattes. Coiffe au carré, ce dernier s'affûte d'une défroque de riche : chemise cachemire surplombée d'un veston cuir, en daim, sans manches, ainsi que d'un pantalon noir, cintré à la taille et à la coupe droite. Ses mocassins d'une époque révolue et son béret à la grisaille vieillissante lui dessinent un air de cinquantenaire, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'approche de nous : les rides en coin et l'expression belliqueuse des pupilles piquent les yeux.

Alfonso – comme il s'annonce – fait tache dans le décor. Y a même pas besoin qu'il parle pour qu'on sache à qui on a affaire, rien que sa dégaine et sa manière de zieuter de haut en bas en dit long sur le personnage… Un p'tit bourgeois qui veut se donner le genre dans un lieu de crasse et de sueur (le type parfait pour se défouler lorsque les poings démangent un brin).

Le maître des docks réclame l'ordre de mission signé, lequel est remis par Lucy. Parcouru brièvement, le parchemin se referme une fois tout vérifié. Monsieur bobo indique donc la marche à suivre : itinéraire, point d'arrivée et de cargaison, celle-ci située et gardée à vingt mètres de là. Bien entendu, Alfonso-m'as-tu-vu nous rabâche les oreilles de consignes : aucune casse, aucune perte, pas de retard démesuré et se faire le plus discret possible si l'on veut obtenir la totalité des gains – juste un foutu blablabla qui étale sa « pédantitude ».

On se carapate après une dizaine de minutes (presque interminables…) vers la charrette. Personne ne demande son reste, le groupe file aussitôt. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que Natsu n'ait pas éructé quelques remarques salées à l'encontre d'Alfonso. D'habitude, le dragon slayer ne se retient pas de remettre à sa place les péteux dans son genre, mais cette fois il n'a pas ouvert la bouche ni intenté une de ces œillades enflammées. Pour mieux dire, il s'en est royalement battu le calbar – comme quoi cet agité du citron s'améliore avec le temps…

Une fois parvenus à la carriole, on inspecte rapidos : deux sièges à l'avant pour conduire le quadrupède et un arrière saturé de caissons, de toiles et autres objets enveloppés dans un drap.

Lucy et Juvia s'emparent des rênes tandis que Natsu et moi-même déambulons à côté.

Nous prenons vingt minutes pour quitter la ville.

Les cymbales urbaines diminuent, voire se dissipent à mesure qu'on s'éloigne du port. La foule aussi s'amenuise même si la populace reste importante dans les rues commerçantes. On n'a en outre aucun mal à se frayer un sillon jusqu'à la sortie, les gens s'écartent d'eux-mêmes – ce qui n'est pas désagréable. Ça devient plus tranquille dans l'ouïe, mais ce n'est qu'une fois à plusieurs mètres de la cité que le bruit meurt.

Carte et boussole en main, les filles guident. Nous suivons et assurons les arrières.

Pendant deux heures on laboure un interminable chemin en terre, le martèlement régulier des sabots en guise d'ambiance sonore.

Autour s'étend une herbe défraîchie, ou pour mieux dire un océan de vert des plus ennuyants. Très peu d'arbres ou de plantes perforent cette monotonie. Durant la première heure je m'en accommode mais arrivé à la deuxième... l'indifférence s'égrène ; l'uniformité devient pénible, voire agaçante. Rien de nouveau ne vient titiller l'attention ou les orbites.

Et ce qui doit (et ne voulait pas) resurgir resurgit : la pensée se réactive ; mouline, mouline, mouline.

Alors je soupire, une fois, deux fois puis toutes les dix secondes. Ça reste inaudible un bref instant jusqu'à s'entendre de plus en plus. Pire, je peste à voix basse et pas du genre à ce que ça passe inaperçu…

« Bon qu'est-ce que t'as mec ? m'interroge tout de go mon compagnon de route.

— Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

— Ça fait dix minutes que tu rumines comme un bœuf et ça commence à m'soûler. Alors soit t'arrêtes, soit tu vides ton sac et on en parle plus, décrète-t-il, irrité.

— Comme s'il y avait un truc qui m'chiffonnait… Et puis merde, si je veux râler je râle ! On est dans un pays libre bordel donc j'fais ce que je veux, m'emporté-je pas qu'un peu farouche.

— Ouais, sauf qu'on a quatre heures de marche à se taper ensemble, c'qui est déjà assez barbant comme ça pour qu'en plus t'en rajoutes une couche. Puis au-delà d'ça, tu crois que j'ai pas capté ton comportement de ces derniers temps ? Y a un truc qui te trotte dans la tête, c'est marqué sur ton front. »

Sur le coup je ne pipe mot, déconcerté.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la perspicacité (fine et inattendue) de Natsu ou bien ma propre naïveté à me penser hermétique qui me laisse stupéfait. Les deux, sûrement.

Enfin aussi, c'est plutôt rare (exceptionnel oui) lorsque ce gars-là fait état d'une telle « sagacité » on va dire, surtout dans un moment pareil ; il me sort ça à l'improviste, à la façon « tiens regarde il fait mauvais aujourd'hui ». Y a de quoi être interdit, d'ailleurs ça doit se voir sur mon pif car monsieur clairvoyant plie des cils.

« Fais pas cette tête mec, ça s'sent de suite quand y a un truc qui va pas. En général tu règles l'histoire dans ton coin et basta, ça se termine en l'espace de deux jours, trois grands max. Sauf que là, ça dure depuis un moment, ça a pas l'air de passer ton affaire. Résultat, ça te prend le chou et on en fait les frais… Enfin moi surtout, geint-il.

— Si t'es pas content tu peux toujours aller prendre la place d'une des filles, j't'ai pas demandé à être avec moi que je sache. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as à faire ton psy ? Ça te ressemble pas… t'es qui ? je me méfie faussement.

— C'est ça fous-toi de ma gueule, mais en attendant y a pas besoin d'être psy pour savoir c'qui t'emmerde. Suffit de t'observer ; c'est clair comme de l'eau d'roche.

— Ah ouais vraiment ? Alors vas-y balance m'sieur je-sais-tout, que je rigole un peu, le mets-je au défi d'enrayer mon scepticisme.

— C'est en rapport avec Juvia, pas vrai ? », énonce celui-ci après un bref silence.

Il ne rigole pas. C'est proféré avec calme, avec sérieux.

Ça me la coupe (encore).

Il m'a pris au dépourvu.

Durant quatre-cinq secondes je ne dis rien ; je le dévisage.

Je m'suis attendu à toute autre chose de sa part. Qu'il se targue. Qu'il se moque. Qu'il fasse l'idiot. Qu'il débite une ânerie aussi grosse que lui. Or c'est totalement l'inverse : en plus d'avoir visé juste, Natsu invite à la discussion, celle où la gausserie et le dédain n'ont pas leur place.

« Ouais. », je déclare avec franchise, sans chercher à me défiler.

Je pourrais faire l'autruche comme d'habitude – après tout, j'excelle dans ce domaine –, mais… je crois que je n'en ai plus envie. Pas maintenant, pas à cet instant où cette perche m'est tendue.

« J'sais pas quoi faire, et ça me gave. Je pensais pas que ça me prendrait autant la tête ; y a pas lieu ! Juvia me colle plus, elle m'appelle plus Grey-sama, elle se jette plus sur moi… Elle fait plus rien de tout ça, je débite après un court instant de silence.

— Et alors, ça t'met pas bien ?

— Non, et justement ça devrait pas. Depuis belle lurette j'attends qu'elle arrête de faire sa groupie sauf que c'est pas juste ça. Elle arrête, tout.

— C't'à-dire ? interroge-t-il, sourcils froncés.

— Du jour au lendemain madame a décidé de me rayer de sa vie ; ça lui a pété au casque, comme ça. Au début je n'y ai pas cru, normal. Tu vois toi Juvia Lockser faire comme si j'existais pas ? lui demandé-je de confirmer l'improbable.

— Euh bah…

— On a jamais vu ça ouais, j'approuve à sa place et bloquant toute objection (j'en veux pas, ça foutrait en l'air mon plaidoyer). Pourtant depuis plus d'une semaine elle fait que ça, m'ignorer. C'n'est pas juste pour me faire réagir, elle est _sérieuse,_ tu vois. Pire, elle m'envoie de ces piques dans la tronche… J'ai eu droit à du « connard » et à de l'« enfoiré », pour ne citer que ça.

— Non sérieux… !? Elle t'a traité de connard et d'enfoiré, Juvia !? n'en revient-il pas, le coquillard et l'expression ahuris.

— Ouais, c'est pour dire.

— C'est clair qu'c'est pas son genre, mais… en quoi ça te fait à ce point chier ? Je t'insulte aussi et j'suis loin d'être le seul… puis surtout, elle te fout la paix maintenant alors où est le blême ?

— T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès !? j'engueule, énervé. Je viens précisément de te dire pourquoi ça faisait chier ! T'écoutes quand on t'parle ou c'est juste que tu comprends rien à rien !?

— C'est toi l'bouseux des banquises qui dit de la merde ! On a bien vu et compris, putain, que ça te faisait chier que tu sois plus idolâtré comme le Dieu-du-cul-à-poil que t'es ! Mais mec, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que Juvia n'en ait plus à carrer de ta face de fion !? C'est pas comme si tu t'souciais de ses sentiments, si !? », s'emporte-t-il dans sa fougue grondante, la bile au bout de la langue et les flammes dans l'iris – je sens presque d'ici le feu me brûler la rétine…

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent ; je ne rétorque pas.

Rien ne vient ; aucun verbe, aucun son.

Juste ces mots, les tout derniers.

Ils frappent ; résonnent ; s'implantent.

Évidence.

Eux, qui laissent sans voix.  
Eux, qui font pulser le rythme cardiaque.  
Eux, qui tissent les lettres sur ce qui n'a jamais été avoué et oralisé.

Ça, qui me fait paraître comme un con muet en train de sonder l'autre gland avisé – faut bien le reconnaître, il a du flair ce crevard…

Natsu semble le capter également : soudain l'ardeur de ses pupilles tronque contre un minois ébahi, voire amusé ?

« Attends… non, c'est ça !? s'estomaque le dragon slayer, sidéré d'avoir tapé dans le mille. Putain mais oui, c'est ça ! crie-t-il surexcité – triomphant – face à mon mutisme. Elle t'est pas indifférente ! Grey Fullbuster-le-constipé-de-l'affect a des sentiments ! T'es…

— Tu vas la boucler espèce de truie, le menacé-je entre quatre-z-yeux, son écharpe saisie.

— Ben quoi, t'assumes pas ? sourit Natsu, pas du tout intimidé – au contraire. Ça sert à rien d'se cacher ou de se mentir, quand t'as ça dans la peau tu peux rien y faire.

— Mais putain ferme-là ! m'emporté-je mal à l'aise, ma prise resserrée sur son cache-col.

— Tu devrais t'voir, c'est impayable ! il ricane presque la larme à l'œil.

— Continue à te fendre la poire et très bientôt tu pleur'ras tes couilles !

— C'que t'es chatouilleux… mais ça se comprend, à ta place ça me foutrait carrément les boules. Juste au moment où tu réalises que Juvia te plaît, ben elle décide de te lâcher la grappe pour de bon ; c'est clair qu'ça craint. »

Je relâche aussi sec ma prise ; largue mon regard glacial puis regagne ma route à une bonne distance de cet empaffé.

Je me suis attendu à quoi, au juste ? À ce qu'il me prête son épaule pour que je chiale ? Rien que d'imaginer la scène le frisson remonte ; pas son genre ni le mien du reste. Pourtant j'ai joué le jeu, j'ai été sincère, me suis ouvert et ce casse burne ne trouve rien de mieux que de se bidonner ; _abruti_.

« Rho allez le prends pas comme ça. », me rattrape-t-il en revenant vers ma droite.

N'a pour seule riposte que l'aphasie, et ma froideur impavide.

« Avoue quand même que c'est assez tordant, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de toi…

— Non j'trouve pas ça drôle alors dégage et lâche-moi. », je le rembarre avec toute l'animosité qui bouillonne en moi.

Pendant un bref instant (dix-quinze secondes) il n'objecte rien, se contente de me scruter et au moment où je pense être enfin débarrassé de lui, le voilà qu'il remet ça – pas de la façon dont je m'y attends cependant.

« J'suis désolé. »

Honnête. Grave même.

Je lui jette une œillade.

« J'pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux. Depuis quand ?

— J'en sais rien. », j'affirme après un court silence.

C'est pile à cet instant que le plat des alentours s'échange avec une forêt plénière : on s'enfonce dans les bois. Nos pieds cabossent l'argile, ils évitent avec soin les rares flaques encore en vie. La boue en revanche est plus difficile à esquiver ; le torrent d'y hier imprègne toujours le sol.

De fois et d'autres la charrette a comme de légers soubresauts, les roues agressées par plusieurs roches du parterre. À part ces abrupts chocs, la ballade garde sa tranquillité.

On poursuit donc notre randonnée côte à côté, chacun enveloppé dans l'insonorité. L'air est peu à peu moins chargé. Pareil dans l'organisme, l'hémoglobine baisse en température ; colère dissoute.

Cette atmosphère plane un certain moment ; j'entends au-devant des bribes de conversations, tantôt des rires. Les filles ne semblent pas s'ennuyer. Le canasson avance doucement, sans se presser. Les alentours remuent ; vent qui fouette, oiseaux chanteurs, pouls régulier.

C'est étrange, y a dix minutes j'étais une boule de nerf et là je me sens posé ; esprit vidé, pensées éloignées. Ça fait du bien, rend l'espace plus familier.

« Y a pas trente-six choses à faire dans c'cas, déclare soudain le chalumeau, sévère, sa pupille clouée dans mon onyx. Tu vas la voir et tu lui balances c'que t'as dans les tripes, proclame-t-il.

— Si c'est pour me sortir des généralités aussi bidon, abstiens-toi, merci, je critique blasé au plus haut point.

— C'est pas des banalités, c'est la stricte vérité mec : tu prends tes couilles et t'y vas, merde ! Qu'est-ce t'as à perdre ? Rien ! Elle t'a déjà largué.

— Elle m'a pas largué, rectifié-je, le ton aigre.

— Ouais enfin tu m'as compris. Prends le taureau par les cornes ; fonce putain ! Y a des moments dans la vie où soit t'es un homme et tu la prends comme un homme, ou soit tu l'es pas mais alors tu la fermes et tu fais pas chier ton monde. »

Je le regarde et soupire devant un discours aussi bateau.

Natsu continue d'ailleurs à me verser la même soupe, mais je ne l'écoute pas ; je trace mon chemin et lui en balance une de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas perdre la main et de changer de conversation – il y en a assez (trop ?) qui s'est dit…

Puis, sans crier gare, le cheval hèle de toutes ses forces ; un cri fuse chez les filles.

« Attention ! »

Juvia.

Je la vois Lucy et elle tomber comme des masses à terre, la mage d'eau affalée sur la blonde alors que deux flèches se plantent sur leur siège vide. Seulement, pas le temps d'accourir auprès d'elles ou quoi que ce soit d'autre : aussitôt déboule un ramassis d'ennemis.

À gauche, à droite, devant, à l'arrière, une vingtaine nous encercle ; l'adrénaline monte d'un seul jet.

Le sang s'échauffe.

L'assaut se lance : des projectiles giclent à toute vitesse. Dans la seconde je confectionne un bouclier de givre ; ça s'explose avec fracas dessus.

D'un coup d'œil furtif je perçois Natsu en train de riposter à ma gauche avec ses poings enflammés. Il est pris à partie par quatre gugusses, les filles aussi mais c'est tout ce dont j'ai le temps de capter : trois mecs foncent sur moi.

Je calcule pas, j'agis direct : mes deux mains se ruent au sol et gèlent. Ma glace se répand tel un virus jusqu'aux jambes des coureurs ; emprisonnés sur place. À peine ma manœuvre achevée, je me retourne et esquive in extremis une torpille rocheuse ; merci à l'agilité de ma roulade.

Ils n'hésitent pas à prendre en traître : ils assiègent par derrière et en une même mêlée ; _bandes d'enfoirés !_

Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire ces blaireaux ; _j'vais leur montrer._

Je me relève puis sprinte dès que possible, le poing givré comme jamais : j'envoie une droite sévère à l'un des captifs, celui à tribord et au plus proche de mon flanc ; l'hémoglobine éclabousse autant que le râle ; le pouls bat le tambour cardiaque. Pas peu satisfait du résultat (en voilà un de flanquer par terre), je lorgne au-devant.

Surprise : l'un des deux gigolos fout ses doigts sur sa tempe tandis que celui d'à côté confectionne plusieurs cubes sablonneux.

C'est le moment parfait pour passer à l'offensive, sauf qu'une brutale et inattendue explosion survient : ma banquise, celle-là cristallisée autour des ceps de l'adversaire se brise en mille morceaux.

Sur le coup, je reste interdit ; _bordel ! comment… !?_

Une intuition sortie je ne sais d'où me fait derechef tourner la tête vers le tordu du front : il ne tire plus la grimace, il sourit, orgueilleux ; me fixe, sans détour et en un claquement de doigts il propulse la création de son partenaire à l'aide de ses paumes tendues en avant.

Cinq blocs assemblés de débris, de verdure et de toute sorte de cailloux foncent à toute allure sur moi ; j'invoque de justesse mon épée hivernale et fends avec la puissance de mes bras.

L'onde de choc émet un nuage de particules, laquelle m'aveugle quatre secondes. Ça n'a l'air de rien or ça suffit pour que je me reçoive un massif coup dans les côtes ; mon souffle se coupe. Un second perce à gauche et là non plus la parade ne régit : il heurte de plein fouet ma mâchoire, de quoi me faire reculer de plusieurs pas ; la douleur tangue et cingle avec la vélocité d'un serpent apeuré.

 _Putain !_

Je tousse, crache un mélange salive-globules.

Aux oreilles bourdonnent les combats livrés à trente-cinquante mètres d'ici. J'entends même Natsu jurer à voix haute alors que ce sont des clameurs de sorts qui jaillissent du côté des filles. Je ne vois pas comment ça se déroule pour eux, mais je ne m'inquiète pas ; ils sont balèzes.

Pour l'heure, j'ai quatre enflures à dézinguer.

Ils n'y sont pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère, tant mieux ; je souris.

Je vais rendre aux centuples ; plus ça cogne fort, plus ça enhardit la soif de rixe.

En un tournemain je génère un disque de glace et le lance à toute berzingue : direction les deux minables en train de cavaler vers moi – ils croient vraiment m'avoir une seconde fois avec la même technique… ? _Crétins_ , et c'est pas peu dire puisqu'ils se font d'emblée rétamer. Aucun ne la voit venir, cette scie rotative ; ils la prennent en pleine poire.

Et de trois.

Plus que deux et le compte sera bon.

À cela près que ceux encore debout n'ont pas fini d'abattre leurs cartes : sitôt mon attaque exécutée avec succès, voilà qu'on m'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout, et ce grâce à une espèce de vent souffleur de tempête.

Ainsi propulsé j'atterris avec tout autant de fracas ou plutôt, je fais trois roulés-boulés avant que je ne m'immobilise enfin ; les muscles brûlent, les nerfs bombardent de messages nerveux ; souffre l'organisme.

 _Putain les cons…_

Ça martèle fort dans la tête quand je me relève – non sans peine j'avoue.

À plusieurs reprises je cligne des yeux et réorganise peu à peu mes repères spatiaux.

Je remarque alors où je me trouve : près du charriot et de l'animal, lequel au demeurant ne remue pas des cents et des milles, il reste serein et attend (c'est bien le seul…).

Pire, d'un coup je me reçois comme une gifle du son : l'air claque, les métabolismes se martèlent, l'acier s'entrechoque, la respiration saccade, la fatigue siffle. Non pas la nature des bruits qui agressent mais leur proximité : je suis dans la ronde, celle-là que mène Juvia.

La mage d'eau est à quinze mètres devant, elle jongle entre fouet aqueux et lancements de petits vortex humides. Je distingue plusieurs écorchures sur ses bras ; un trou gît sur une des cuisses – à la poubelle son pantalon noir moulant.

Sa riposte est rapide mais guère efficace. Les cibles (j'en dénombre trois) évitent ou se défendent sans difficulté, d'autant plus qu'ils semblent gagner du terrain à mesure que Juvia tente de les repousser.

Un p'tit coup de bise glaciale dans leur tronche et ça va les calmer de suite ; je les vois déjà congelés et paralysés comme des foutues statues pittoresques.

Je concentre ma magie dans le creux de mes paluches, un cercle froid s'enroule et tourbillonne au-dessus pour petit à petit s'amplifier.

C'est là que je remarque : deux ennemis viennent de se hisser dans les arbres, au-devant.

Ils encochent leur flèche.

Ça part à toute vitesse ; mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Je me rue vers Juvia, l'épinéphrine déversée en trombe.

J'arrive sur elle comme un dératé : je la plaque durement au sol tandis que l'embout des dards m'égratigne la chair nue de l'épiderme.

 _Bordel…_

Ça palpite comme un forcené dans la cage thoracique.  
Autant elle que moi.

Elle est sauve.  
J'ai surgi pile à temps.

Je la sens, vivante, presque haletante.  
Corps contre corps.

Sa poitrine, aplatie sous mon torse.  
Son visage, niché dans mon cou.

Moi sur elle, elle sous moi.  
Le cœur en feu.

Elle est entre mes mains.  
Je la tiens.

L'étreinte se desserre aussi vite que sa brusque venue. Je me redresse à l'aide de mes paumes appuyées contre l'herbe, lesquelles me maintiennent un peu au-dessus de Juvia ; l'onyx fondu dans le cobalt, je m'y noie juste deux secondes – première fois que je le contemple d'aussi près.

« Ça va ? je demande soucieux.

— … oui, déclare-t-elle avec une légère teinte vermeille au coin des joues.

— Allons leur mettre la branlée qu'ils méritent. »

J'affirme et me relève ; lui tend mon bras afin qu'elle se lève à son tour. Elle le prend, je l'empoigne et la soulève d'un geste vigoureux.

Aussitôt restaurés sur nos deux fers, on se met dos à dos – prêts à en découdre.

Sans délai on dégaine nos invocations : Juvia s'occupe des terriens à l'aide de jets d'eau en forme de dragon et de bulles aveuglantes. Quant à moi, je descends de leur perchoir ces archers du dimanche à renfort de boulets et de pics glacés.

On relance une slave supplémentaire à peine la première terminée : mon précédent cortège revient à la charge, la fureur dans les cordes vocales et les armes blanches ainsi que la magie au bout des doigts.

On les reçoit comme il se doit : l'un est enfermé dans une prison toute mouillée tandis qu'un autre est repoussé à l'aide de mon marteau géant. Les trois nuisibles ne sont pas en reste, Juvia assomme le plus petit de la bande en propulsant sur lui une vague digne d'un ouragan. De mon côté, j'attends d'être au plus près pour frapper en mode bourrin, car des fois il n'y a pas mieux qu'un féroce uppercut dans les gencives.

Esquives, feintes, les phalanges se catapultent dans l'estomac et sur la nuque, de quoi mettre K.O sans prendre trop de retours – même si je n'ai pas pu parer ce crochet du droit, lequel m'a laissé une ecchymose salement moche sur l'omoplate.

La rixe ne dépasse pas les trente minutes. Même s'ils sont une dizaine, nous les gérons sans trop nous échiner les articulations. Pour mieux dire, on leur fout une sacré rouste, ce qui a de quoi faire plaisir. D'ailleurs les premiers cavalent, la lucarne mauvaise perdante et les bras trainant ceux à ce point esquintés qu'ils ne tiennent pas seuls sur leurs deux gambettes. On n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens, quand on nous cherche on nous trouve (et pas qu'un peu).

À bout de souffle, je scrute les environs : Natsu finit le dernier kamikaze à l'arrière tandis que plus loin, à gauche, Lucy hache menu des espèces de tentacules végétales avec l'aide de Virgo. Quant à Juvia, elle demeure à quelques mètres à ma droite, son état similaire au mien : égratignée et le pouls erratique.

« Pas trop amochée ?

— Ce ne sont pas quelques éraflures qui vont mettre à mal Juvia, elle a vu pire. Et puis elle leur a rendu leur reste, sourit-elle en coin, pas peu fière de ses coups.

— J'avoue que t'y es pas allé de main morte, je confirme, mes lèvres soulevées. Ça rappelle le bon vieux temps où on se farcissait ce genre de branquignols au p'tit déj'.

— C'est vrai, approuve celle-ci avec une nostalgie cordiale. C'est devenu rare ces combats de bandits, ça manque un peu.

— De temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal, surtout que maintenant on se tape des bastons qui n'en finissent plus… Tu t'souviens de ce gros tas qu'on a mis presque une heure à dégommer ? J'étais tellement en sueur qu'on aurait dit que j'avais pris une douche.

— Oui, il nous avait donné du fil à retordre… Juvia a même cru que jamais Grey-sama et elle n'en viendraient à bout… »

Un blanc survient ; je tique, elle aussi.

Nos yeux s'accrochent.

Les sourires sitôt décampent ; froideur revenue, sur ses traits d'opaline.

La langue a fourché et soudain il y a eu comme une décharge dans le ciboulot ; brusque remontée de ce ramassis mis sous le tapis.

Juste ce _–sama_ , pour que le malaise réapparaisse – empale. Ça nous rappelle illico à l'ordre et nous ramène en plein centre de cette scène où la complicité, la nôtre, n'a plus lieu d'être. C'est frappant, voire dingue comme de suite on a chacun capté et comme ça nous a saisi sur-le-champ ; ça me noue la gorge, en particulier quand je la vois à nouveau se draper dans la dureté.

« On devrait aller rejoindre Lucy et Natsu. »

Une voix et un bleu outremer rêches.

J'observe Juvia s'avancer vers eux. Elle ne se retourne pas, elle trace droit devant alors que moi je reste planté là, le torse à l'air et l'âme en friche.

Retour à la réalité, celle-là qui balaye en un claquement de doigts cette chaude proximité, cet échange si spontané. En définitive, c'est comme si ça n'est pas arrivé.

Effacé.  
Refourgué.  
Abandonné.

Comme si ça ne comptait pas. Comme si ça ne faisait rien.

 _Putain_.

Le cœur se serre.

Natsu me fait des signes de main et gueule après moi ; « Qu'est-ce tu fous !? On t'attend ! », ce à quoi je ne réplique pas – l'humeur n'y est pas. Je me contente de les rejoindre.

Le point se fait sur l'état de la carriole : aucune casse, rien d'endommagé, elle est nickelle – tout comme le bipède.

Lucy sort la carte et se concerte avec Juvia sur notre position. De son côté, le briquet humain me déroule son laïus assommant sur sa bagarre ; « T'aurais dû voir comment j'lui ai pété le nez ! », « Et l'autre avec ses couteaux volants, j'te l'ai envoyé dire bonjour au pays des songes ! », « J'avais les phalanges en feu mec ! J'les ai cramés comme des saucisses sur un barbeuc', haha ! ». Je dois avoir l'air d'écouter car il en verse des tonnes, sauf qu'en vérité je m'en contrefous ; ça glisse dans une oreille et ressort par l'autre. L'esprit est ailleurs.

Je braque mon coquillard sur la mage d'eau.

La regarde.

Rejoue l'image de son corps contre le mien.  
Elle tenue fermement.  
La chaleur en train d'enfler dans le ventre.  
Partout en train de calciner, revivifiant, brûlant…  
Espace figé, sens exacerbés.  
Suspendus, elle et moi.  
Juste collés.  
Les souffles au plus près de la peau ; frisson qui a escaladé.

Première fois que je l'ai eue aussi près de moi, à la sentir de cette façon… et foutre Dieu ce que j'aurais aimé que ça s'éternise plus longtemps.

Les filles calculent, quatre kilomètres nous séparent de notre destination ; environ une heure à déambuler. La suite se décide : une fois là-bas nous rendons la cargaison, prenons la récompense et posons nos carcasses dans une piaule afin rentrer le lendemain, au potron-minet.

Les rayons d'en haut faiblissent en chauffage, leur lumière s'adoucit ; on doit approcher les dix-huit heures.

Je les regarde s'affairer ; remettre en ordre les objets, donner de la graille au cheval, réajuster le voile de la charrette, s'installer sur les sièges.

Et toujours en tête (et dans la prunelle) Juvia, cet instant où tout a paru redevenir comme avant, sans cette austérité nouvelle, son sourire renaissant, notre lien tressé dans sa voix ; le bien que ça m'a procuré. Puis la casse, l'éclair qui d'un coup frappe et déchire cette toile de chimères.

La marche reprend.

Je suis en silence, Natsu de nouveau près de moi.

L'iris cloué.  
La psyché comprimée.

Juvia éteint ses sentiments, les miens jaillissent.

C'est flagrant ; détonne.

J'en prends véritablement conscience.

C'est en train de prendre fin, ça s'arrête.

 _Elle_ arrête.

Bientôt on deviendra des connaissances, celle-là vidées de toute connivence et putain rien que d'imaginer ça, de penser que ça peut (va ?) arriver, ça me donne la nausée.

Alors ouais j'ai mis (foutre) le temps, mais maintenant je sais.

C'est là, depuis un moment déjà et je réalise que je ne veux pas, absolument pas que ça meurt, que ça s'estompe ; qu'on s'efface. Peut-être qu'il est déjà trop tard, peut-être qu'elle ne reviendra pas sur ses paroles, mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire – la laisser-faire.

Non.

Qu'importe ce que ça donnera, faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Il faut que je la récupère.

* * *

 _La suite sera postée le lundi 2 juillet, pour le **chapitre 4 - Donc c'est comme ça...**_

 _Merci à ceux qui passent et surtout à ceux qui s'arrêtent pour dire quelques mots, vous êtes top !_

 _Très bonne semaine !_


	4. Donc c'est comme ça que cela se termine

_Holà !_

 _Ça y est, la fin... La trouverez-vous à votre goût ? Telle est la question, je l'espère en tout cas !_

 _Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont écrites dans mon profil et seront disponibles pendant 1 mois (après j'efface)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Édit : au final j'ai décidé de regrouper les deux parties pour n'avoir qu'une seule dernière partie, comme je l'avais vu dès le début. C'est plus conséquent en terme de volume mais je préfère ça au final._

* * *

 _ **4**_ — _**Donc c'est comme ça... que cela termine.**_

C'est quelque peu harassée que la bande parvient à destination, l'orangeade astrale en train d'achever son règne du jour.

Ils s'enfoncent dans Crocus, la frondaison laissée derrière.

Les silhouettes arpentent des routes pavées et d'autres en terre poussiéreuse. Pas de remparts, de porte murale ou quelconque fortification pour venir ceinturer et délimiter la cité. Des maisons, des commerces, des charriots, voire des tentes à certains emplacements – là où la pelouse s'allonge. Plusieurs entrent et sortent tels des va-et-vient continus. La circulation bat son train. Les chemins principaux sont larges, ainsi les carrioles croisent piétons et cyclistes.

Cela fourmille à l'excès, à droite, à gauche, chacun semble être en mouvements permanents, à un point que ça en donnerait quasiment le tournis à qui n'est pas familier à pareille affluence urbaine. Les fées sont habituées. La cacophonie est leur pain quotidien, du reste, le tapage d'ici avec ces voix entrechoquées et ces sons virevoltants paraissent bien en deçà de ceux colportés dans leur guilde.

Crocus jouit d'une certaine opulence dans ses infrastructures : les constructions s'étirent d'un bout à l'autre, on ne sait dire où ça s'arrête autant sur les flancs qu'au-devant ; vaste et concentrée. Les cloisons se collent, cela s'aligne le long des sentiers. Quelques squares à l'herbe fraîche agrippent l'œil. Plantés au hasard, ils apportent une touche aérée comme pour signaler l'heure de la pause ; la détente en toute fibre, laquelle suscite l'envie de lambiner à même ce boulingrin fleuri.

Ils sillonnent les voies quinze minutes, tournent à trois carrefours tandis que leurs prunelles s'épinglent, ricochent, s'esquivent.

Ils admirent les alentours, aucun ne connaît l'endroit ; première fois ici, dans cette cité. Ça scrute sans piper mot d'abord, puis au bout de cinq minutes Natsu médit plus que ne commente : tuiles pourries, sympathiques p'tits gazons, façades dégueulasses, y a foule, on s'entend plus, ça schlingue, fait chaud, c'est long. Avec ça les soupirs abattus de Lucy ; ras le bol de l'écouter geindre tout le temps et pour tout. À force, elle devrait s'y être accoutumée pourtant à chaque fois cela l'assomme de la même façon.

D'ailleurs, comme toujours dans ces moments elle s'emporte, le houspille haut le timbre et au dragon slayer de répondre. Natsu n'est pas du genre à se laisser réprimander en parfait passif, lui aussi fait preuve de verbiage critique ; la routine, tant et si bien que cela n'interpelle pas une seule seconde les deux autres mages. Ils ne réagissent pas, pas plus qu'ils y prêtent une quelconque attention, du tout, Juvia et Grey font comme si de rien n'était.

La femme pluie dirige l'animal sous la direction du maître du givre, ce dernier aux aguets des panneaux et en particulier celui avec l'inscription La Mairie.

Ainsi ils débouchent sur une place spacieuse. Un bâtiment rectangulaire et imposant trône devant eux. Des escaliers à l'état correct permettent d'y accéder tandis qu'au centre du lieu gît une fontaine exubérante, laquelle s'orne de gargouilles et propulse une dizaine de jets actifs. Des monceaux de plantes et de fleurs font le contour alors que des arbres bourgeonnants sont rangés de chaque côté ; la symétrie régit.

Les marcheurs s'immobilisent en même temps que le bipède.

Juvia et Lucy descendent d'un bon, l'une se réajuste et l'autre s'étire tel un félin après un somme réparateur.

La mage d'eau se tourne alors vers sa comparse pour qu'elle lui confie le parchemin de quête ; les sourcils se fripent, Juvia s'explique : elle propose de se rendre seule à l'intérieur afin d'obtenir les informations sur le destinataire du colis. « Pas besoin d'y aller à plusieurs, un suffit, ça sera plus rapide et concis ». Ses arguments font mouche, personne ne la contredit.

Elle file donc et disparaît dans l'office sous les yeux de ses compagnons.

« Haaaa, baille à pleine bouche le cracheur de feu. J'en peux plus d'cette mission, plus de quatre heures de marche ! Mes guibolles sont rincées. Y a intérêt qu'il fasse pas chier l'autre glandu sinon j'lui carbonise sa face de fion.

— Je ne pense pas, il n'y a rien qui a été brisé ou volé donc ça devrait aller. M'enfin il fallait bien qu'on soit quatre quand même, je ne me doutais pas qu'on se ferait attaquer par une vingtaine de mercenaire ! Je suis sûre qu'ils avaient préparé leur coup, affirme Lucy.

— Pff tu parles. À deux ça l'aurait tout aussi bien fait ouais, chicane le mage de glace.

— Dixit celui qu'a le plus galéré, au point qu'il a dû faire équipe avec miss faiseuse de pluie, se fait un malin plaisir d'énoncer Natsu.

— D'une, j'avais déjà étalé la moitié des gonzes alors que toi t'avais même pas encore cramé leurs poils de cul… »

Et un punch line envoyé pour redorer l'ego égratigné.

Il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup, juste un léger coup porté pour que de suite ces messieurs montent sur leurs grands chevaux ; véritable combat de coqs, impérissable et ô combien lassant pour la mage stellaire.

« … et de deux, c'était surtout elle qui galérait, s'évertue-t-il à clarifier – corriger.

— Ah oui ? s'intéresse Lucy.

— Ouais. Si j'étais pas intervenu, elle se serait fait embrocher comme de la barbaque.

— Comment ça ? plisse du front la benjamine.

— Juvia n'avait pas vu que deux des types avaient grimpé aux arbres et qu'ils la visaient avec leurs flèches. Heureusement, j'les ai captés à temps ces enfoirés. »

La langue crache son venin.

Cela l'imprègne toujours, cette conjoncture d'une Juvia empalée à la volée ; furieuse envie de meurtre qui a germé dans la seconde.

La riposte de Grey a d'ailleurs suinté d'une force ravageuse : les deux adversaires sont tombés raides de leur branche ; direct plongés dans l'inconscience. Des frayeurs pareilles, ça a le don de le pousser en dehors de sa zone de contrôle ; soudain et violent émoi, qui l'a transpercé, tant et si bien que la contre-attaque a été à la mesure de l'effervescence engendrée.

« Du coup, t'as prévenu Juvia et elle a eu le temps d'esquiver ? s'enquit la fouineuse.

— Non, j'ai foncé vers elle et l'ai aplatie au sol. C'est radical, mais le résultat est là, se félicite presque monsieur le bienfaiteur.

— Tout ce charabia pour pas dire qu'en fait t'en as profité pour la peloter. Pervers comme t'es, une occasion pareille c'est clair que tu la rates pas… ».

La réaction surgit illico : ledit débauché saisit par l'écharpe le persifleur, les dents toutes de sortie pour ce dernier alors que Grey tire la grimace du coléreux.

L'un s'excite, l'autre s'enorgueillit, pas peu fier de sa machination. Il n'est en outre pas l'unique à s'amuser de la situation, Lucy observe d'un œil attentif le manège s'enclencher, la commissure de ses lèvres rehaussée – est-ce la conduite de mister Freeze ou l'insinuation qui distrait ? Les deux, à n'en pas douter.

En tout cas Grey n'apprécie pas à foison et c'est peu de le dire au vu de la réplique cinglante qu'il balance à la figure de son rival. Aussitôt les lippes redescendent d'un cran ; Natsu fronce à son tour le visage, mauvais. Mieux, celui-ci plaque ses tempes contre celles du porteur de l'hiver (à défaut de lui empoigner le col de son tee-shirt-retiré-on-ne-sait-quand-on-ne-sait-où).

Et voilà que se déroule ad vitam aeternam leur joute verbale, avec en guise de balle de ping-pong des jurons entremêlés de noms affectueux (péteux d'la raie, tronche de cul, givré des couilles, chalumeau d'mes deux, con-sur-pattes…). Banal. Normal. Lucy ne bouge même pas le petit doigt, elle ne les stoppe pas ni ne les dissuade – les menace – d'arrêter, du tout. À vrai dire, l'héritière Heartfilia est au-delà de tout ça : celle-ci contemple la scène, tranquille ; il ne lui manque plus que le pop-corn (caramélisé, son préféré) et un fauteuil de salle pour que la magicienne profite tout à son aise du spectacle.

Seulement, cette chantante rixe s'achève lorsque Juvia revient et les sonde, cil levé en une expression ennuyée.

De sa voix ferme, voire autoritaire, la jeune femme somme la fin de « leurs pitreries » ; ils ont bien d'autres chats à fouetter, comme par exemple se rendre au domicile d'un certain Ronald Duculé – Natsu pouffe. Le susnommé loge à douze minutes de la mairie, près du quartier de la piscine municipale, au 203-521 ; « Il n'y a qu'à suivre les écriteaux », après quoi Lucy se réjouit, « Parfait ! », et clame le départ prestissimo ; « On te suit Juvia ! ».

La meneuse du groupe prend donc la tête de file et sillonne à l'adresse obtenue, Lucy et Grey en cochets pendant que Natsu ferme la marche.

Le trajet se consomme en silence, les commentaires disgracieux aux abonnés absents.

À l'affût des pancartes (nombreuses et évidentes), Juvia chemine sans faire d'écart. Rigoureuse, elle se dirige de main de maître, le pas régulier, et emmène en un tournemain son escadron à bon port, lequel s'applique avec l'exact sérieux – tous semblent pressés d'en finir, aucun au demeurant n'a émis une quelconque remarque sur l'ordre expéditif de la mère des eaux.

Le lieu-dit se présente à eux au bout de douze minutes et après plusieurs bifurcations, le paysage resté inchangé tout du long (des maisons juxtaposées, des pavés remplacés en cailloux terreux, pâquerettes et jonquilles sur les murets, la mandarine en chute dans l'éden).

Ils atterrissent dans une voie sans issue, calme.

Le bout de l'avenue s'ouvre sur un modique champ plat apparentant les cent-trente mètres carrés. La chaumière Duculé s'entoure de deux voisins, un en face et un à droite. Des trois, elle demeure la plus ample et possède un étage. Sa façade respire l'ancienne roche rénovée au vu de son attrait impeccable. Un porche fait office d'entrée, lequel dispose d'une garde au carré avec ces deux vitres volets implantées de chaque côté.

La charrette se bloque sur le seuil, et alors que le mammifère en profite pour réajuster sa crinière blonde (secoue sa tête), les tâches se répartissent : les filles vont au contact pendant que les garçons commencent à décharger les paquets.

Lucy toque.

« Oui ? »

L'entrée s'entrouvre sur une tête rousse à la chevelure en bataille. L'iris vert pomme, magnétique, les fixe avec interrogation.

« Bonjour ! Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail. Je suis Lucy, voici Juvia et là-bas vous avez Grey et Natsu, présente-t-elle avec entrain et du doigt ses compagnons. Nous venons vous remettre votre cargaison de Cédar.

— Ah super ! », s'exclame-t-il aux anges.

En même temps que Ronald s'enchante, les lèvres soulevées, ce dernier se dévoile complètement aux jeunes femmes ; sa porte s'ouvre en grand.

Devant elles un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, mesurant 1m70, habillé de façon décontracte (jean bleu délavé, tee-shirt moulant uni et noir, baskets), le visage parsemé de nombreuses taches de rousseurs, le muscle peu travaillé et la taille bien dessinée. À vue d'œil, il semble être leur aîné, peut-être de trois, voire de quatre années.

En somme, un rouquin pas peu attrayant et dont ses dames ne se sont attendues à trouver, bien au contraire. Elles ont imaginé un cinquantenaire ou un ancêtre, le cheveu plutôt poivre et sel, au caractère vieux jeu, arrogant et surtout départi de tout charisme – les clichés ont la vie dure. Or c'est l'exact opposé ; une agréable surprise que d'avoir affaire à un homme de cette envergure, les prunelles sont pour le moins ravies.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis sur la route ? s'enquit-il.

— Pas vraiment, non. Nous avons juste été attaqués par un groupe de mercenaires mais rien d'inquiétant puisque nous leur avons mis la déculottée du siècle, si Juvia peut se permettre. Ces derniers ont décampé sans demander leur reste, assure cette dernière, sa langue colorée d'un soupçon de superbe.

— Je vois que ma cargaison a été remise entre de bonnes mains. », note Ronald, avenant.

Un timbre juste dosé en flatterie, tout comme ce regard guère chargé en séduction ; Juvia lui sourit à son tour.

« Comment ça se fait que vous possédiez tous ces objets ? intervient Lucy, curieuse.

— J'en ai hérité pour la plupart. J'ai acheté le reste aux enchères et dans des vides greniers, renseigne-t-il, son attention reportée sur la blonde.

— Vous êtes un collectionneur ? en déduit la mage d'eau, intéressée.

— On peut dire ça oui. C'est une histoire de famille, vous savez.

— Comment ça ? interroge Juvia.

— J'ai un oncle peintre et mes parents ont toujours été des fervents d'expositions. Je me souviens surtout des musées, des marchés aux puces, des vernissages que de la cour de récré.

— Ah oui, vous êtes dedans depuis tout petit, remarque la régente des ondées.

— Ah ça… Mes parents me baladaient sans arrêt dans ces endroits qui me semblaient assez fantasques à l'époque. Quand on est un marmot, un rien nous éblouit, raconte-t-il nostalgique et la pupille enfoncée dans l'indigo.

— À vous écouter, Juvia a l'impression que cette passion vous a contaminé. »

Les lèvres ne se desserrent pas d'un iota.

Mieux, la mage d'eau se sent prise dans cette narration. Sans qu'elle (se) l'explique, cela la captive, elle veut en apprendre plus, elle participe ; ça sort tout seul.

Quelque chose passe, dans ce vert oculaire.  
Quelque chose se perçoit, dans ce regard qui s'étire sur elle.

Un coquillard posé là, exprès, entier ; juste et seulement sur elle.

Juvia le ressent.

Cela lui remonte la chaire, éperonne ses cellules ; attise le ventre.

« On dirait bien oui, confirme le mordu d'art, sa liesse toujours au bord des lippes. J'aime beaucoup l'artisanat créatif, autant le bibelot quelconque que le tableau de renom. Si ça me plaît, je ne réfléchis pas, je prends. Je ne sais même plus quand ça a commencé…

— Il y a des choses qui semblent être là depuis toujours tant ça fait partie de nous, constate la jeune femme d'une sincérité impulsive.

— C'est très juste en effet, s'accorde Ronald avec conviction. Comme votre manière particulière de parler, glisse l'acquéreur, amusé.

— Oui… on peut dire ça, approuve celle-ci, un brin gênée.

— Ça surprend mais ce n'est pas désagréable, avoue-t-il avec franchise. On a tous nos bizarreries après tout. »

Inlassablement ce sourire, à son adresse – elle le voit, le sent.

Ses fossettes de femme répondent : elles rosissent.

Plaisir qui remonte.  
Goût délicieux du flirt.  
Inattendu et nouveau.

Juvia se prend au jeu ; s'y enlise volontiers, sans chercher à comprendre ou à contrôler.

Elle se laisser aller.  
Elle se laisser charmer.

Une évidente connivence dans l'air, subtile et délicate, mais guère imperceptible : Lucy la distingue aussi ; les signes transpirent, cela s'égoutte sous ses yeux.

En vérité, l'écrivain en herbe n'en a pas perdu une miette. Certes, elle ne s'est pas interposée dans leur échange, pour autant rien de la scène n'a échappé à la jeune femme, non, elle a très vite (si c'est de suite) capté cette énergie entre eux, cette connexion ambiante. Durant tout leur bavardage exclusif – sans qu'ils s'en soient aperçus ils l'ont comme éclipsée de la conversation, l'oubliant (presque) –, la magicienne n'a cessé de ricocher d'un visage à l'autre comme pour vérifier son intuition. Au final, il s'avère qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée, du tout.

C'est flagrant, prégnant même, cette affinité qui les habille ; elle sourit.

« On vous a tout déchargé, c'est bon. »

À l'annonce, des têtes se tournent et des yeux s'implantent sur le messager ; Grey les rejoint sous le porche, Natsu sur ses talons.

« Super ! Merci les gars, se réjouit chaleureusement le propriétaire.

— Vous pouvez aller vérifier, tout est nickel. Y a pas un pète ! certifie le dragon slayer une fois parvenu aux côtés de Lucy.

— Non pas besoin, je vous fais toute confiance. On m'a assuré que vous aviez parfaitement géré la cargaison. », déclare-t-il sans détour, l'œillade et le sous-entendu à l'intention de Juvia – laquelle sourit plus haut.

Grey tique.

Posté entre les deux jeunes femmes, le maître du givre perçoit d'emblée ce ton employé, ce regard envoyé ; leur sourire. Ce ne sont pas de simples formalités, cela va au-delà de quelconque politesse ; quelque chose miroite et se transfère, dans leur pupille.

Oui, Grey connaît bien cette chose, lui-même en a déjà fait les frais et usé. Ce n'est pas forcément intentionnel, souvent cela surgit d'un coup, sans forcer ou prédire, juste parce que l'envie – le désir – naît ; il ne se raisonne pas, ne se dit pas mais se fait, se passe et alors soit l'autre le reçoit, s'en abreuve puis le relaye avec la même ardeur, soit il se brise sur un mur et ne pénètre pas – ne contamine pas.

D'ordinaire, Grey dédaigne pareil manège. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se déroule sous son nez ; lui plus qu'elle qui la saisit, cette drague diffuse dans l'atmosphère. Juvia n'a guère volontiers considéré ces lucarnes en train de lorgner sur ses formes ou ces paroles anodines en surface et aguicheuses en dessous. Non, ces choses-là, Juvia s'en est peu aperçue car il était là, car il n'y avait que lui dans le champ de vue, car il n'y avait que ces marques d'attention à lui qui importaient – qui s'attendaient.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui la donne a – radicalement – changé.

Grey n'est plus son unique ligne de mire.

Pire, il ne semble plus l'être du tout.

Et c'est cela, cette Juvia qui prend plaisir ailleurs, sur et avec quelqu'un d'autre qui heurte – dérange.

« Est-ce que vous avez le temps pour venir boire ou manger quelque chose à l'intérieur ? J'aimerais vous remercier comme il se doit.

— Oui, avec plai…

— Non on peut pas. »

À la surprise du groupe, Natsu refuse net la proposition, et coupe dans le même temps la mage d'eau.

Tous le dévisagent, certains plus que d'autres (Juvia et Lucy, entre autres). Grey en revanche apprécie.

Il n'est pas seul à faire front.  
Ils sont deux.

L'opposition est plus forte.  
Les chances de déguerpir augmentent.

Ronald n'aura pas ce qu'il veut, non.

« Ouais, on est fatigués. On ne veut pas plus traîner, argue l'émérite du froid.

— C'est sympa d'votre part, mais là on en a marre. On attend plus qu'une chose, c'est d'aller se pieuter tranquille dans une auberge. », surenchérit le malade des transports.

Les arguments se succèdent les uns après les autres, comme pour fortifier la chaîne et la rendre impérissable. Ils ne laissent pas même le temps aux filles de suggérer, de s'accorder ou de s'opposer. Ils règlent l'affaire sans les concerter d'un pouce ; des spectatrices muettes et inactives. Ainsi ils demeurent imparables et donnent l'illusion d'être les porte-paroles.

Une tactique bien rodée, mais qui ne marche pas à tous les coups car en vérité ce n'est pas aussi immuable.

L'autre en face a son mot à dire, il n'est pas figé ou prisonnier de leur discours. En quelques syllabes il peut retourner leur manège contre eux ; susciter la discordance en réclamant l'avis de ceux mis sous silence.

Seulement, Ronald n'est pas de cet acabit.

« Oui pas de soucis, je comprends. Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup. Je vous apporte votre argent et ne vous retiens pas plus. », consent-t-il sans aucune mauvaise foi.

Alors que ce dernier s'éclipse plusieurs secondes, Lucy se tourne vers les « entremetteurs », en particulier vers celui à la coupe rosie. Elle rive ses orbes sur lui, la contestation dans le coquillard.

« Et notre avis, jamais on ne nous le demande ? », sonne la critique.

L'accusé ouvre sa bouche, prêt à dégainer la réplique or on le devance.

« Franchement Lucy j'ai pas envie qu'il nous tienne la jambe pendant des heures. J'suis pas d'humeur à écouter un mec déballer sa vie.

— Ouais, Grey a raison. On est rincés, je crève la dalle et puis personne n'a envie de se farcir la biographie du loveur d'ces arts. »

Juvia s'apprête à rétorquer – Natsu se trompe, elle veut l'écouter, discuter, lui raconter à son tour des bribes de son histoire –, cependant la mage se rétracte.

Grey la fixe, la pupille inflexible ; y reluit l'ordre, celui-là qui avise – impose – l'assentiment.

De suite ses traits de femme opaline se fripent ; le désaccord, violent, émerge.

Pour qui se prend-il !?

À lui dicter sa conduite.  
À faire qu'elle se plie selon son bon vouloir.

Elle n'a pas de comptes à lui rendre !

La colère gonfle, l'iris outremer s'en injecte.

Juvia le fusille du regard.

Son larynx chauffe, cela la démange, tant et si bien qu'elle est à deux doigts de faire gicler cette lave rougeoyante lorsque Ronald réapparaît.

« Voilà pour vous, 4000 Jewels comme convenu. »

Celui-ci tend un sac garni de joyeux. Lucy s'en empare ; il pèse.

« Merci encore pour votre hospitalité, sourit cette dernière.

— Ouais, merci mec, gratifie Natsu tandis qu'il file sur le départ avec la constellationniste, saluant d'un signe de main l'héritier de famille.

— Si un jour vous êtes dans les parages, n'hésitez pas à passer, vous serez les bienvenus.

— Ce sera avec grand plaisir. »

Juvia insiste autant dans ses mots que dans son regard, non pas seulement pour Ronald, mais aussi et surtout pour Grey ; qu'il perçoit, sa franche intention de revenir ; qu'il perçoit, qu'elle fait ce que bon lui chante – et avec qui elle veut.

« À bientôt.

— À bientôt Juvia. »

Agréable son que d'entendre son prénom rouler sur cette bouche ; ça étire le recoin des lippes alors que chez Grey cela a tendance à rendre la gorge sèche, voire amère ; ça lui moleste les nerfs.

Tous deux battent en retraite, ils regagnent leur cohorte, les mains levées pour donner l'au revoir sous l'œil cordial du plus âgé. Celui-ci les scrute plusieurs secondes, sa rétine épinglée sur une silhouette en particulier.

Sourire aux lèvres, il ferme sa porte.

 **...**

Le calme est roi.

Aucun son, juste une respiration régulière. La fenêtre est close, il n'y a pas de bise fugace ou même le piaillement irascible de moineaux parasites. Le sommeil enveloppe, sa berceuse résonne avec douceur dans la chambre.

Natsu dort sans tapage, le ronflement aux abonnés absents et la bougeotte immobile. De côté, il fait face au mur et tourne le dos à Grey.

Une vingtaine de minutes après s'être alité, le dragon slayer a direct plongé dans les bras de Morphée, de quoi surprendre son colocataire d'un soir. Ils ont échangé un laconique bonne nuit puis la torpeur a absorbé d'un trait le pyromane. Ainsi, le maître du givre s'est retrouvé seul dans le noir, la psyché peu encline à dormir.

Grey fixe le plafond, la tête toute couchée sur le cousin. Sa cage thoracique s'élève et s'abaisse dans un rythme lent, quasi imperceptible.

Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il se tient droit dans ses draps ; plus d'une heure, voire deux maintenant.

L'esprit mouline.

Ça cogite, remue et s'entrechoque pour mieux nouer les pensées entre elles.

Au début, Grey n'a pas cherché à lutter. De suite il a senti que ça ne rimerait à rien d'empêcher le cerveau de radoter ; de l'ordre du vital. Une fois la réflexion rassasiée, le droit de somnoler s'accorderait. Une sorte de donnant-donnant, seulement on l'a escroqué car ça n'a pas tari. Pire, lorsque la machine a démarré, il n'y a plus eu moyen de l'arrêter ou de la mettre en veilleuse.

Alors il s'est agité ; côté droit puis côté gauche, sur le dos puis sur le ventre. Il a recommencé, deux, trois fois ; côté gauche puis côté droit, sur le ventre puis sur le dos.

Tellement énervant.

À se tourner et à se retourner dans tous les sens. À essayer toutes les positions possibles pour susciter la torpeur. Or l'heure a continué de défiler, les élucubrations obliquant à plein régime. Le temps l'a comme nargué : tandis que ses graines se sont évanouies les unes après les autres, lui est resté figé dans le même état, les synapses rongées sans relâche.

Si agaçant !

En boucle, ça repasse.

Sa hargne du soir précédent ; cet acide craché et qui a brûlé.  
Leur dispute cuisante, à l'escalade incontrôlable.  
Cette discussion où les dessous de l'affect sont remontés ; Natsu et son pouvoir à dire ce qui demeure indicible.  
Cette proximité abrupte des chairs, (le) galvanisant.  
Leur lien amputé, lavé de quelconque chaleur ; place au regard froid, dur et distant.  
Ce Ronald, dont le charme agit et anime Juvia – laquelle marivaude sous son nez.

Virulent branle-bas intérieur.

Ça ne le lâche plus.

Grey ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps ce « foutoir » – comme il le nomme – abrite sa coque, ni à quel moment celui-ci a germé ; qu'importe. Cela ne change rien à la donne. Savoir le pourquoi du quand n'endiguera pas ce fatras, alors autant se garder d'une énième friction à l'encéphale, les ménages se triturent déjà bien assez comme ça…

C'est là, niché en lui ; en train de croître.

Irrécupérable noyau encastré dans l'âme.

Bordel !

Excédé, l'exhibitionniste retire d'un geste brusque sa couverture.

Il s'extirpe du lit, s'approche de la table de nuit et y saisit à la volée son paquet de blondes ainsi que son Zippo ; irrépressible besoin de nicotine, molécule certes toxique mais qui pour l'heure demeure l'unique à pouvoir le soulager un minimum. Tant pis si cela l'éloigne une fois pour toutes du pays des songes, Grey n'en a cure.

Juste se détendre.  
S'évader.

N'être plus frustré.  
Juste un court instant.

Ne plus l'avoir dans la tête.

D'un pas pressé il quitte donc la pièce, la referme sans vacarme et s'élance dans le couloir ; direction l'extérieur, cet au-dehors qui n'attend que lui et sa fumée cancérigène pour que l'esprit se vide.

Ses antalgiques tenus avec fermeté, Grey chemine, il dépasse une dizaine de dortoirs.

L'apathie est d'or.

Tout le monde semble plonger dans une somnolence conciliante, seul le bruit étouffé de ses pieds nus sur la moquette accompagne sa marche.

Cependant, des rires, frivoles, mutins, émergent soudain ; ils roulent dans l'air et jusqu'aux tympans.

Le visage se plisse.  
Les pas ralentissent.

Un éclairage filtre, il s'échappe de la fente d'une des chambres.

Grey s'en approche, curieux.

L'attention capturée.  
Le corps immobilisé.  
L'oreille se colle.

Il écoute aux portes.

À l'intérieur, Lucy et Juvia assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur une des couchettes, la lampe de chevet allumée, les cousins enlacés dans les bras et intercalés dans le dos.

La bourrasque entre et sort à sa guise, chez elles. Sa fraîcheur n'agresse pas, elle se dépose avec tendresse sur ces peaux emmaillotées dans une nuisette bleuet et dans un pyjama d'été short-débardeur.

Le repos n'a pas sonné, chez elles. Aucune ne s'est sentie happée par ce dernier. Chacune s'est couchée et tandis que l'obscurité les a enserrées, la rétine est pourtant restée vive, la pensée non débranchée.

La parole a alors jailli, chez elles. Lucy, qui a commencé. L'écrivain en herbe a perçu l'éveil chez sa camarade. Pas plus Juvia qu'elle n'a été disposée à clore l'œil. Quelque chose a demeuré là, en fond, en elles, dans l'air. Lucy n'a su se l'expliquer, juste elle l'a pressenti. C'est pourquoi la blonde a été la première à lancer la parole. Une futilité, mais ça a fonctionné : Juvia s'est saisie de la branche, elle s'y est accrochée et ainsi Lucy a pu rebondir, enchaîner – étendre la toile.

La conversation s'est par la suite tissée, entre elles. La mage stellaire a emmené Juvia là où elle l'a voulu. Depuis un certain moment déjà Lucy a souhaité débusquer les secrets de « l'affaire Grey ». Au départ, elle est partie sur de l'interrogatoire pur et cela n'a pas été fructueux, du tout. Pour autant, l'héritière Heartfilia ne s'est pas démontée, elle a opté pour une tout autre stratégie : être patiente et opérer en douce, avec rigueur et psychologie. Peu à peu, celle-ci s'est rapprochée de la mère des eaux, subtilement, sans hâte.

La confidence s'est donc instaurée, chez elles. D'abord, partir sur des banalités pour détendre l'ambiance, mettre en confiance, et ensuite instituer graduellement un climat intime où la peur ne censure plus le verbe, où l'émotion a sa place et s'empresse de se montrer à la lumière du jour. Ne pas juger, ne pas brusquer, laisser venir et laisser l'autre se prononcer sur quoi et quand dire. Ainsi le tapis s'est petit à petit déroulé : Lucy a rejoint Juvia sur sa literie, le bougeoir éclos, la fenêtre ouverte, chacune installée confortablement, les sourires partagés pour qu'enfin débarque – de manière habile cependant – le sujet (tant) attendu.

« Tu rigoles mais je t'assure que vous ne m'avez plus captée à un moment, certifie-t-elle avec foi.

— Ah oui ? Juvia ne s'en est pas rendu compte, avoue la jeune femme, candide.

— Ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça quand on voit comment il te regardait et comment tu lui souriais…, sous-entend la blonde, gentiment taquine.

— Oui… C'est vrai qu'on s'est un peu charmés l'un l'autre, reconnaît la magicienne sans trop s'étendre sur le fait.

— Un peu !? s'exclame Lucy, loin de s'accorder sur la légèreté de la chose. Non, Juvia, ce n'est pas qu'un peu ; vous vous mangiez carrément des yeux oui ! Et je suis prête à parier que si on avait accepté son invitation, vous vous seriez parlés jusqu'à pas d'heure, voire qu'il t'aurait proposé de dîner avec lui et va savoir quoi d'autre… »

Des insinuations qui font mouche : les fossettes se teintent un brin de rouge, mais ce sans malaise.

Cela ne la gêne pas car à vrai dire Lucy a raison, et c'est cela plus qu'autre chose qui empourpre – qui séduit.

C'est nouveau, pour Juvia.

Qu'un homme s'intéresse à elle.  
Qu'un homme porte une attention particulière à son adresse.  
Qu'un homme, autre que Grey, l'attire.

Un monde inédit s'offre à elle.  
Une découverte inespérée et spontanée.  
Une fraîcheur qui au juste stimule et affame.

« Ça fait quoi alors ? De voir que tu plais à un homme, que tu flirtes avec lui ? », interroge Lucy à cœur ouvert, une certaine convoitise dans le timbre.

Plusieurs secondes se grignotent.

Juvia étudie la question, jamais elle ne se l'est demandée. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation et pour être tout à fait honnête, cela ne l'incommode pas. Mieux, cela la contente et en fin de compte la mage d'eau s'aperçoit – ressent – comme ce genre de chose lui a trop longtemps et terriblement manqué.

« Juvia aime beaucoup, témoigne cette dernière d'une nette franchise, de quoi étirer les lèvres de son amie.

— Tu m'étonnes ! Ça fait un bien fou…

— Oui, surtout quand cela fait une éternité que tu n'as pas vécu ça. »

La phrase déboule.

Nulle colère.  
Nulle animosité.  
Nulle amertume.

Une vérité, laquelle jaillie tels ces bouchons de champagne qui pourfendent l'atmosphère.

Premier geyser d'une longue chaîne ? Lucy l'espère, mieux, elle va faire en sorte que ça le soit.

Juvia est prête à parler ; l'attache de sa camisole vient de se desserrer d'un cran.

Suffit de garder le même cap, la finesse toujours en soudure.  
Laisser Juvia mener la danse, à quel rythme et à quelle intensité déverser ses cendres.  
Provoquer le libre arbitre ; elle, qui décide ; elle, qui choisit.  
Parce qu'elle le veut. Parce qu'elle le décrète.  
Non pas parce que l'autre l'y oblige. Non pas parce que l'autre l'y invite.

Son bon vouloir à elle, qui la fera s'épancher.

Lucy l'a très vite compris ; l'unique et le meilleur stratagème pour que le rideau se soulève. Elle n'a pas à lui forcer la main, Juvia va d'elle-même ouvrir son coffre.

Pour ce faire du reste, la maîtresse des clés s'adonne de brèves secondes au mutisme ; elle attend le moment propice pour tendre cette perche qui creusera à elle seule le tunnel – et la mènera jusqu'au bout des coulisses.

« Tu n'as jamais éprouvé ça avec Grey ? elle enjoint, à la fois douce et réservée – mélange parfait d'empathie.

— Non, pas que Juvia s'en souvienne, affirme cette dernière après un court laps de temps. En fait… c'est Juvia qui a tout donné, ou plutôt qui a tout pris. »

Lucy fronce des cils, interdite.

« En réalité, Juvia a écrasé Grey avec ses sentiments, elle ne lui a pas laissé le choix, confesse-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ne saisit pas trop la mage céleste.

— Juvia lui a imposé son amour, elle l'a clamé haut et fort sans prendre en compte l'avis de Grey. Pas une fois elle ne lui a demandé ce que cela lui faisait, si ça l'intéressait, s'il était d'accord. Juvia a aimé seule dans son coin. »

Une note un peu plus austère raccorde les lettres.

L'iris à l'éclat indigo s'ancre en face, sur la tapisserie. La prunelle noisette en revanche lorgne la narratrice, le regard impliqué.

Lucy écoute, attentive.

Sa camarade détache des paquets, un à un ; elle les réceptionne, elle est là, présente et disposée à les prendre.

« C'est tellement plus facile d'accuser l'autre, ça nous réconforte, on se dédouane comme un rien. Et c'est vrai qu'au début je n'arrêtais pas de l'insulter, de lui en vouloir. C'était lui le problème, pas moi, poursuit la jeune femme en faisant inconsciemment abstraction de son singulier langage.

— Au début ? Ça a changé, après ? interroge Lucy d'une voix sereine.

— Oui car au bout d'un moment j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, et surtout à accepter l'évidence. »

Une pause se marque ; vérité fatale.

« Pendant longtemps j'ai fait l'autruche, feignant de ne pas être blessée lorsque Grey m'envoyait balader tous les quatre matins. Je faisais comme si ça ne me faisait rien, pire, comme si ça n'arrivait pas. Je me suis voilée la face. »

Inflexible. Dure même.

Elle laisse un blanc.

Le silence incruste les mots.

Ça s'assimile.

« J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre, car au fond je faisais tout pour ne pas voir les choses. J'avais une peur monstre de ce que je savais : Grey ne m'aimait pas, et malgré tout je me suis entêtée, j'ai insisté car je ne voulais pas me confronter à ça. Alors j'ai nié, non pas juste mes propres sentiments, mais aussi et surtout ceux de Grey. »

Le sac se vide.

Le ton plus que la lucarne compose avec de la colère, de l'aigreur, voire avec une pointe de douleur. Pour autant, ce n'est pas du poison qui gicle ; un reflet qui se scrute, tel quel, sans plus de déguisement ou de fuite et si Juvia parvient à l'exposer de la sorte, c'est parce que ce cheminement a déjà été amorcé en son intime. Ces réflexions ne viennent pas à l'instant d'émerger, depuis un certain moment cela gamberge et se démêle.

Et cette fois-ci, Juvia ne se met pas seulement à nue.

Elle grave.

Cette réalité qu'enfin elle reconnaît, l'orpheline l'inscrit noir sur blanc dans ses cellules. C'est un peu comme cette nécessité qu'a le forgeron de baigner sa matière dans la lave afin qu'elle prenne sa véritable forme.

Précisément cela, qu'est en train d'opérer Juvia : elle se forge ; trace indélébile qu'elle incorpore à son être pour ne plus jamais rebrousser chemin, et pour qu'elle se rappelle à perpétuité ce qu'il en est – qui elle est.

« Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais c'est surtout par ma faute plus que par la sienne si Grey n'est pas tombé amoureux de moi. Je crois au fond que j'ai tout fait pour. »

Lucy ne rétorque pas ; les paroles se digèrent.

Ce qui se livre doit s'encaisser ; la jeune femme ne s'est attendue à une révélation pareille.

Ce ne sont pas de bénîmes confidences, Juvia largue une petite bombe. Pas une seconde Lucy n'a songé que la mage d'eau ait enclenché ce prodigieux processus d'introspection.

Elle fait preuve d'un tel recul !

Cela n'en est pas au point où Juvia est tout entière détachée de son discours, l'émotion ruisselle derrière l'énoncé, Lucy le perçoit avec distinction. Il n'empêche que c'en est déroutant, voire incroyable pour cette dernière car cela semble survenir de nulle part.

« Mais depuis quand t'en es là ? Je veux dire, à quel moment le doute a fait place à une telle remise en question ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu parler de ta situation avec Grey de cette façon. »

Juvia la fixe ; elle sourit, non pas de cet air moqueur, mélancolique ou narquois, mais de cette manière où sur les lèvres se dessine la réponse, manifeste.

« Est-ce qu'on a même déjà parlé une fois ensemble de ma situation avec Grey ? remarque-t-elle.

— … Non, juge la blonde après réflexion.

— Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais plus trop. Je crois que c'est venu petit à petit, à force d'en avoir ras le bol. En fait, je pense que ça a commencé quand mon amour pour Grey m'a fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. »

À nouveau, l'héritière laisse l'insonorité siéger un instant ; chacune saisit la charge en train de se délester à travers cet aveu. Puis lorsque le moment s'y prête, Lucy embraye – pose l'interrogation fatidique, laquelle traîne depuis jadis sur le bout de la langue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en est maintenant de tes sentiments pour Grey ? Tu… tu l'aimes toujours ? »

À la dernière phrase se joint un ton plus grave, plus conséquent.

Toutes deux savent l'enjeu, d'ailleurs la durée que s'accorde Juvia pour répliquer ne fait que le souligner.

Elle y réfléchit avec le plus grand des sérieux ; sa rétine ne se noie plus dans l'étang marron, il s'exile ailleurs, dans un espace sans point d'accroche spécifique ; regard dans le vague, ou plutôt enlisé dans le psychisme. Non pas que l'orpheline veuille allonger le suspense ou être la plus juste possible.

En vérité, Juvia ne connaît pas le verdict, il n'a rien de limpide, pas plus qu'il demeure transparent et indéniable.

Elle oscille entre deux bords ; baigne dans la rivière du doute.

La délibération est en cours…

« Je ne sais pas, consent-elle à répondre, sa rétine de nouveau enracinée dans la prunelle mordorée. C'est difficile à dire, je… je pense que je l'aime encore, mais de moins en moins à mesure des jours. Les sentiments sont toujours là, je peux le sentir, mais… ils faiblissent, ils prennent moins de place. Avant, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Grey, je n'avais que lui en tête or aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Je sens que je suis prête à passer à autre chose. Oui…, confirme-t-elle après un bref silence comme pour fortifier son pressentiment. Je ne vais bientôt plus l'aimer. »

Un bruit sourd, sec surgit soudain.

 _Bordel !_

Complètement en panique, Grey s'abaisse d'un coup et ramasse son briquet – satanique objet qui a glissé de sa poigne !

« T'as entendu ? se méfie d'emblée Lucy.

— Oui, ça semblait provenir de derrière la porte. », acquiesce Juvia tout en se levant du matelas.

Aussitôt le mage de glace perçoit d'une netteté affolante des pas se diriger vers lui.

 _Merde putain !_

Il bat en retraite sur-le-champ, essayant du mieux possible d'allier vitesse fulgurante et discrétion de ninja.

Par chance la sortie est tout proche, à sept enjambées de là. Ainsi il se retrouve quasi illico dehors – à l'instant même où Juvia déverrouille leur chambre.

Le vent lui fait la bise.

Sans attendre Grey déserte l'entrée : il opte pour un repli à une distance suffisante pour paraître invisible et insoupçonnable ; un banc lui fait de l'œil. Situé à une dizaine de mètres dans un de ces squares de verdure, le roi de nu ne résiste pas : il file à sa rencontre et s'y choit bien aise, le stress déguerpi.

Tandis que la cigarette s'embrase et se consume, la fumée s'éparpille.

Plusieurs bouffées s'échappent.

Le coquillard sonde les billes clinquantes du dôme. Ces dernières brillent avec médiocrité, la faute aux lampadaires alentours dont le vif néon absorbe la lumière originaire.

Personne ne rôde, il est seul, assis, affûté d'un boxer gris moulant, une clope à moitié épuisée coincée entre les lèvres.

Il souffle, tapote sa tige ; les cendres tombent.

La tranquillité caresse l'ouïe, l'air plutôt frais revigore – réveille d'autant plus.

Il expire un autre nuage cancérigène.

La conversation trotte dans la tête ; l'assiège. Il ne parvient pas à s'en soustraire, il ne le veut pas du reste.

Le discours résonne – bourdonne – encore à son oreille. L'émotion bat du tambour, c'est déraisonnable ; ses tempes vrillent.

Il respire comme de normal, exhale comme si de rien n'était.

Or ça cogne fort, très fort dans la coque.

D'abord la jalousie, qui lui a émoustillé l'affect. Lucy n'a d'ailleurs pas aidé à l'affaire, à forcer ainsi le trait sur la roucoulade entre Ronald et Juvia. Plus qu'en discourir, la maîtresse stellaire a poussé Juvia à l'épanchement : qu'elle admette s'être éprise de la chose et, surtout, qu'elle y ait répondu avec friandise ; cela ne l'a pas brossé dans le sens du poil, au contraire mais par chance ça n'a pas duré.

Au début, ces reproches dont s'est accusée Juvia l'ont troublé pour au final l'interloquer. À aucun moment Grey n'a imaginé sa camarade être rendue à un questionnement de cette envergure. Pour le coup, cela l'a impressionné une fois la stupeur passée. Lucy a également été désarçonnée ; qui s'y attendait ? Qui aurait pu deviner… ? Certainement pas lui ! Sauf qu'à bien y réfléchir, Grey se dit qu'il aurait été le plus à même de le prévoir.

Car après tout, ça l'implique directement.  
Car après tout, pour lui aussi les délibérations sont en vigueur.

Pas de la même manière.  
Pas au même instant.  
Pas sur le même fond.

Non.

L'affection, elle la remet en cause. Lui, il en découvre son enracinement.

Plus que la naissance – l'existence – des sentiments, c'est leur valeur dont Grey prend conscience.

Il l'a compris au moment où la peur s'est doucement mais sûrement instaurée en lui ; lorsqu'il a réalisé que ce discernement dont fait preuve Juvia ne traduit au bout du compte qu'une seule et unique chose : elle va faire table rase de lui, entièrement – un prompt et imparable coup d'éponge sur l'ardoise du cœur, de quoi réduire à néant toute trace antérieure le concernant de près ou de loin. Son intuition s'est par ailleurs avérée exacte – terrible authenticité – lorsque la jeune femme a parachevé son sympathique laïus.

« _Oui… Je ne vais bientôt plus l'aimer._ »

Ça lui a porté l'estocade.

Il exhume une énième vapeur nocive, la dernière.

Le mégot s'éteint au sol, il le râpe puis le jette à la poubelle juste à côté, à droite.

Grey reste plusieurs minutes sans sourciller, avachi, le dos calé, les poils un brin hérissés, l'iris punaisé sur Jupiter.

C'est indéniable, il doit faire quelque chose.

Et c'est maintenant ou jamais.

 **...**

« Quel temps de chien… ! »

Quelque peu refroidie, Lucy se frictionne les bras – vaine tentative pour injecter un peu d'incandescence dans les globules.

Sous une brumaille toute de sortie, la pluie bat son plein. Cela n'a rien de surprenant en cette mi-saison du printemps. Là où ça agace et importune plus que de mesure, c'est la perpétuelle fluctuation ambiante ; soleil, grisaille ; fraîcheur, chaleur. La constellationniste ne sait au final jamais comment s'affûter, car d'une journée à l'autre aussi bien la température que la météo changent du tout au tout – une vraie girouette ! Hier par exemple ils ont eu droit à un ciel éclatant et ce matin, à peine neuf heures qu'il pleut des cordes…

Cependant, dans son infortune la jeune femme peut compter sur le porche bienfaiteur de l'établissement. Ce dernier l'abrite comme il se doit, pas une goutte ne vient salir ou tremper ses gambettes dégarnies. Du reste, Lucy hésite à tronquer ses vêtements. Elle n'en est pas à grelotter (pas encore du moins), mais avec son vieux short usé blanc et son tee-shirt lie-de-vin collé contre sa peau, elle se tâte quant à se couvrir un minimum – qui sait, le climat peut chuter à tout moment, voire rameuter un orage…

Dommage que Juvia ne soit pas l'investigatrice de la giboulée du jour, elle aurait ainsi pu amoindrir la saucée, et pourquoi pas l'abolir. Seulement non, la régente des ondées n'a pas son moral dans les chaussettes. Certes, Juvia a livré des choses pesantes qui n'ont à coup sûr pas été si évidentes à étaler, pour autant celle-ci n'a pas semblé déprimer ou tomber dans le spleen une fois l'effusion achevée. Quoique peut-être un soupçon de tristesse l'a malgré tout effleurée.

Oui, maintenant que Lucy y repense, cela n'a vraiment pas dû être facile de jouer cartes sur table ; il en faut du courage pour se remettre en cause et affronter enfin qui on est, ce qu'on fait. La mage d'eau a osé se regarder en face et même si la peur a rongé les fibres cellulaires, ça n'a plus été un frein pour avancer. Honorable, vraiment. Cela l'a d'ailleurs quelque peu estomaquée que Juvia lui révèle autant de bribes intimes, sans méfiance aucune. Non, la mère pluviale a eu toute confiance en Lucy et d'une certaine manière cela les a rapprochées – mais ce au prix d'une très courte nuit. La conversation s'est étalée, au point que la maîtresse des clés ne se souvienne plus de l'heure à laquelle les bouches se sont cousues ; le réveil a été revêche.

En effet, lorsque le carillon a étranglé les atomes du son, les tympans ont saigné. Lucy n'a pas émergé de suite, le bougonnement au fond de la gorge. Par contre une fois levées, les habits enfilés et l'ordre rétabli dans la chambre, les deux fées n'ont pas traîné des pieds et des mains pour aller déjeuner ; fringale gargouillant. Elles n'ont pas été étonnées du manque d'affluence, il y a eu du passage mais pas de quoi concurrencer un hôtel. En revanche, l'absence de leurs équipiers les a sur l'instant frappées ; pas encore réveillés ? Sûrement, au vu de la réputation de gros dormeur dont se pare le dragon slayer…

Leur repas de matinée s'est donc pris dans le calme, le palé pas spécialement régalé, juste bien nourri. Leur festin terminé, Juvia s'est proposée d'aller payer la note pendant que Lucy s'est rendue dehors, attendant comme convenu ses camarades. La veille, ils ont voté pour un départ sous les coups de neuf heures trente avec comme point de ralliement le vestibule.

Ainsi, pendant huit longues minutes Lucy patiente sous l'auvent, l'œil aussitôt épinglé sur l'entrée dès que quelqu'un en franchit le seuil ; déception ; irritation. Aucun de ses collègues en vue, pas même Juvia – qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Ça se saurait s'il fallait dix minutes pour régler une addition…

Soupire.

Elle va et vient ; s'agace.

« Mais ils font quoi !? »

Pile à cet instant Natsu déboule ; il tombe à pic.

« Ah ben enfin ! l'accueille de plutôt bonne humeur Lucy.

— Viens faut qu'on bouge. », commande celui-ci tout de go.

Sans même lui laisser temps d'assimiler l'information ou de singer l'incompréhension, le dragon slayer lui saisit avec fermeté le poignet et l'entraîne avec tout autant d'énergie dans sa marche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? s'alarme la mage alors que des trombes d'eau les inondent d'un seul jet.

— Grey m'a demandé de le laisser seul avec Juvia, informe-t-il sans arrêter sa trajectoire ni sans accorder un regard à sa « prisonnière ».

— Hein ? s'ébahit-elle, croyant avoir mal compris. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

— Ce matin quand on s'est levés le pervers m'a demandé que j't'occupe, le temps qu'il parle seul à seul avec Juvia.

— Oui merci ça j'avais compris, maugrée la blonde. Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi il t'a demandé ça ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

— Et pourquoi pas ? C'est son moment d'homme, déclare celui-ci, sourire en coin – lequel Lucy capture.

— Oh toi tu sais quelque chose… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit !? s'exclame-t-elle, l'excitation soudain éclose.

— Secret d'mecs, s'oppose intransigeant le cavaleur.

— Allez Natsu tu peux me le dire. Je n'en parlerai à personne, promis juré ! »

Tandis que la magicienne minaude pour obtenir ces croustillants tuyaux, le cracheur de feu les fait bifurquer à un croisement ; à gauche, l'allure un brin accélérée sous l'effet toujours implacable de l'averse – ils sont trempés des pieds à la tête.

« Non.

— Rho allez ! Je suis ta plus fidèle partenaire, tu peux me faire confiance !

— Ça sert à rien ton charabia Luce, j'te dirais pas. C'est entre moi et ce givré-du-slip.

— Et est-ce que je peux au moins savoir où tu m'emmènes, ou ça aussi monsieur ne peut pas le « divulguer » ?, grommelle cette dernière.

— T'inquiète, c'est du sûr. », lui affirme-t-il en se retournant enfin vers elle, les lippes dressées narquoisement.

Alors que Lucy tire la grimace, mauvaise, au même moment Juvia s'extirpe de l'auberge ; exécute les précédentes pantomimes de sa collègue : se poste sous le porche, poireaute, la lucarne avalée par ce flot indomptable.

À voir pareil déluge, Juvia songe que les cieux ont un véritable besoin de s'éponger tant ils gorgent l'espace. Cela lui rappelle sa propre vidange. Oui, cette interminable et incisive giboulée a comme un air de ressemblance avec sa logorrhée d'y hier soir ; purge des eaux, purge du cœur, de quoi revenir frais comme un gardon.

Grey d'ailleurs le confirme, elle a bonne mine ; pas de cerne, teint clair, yeux éveillés, allure droite.

Posté à l'intérieur, près de la fenêtre à droite – laquelle offre un champ de vision sur tout le vestibule –, il l'observe durant une vingtaine de secondes.

Pas tant qu'il prend son temps ou ne veut se précipiter, non.

Il canalise son stress.

Car en réalité Grey a un peu les veines qui palpitent ; le pouls tambourine, gentiment.

La caboche répète. Cela n'a pas une réelle utilité, Grey le sait pertinemment car une fois qu'il va s'y aventurer, ça sortira comme ça sortira, avec son lot de malaise, de maladresse et d'émoi plus ou moins ingouvernable. L'inexpérience par excellence…

Tout bien considéré, le maitre du givre se demande si c'est bien la chose à faire, s'il ne vaut pas mieux renoncer. Après tout, est-ce que cela changera quelque chose ? Surtout s'il s'y prend comme un manche… Sauf qu'à peine ces pensées l'égratignent qu'il les guillotine aussi sec ; cuisant rappel à l'ordre.

Terminé, la fuite.  
Bannie, la lâcheté.

Le temps des non-dits et de l'abstention est révolu, putain.

Lui balancer ce qu'il a dans les tripes.  
Prendre le taureau par les cornes.  
Foncer.

C'est un de ces moments où, dans la vie, il faut faire un choix.

Et Grey a choisi.

Il sera homme, et prendra comme un homme.

Une dernière inspiration-expiration puis il rejoint Juvia.

Dès qu'il apparaît, la magicienne plante aussitôt ses pupilles dans les siennes. Elle le sonde, indifférente, sans épanchement et sans plus rien de cette lueur d'amoureuse – la détermination vacille, un instant du moins. Grey se rattrape – fortifie son iris.

Deux-trois secondes ils se toisent jusqu'à ce que Juvia déporte sa prunelle ailleurs, sur l'horizon garni de marcheurs occasionnels et cachés sous des parapluies.

Grey se lance ; pulse la pompe cardiaque.

« Il faut qu'on parle, annonce-t-il d'une certaine sévérité.

— On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Natsu et Lucy vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Et puis parler pour quoi ? Tout a été dit, certifie cette dernière sans lui jeter une œillade.

— Non, je ne crois pas. »

Le démenti est à ce point acéré, voire radical que ça attise derechef l'attention de la mage : celle-ci le considère à nouveau, l'intérêt titillé ; conteste-t-il la proche venue du duo ou son refus des pourparlers ? Des explications se guettent.

« J'ai demandé à Natsu d'occuper Lucy pour qu'on puisse se parler seul à seul, ils ne sont donc pas prêts d'arriver.

— Eh bien Grey s'est donné du mal pour rien alors, car il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

— Si Juvia j'ai des choses à dire, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne te demande pas ta permission. »

Il s'impose, autoritaire, quasi dogmatique.

Qu'importe son avis ou ce qu'elle peut bien penser et vouloir, en fin de compte Grey fera comme bon lui semblera, un point c'est tout ; parce qu'il l'a statué, parce qu'il le souhaite – une attitude qui a le don d'énerver passablement la jeune femme.

Elle entrouvre sa bouche, parée à la réplique frondeuse, à cela près que l'exhibitionniste la devance – se rapproche – et la scrute dans le blanc des yeux, de quoi presque l'intimider.

« Je t'ai menti. Quand j'ai dit que je ne voudrais jamais de cet amour, je ne le pensais pas. »

Il se jette à l'eau ; le stress fait une percée.

« Alors c'est vrai que… je… que… qu'au départ je ne l'avais pas demandé, j'ai jamais espéré un truc pareil et… et en fait ça m'a désarçonné, je savais pas quoi en faire. »

L'assurance se disloque au fil de l'énoncé ; tellement pas évident d'expliquer, de mettre en mot ce remous et tout ce qui s'entortille dans sa tête !

Juvia doit sans doute sentir qu'il appréhende un doigt, qu'il ne sait pas où il s'embarque ni avec quel largage, mais tant pis, il y est, il fonce putain ! comme l'a clamé Natsu – il sourit intérieurement.

« Ouais, au début je ne l'ai pas voulu, ça m'a même vraiment soûlé. Tu me collais, m'appelais Grey-sama à longueur de journée, me faisais des propositions chelou. Je t'ai même souvent surprise en train de m'espionner et de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi… Et je me disais, mais c'est qui cette folle. »

Grey n'y va pas par quatre chemins : le franc-parler dégouline, voire un peu trop au goût de Juvia.

Elle lui prête l'oreille, passive, muette certes, mais aussi et surtout sensible à ce qu'il décharge. Cela l'écorche bien malgré elle – pince la fibre affective – et à vrai dire, si Grey n'a que ce genre de choses à cracher, Juvia peut tout à fait s'en dispenser. D'ailleurs elle n'en revient pas qu'il lui déballe ça maintenant.

Ça rime à quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, au juste ? Me rabaisser ? Me blesser ? Me dégoûter !?

Oui, il aurait vraiment dû s'abstenir, mais cette fois-ci Juvia compte bien faire en sorte qu'il cesse, et ce une bonne fois pour toutes.

« C'est bon Grey en a assez dit, invective-t-elle, acerbe et la rétine noire. Si c'est pour que tu rabâches et déverses ta hargne, ce n'est pas la peine, Juvia en a assez entendu comme ça. Donc arrête de gâcher ta salive et de nous faire perdre notre temps. »

La bile s'injecte tant et si bien dans les vocables que Juvia le tutoie d'emblée, sans s'en apercevoir – signe notoire que l'émoi prend les rênes.

Une émotion mordante, laquelle moleste son initiateur, voire l'inquiète au vu de sa virulence, d'autant plus que Grey n'a jamais eu l'intention de froisser ou même de dénigrer, du tout.

En aucun cas le tailleur de glace lui profère cet exposé pour la mettre à mal, mais au final qu'importe, le résultat est là : Juvia se méprend et à la voir réagir avec cette violence dans le verbe et cette acrimonie dans le timbre, Grey sait qu'il doit impérativement rectifier le tir s'il ne veut pas que la situation déborde ou pire, qu'elle devienne irrécupérable.

Quand il pensait s'y prendre comme un manche, il n'imaginait pas que cela se vérifierait aussi vite…

 _Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré nom de Dieu…_

Alors qu'elle le foudroie du regard, Juvia décide de couper court à ce fatras croupissant : elle se dirige vers la porte afin de rentrer à l'intérieur, mis à part que Grey lui saisit illico le poignet.

La réglisse se cloue dans l'azur.

« Je n'ai pas terminé Juvia, décrète-t-il, impérial. Je te raconte tout ça parce que c'est vrai, j'ai ressenti les choses de cette façon, ça m'emmerdait et je n'hésitais pas à le montrer. Mais malgré ça t'as continué, tu t'es incrustée dans ma vie et sans que je fasse gaffe t'as peu à peu fait partie de mon quotidien ; t'es devenue moins barbante, tu m'as moins ennuyée. »

En même temps que le ton se décontracte, le muscle également mollit ; il desserre sa prise, comme si l'organisme sentait que Grey arrivait sur un terrain glissant, ce point, fragile, affectif – là où la carapace s'enlève et disparaît ; comme si l'émotion aiguillait, commandait et que le corps obéissait, qu'il adoptait la marche à suivre, mieux, la révélait à la lumière du jour, la rendant ainsi plus palpable, plus forte.

« Puis à mesure des mois ben… ben t'as pris une place sans que je m'en rende compte et … et en fait c'est depuis ce soir-là où t'as pété un câble et les jours d'après que j'ai commencé à ne pas être bien. J'étais furieux, je ne comprenais pas, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, ça se foutait tellement en branle dans ma tête ! J'avais jamais connu ça, c'était la première fois que je me prenais autant le chou et que j'arrivais pas à régler le problème. »

Juvia s'adoucit au fil du discours, non pas de manière totale et sans plus éprouver quelconque animosité, toutefois cela se modère contre son gré.

Là aussi le cœur régit, lui et le métabolisme s'unissent tandis que la raison se met de côté ; cette dernière ne chaperonne plus, pas plus que sa cousine l'âpreté.

« D'ailleurs la conversation qu'on a eue au début de la mission n'a rien arrangé à l'affaire, ça m'a encore plus agité et fait poser de questions. C'est après que j'ai commencé à ouvrir les yeux, quand j'ai discuté avec Natsu, quand j'ai repensé au moment où je me suis jeté sur toi, à ce que ça m'a fait ressentir. Il y a eu ensuite ta réaction, ta froideur si directe qui m'a transpercé la poitrine, proclame-t-il sans aucun faux-semblant, de quoi prendre la mage au dépourvu. Et ça a empiré lorsque j'ai vu comment tu regardais et souriais à Ronald, comment tu appréciais et répondais à son flirt… ça… ça m'a retourné, car c'est là que je me suis aperçu d'à quel point je voulais être à sa place. »

À la fois conséquent et simple.

Il fige son oral, quelques secondes.

Ça le surprend ; il digère.

Ses mots, sa conduite.

Ce n'est pas uniquement dévoiler au grand jour ses sentiments, mais bien les afficher tels quels, sans artifice, avec clarté et en toute spontanéité. Grey n'a pas présumé ni envisagé de se laisser aller de la sorte or c'est venu avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si en définitive c'était un besoin irrémédiable, comme si ça ne pouvait pas se dérouler d'une autre manière.

« Où est-ce que Grey veut en venir ? », réclame l'orpheline, à la fois rétive et perplexe.

L'entrée s'ouvre subito ; de suite leur pupille se vrille sur l'anonyme. Ce dernier, un homme âgé et barbu déploie son abri pluvial, leur jette un coup d'œil puis se fond sous la lavasse.

Clapotent les gouttes ; se crashent, meurent au sol.

Impressionnant comme tous deux ont été absorbés dans leur conversation – l'allocution de Grey. Ils ne perçoivent plus, ou du moins ne prêtent qu'une demi-oreille au son du dehors et à cette avalanche en train d'arroser la terre.

Grey reprend.

« Je tiens à ton amour Juvia, certifie-t-il tandis qu'il abandonne sa prise au poignet. En vrai… en vrai je crois que ça fait un moment déjà que je tiens à toi de cette façon, mais je ne le réalise qu'aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je te dis tout ça, car j'ai enfin accepté cette attache que j'ai pour toi, je ne la rejette plus ni ne la taire au fond de moi. Lorsque j'ai compris que t'arrêtais de m'aimer, que c'était pour de bon cette fois, j'ai eu comme un électrochoc, ça m'a secoué comme jamais et… et c'est là que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je me bouge car sinon j'allais te perdre pour de bon... et ça… et ça il en est hors de question. »

Chaud ; chaud dans les veines.

Sueur ; sueur dans les paumes.

Les battements cardiaques brutalisent, Grey le ressent, cela s'accélère et s'ébouillante d'autant plus du fait que Juvia le sonde sans piper mot.

Il cherche dans sa rétine les retombées, ce que cela lui fait – lui procure –, et ce qu'il perçoit l'effraie à coup sûr : il ne trouve pas, il ne sait pas ; espère juste. Il s'est livré comme jamais auparavant or la balle est désormais dans son camp. Sur elle, que tout repose. Elle, qui en fin de compte orientera et décrétera leur devenir.

Il n'a plus les commandes, il lui a remis leur gouvernail, une situation qui l'éprouve tout comme il en ressort satisfait, voire soulagé. Il est allé au bout, le risque s'est pris, total ; un peu comme une délivrance, un peu comme s'il s'était affranchi d'un poids qui a trop longtemps traîné à se délester.

Grey n'attend plus qu'elle se décide, qu'elle réagisse – dise.

« Je… Je… ne parvient-elle pas tout d'abord à trouver ses mots, incrédule. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à revenir en arrière Grey, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie. Ça m'a tellement coûté de dire stop et de me résoudre à me détacher de toi… Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée ni ce que ça m'a demandé, accuse-t-elle par la suite, le fiel revenu de sa torpeur.

— Je suis dés…

— Non tais-toi, laisse-moi finir. », tranche-t-elle net sa réplique.

Plus que dans son verbe ou dans son geste, c'est dans ses yeux qu'elle exprime et que s'écoule sa franche douleur.

« Tu arrives et tu déballes tout ça l'air de rien, au moment même où je décide enfin à passer à autre chose… Tu ne trouves pas ça franchement ironique ? J'ai l'impression que le destin prend un malin plaisir à jouer avec moi, sauf que ça ne m'amuse pas. Tu dis tout ça maintenant, mais après ? Une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu voulais, il va se passer quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tout ne redeviendra pas comme avant ? »

Les interrogations s'alignent les unes derrière les autres, cinglantes.

La colère les moule, cette dernière sous le feu des projecteurs tandis que dans les coulisses se tapit la peur ; opère en douce, à travers son pantin l'irritation. C'est plus facile, cela permet de garder un relatif contrôle sur l'émotion, car en l'instant Juvia se fait bousculer. Elle n'en est pas à perdre ses moyens, mais… il n'en reste pas moins que cela la touche, l'agite.

Pour la toute première fois Grey parle à cœur ouvert : il se livre tout entier, comme jamais auparavant.

Combien de fois la jeune femme l'a-t-elle fantasmé ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Juvia se souvient d'ailleurs de ces interminables heures passées le soir dans son lit, à imaginer comment la scène se serait orchestrée : les mots soufflés, les gestes tendres, la joie absolue, l'amour enfin dégusté… Or cela ne s'est jamais produit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et c'est là tout le hic : depuis un certain moment déjà Juvia n'a plus du tout espéré une telle déclaration, elle y a renoncé ; un trait a commencé à se tirer, sur tout ça.

En cela que ça complique – détraque – tout : Grey déboule avec sa mise à nu sentimentale pile à l'instant où Juvia amorce sa démission. Seulement, plusieurs traces subsistent, des résidus sont encore scotchés à la membrane psychique. Bien qu'en voie de disparition, le peu qui lutte (ils s'accrochent comme des forcenés) a le pouvoir de faire pencher la balance.

D'où cette réserve et cette suspicion.

Méfiante.  
Prudente.  
Lucide.

Elle n'est plus cette fille naïve et transie, du tout.

« J'ai tellement attendu et espéré qu'un jour tu me dises ces choses… Et là, alors que tu avoues ce que tu ressens, je… je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

— Et pourquoi pas faire table rase du passé ? Et repartir sur une page vierge, suggère-t-il des plus sérieux.

— Ça a l'air si facile dit comme ça… Mais je ne crois pas que je puisse ou même que je veuille le faire Grey. C'est un trop gros risque. Si je me trompe encore une fois, si cet amour vire encore une fois au vert, ça me tuera. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir à nouveau mal comme ça, pas après avoir fait tout ce chemin pour m'en détacher et m'en libérer.

— Ça n'arrivera pas Juvia, certifie le mage de glace d'une foi à toute épreuve.

— Ah oui, et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Tu as des dons de voyance peut-être ? persiffle-t-elle, sa défiance au plus haut des sommets.

— Et toi pourquoi t'es aussi sûre que ça sera pareil ? contre-attaque-t-il, la sévérité dans l'œil et le verbe. T'as peur, mais moi aussi putain. J'ai jamais été avec une nana, à la simple évocation du mot « couple » j'en ai les poils qui se hérissent… Mais même si je suis un foutu néophyte dans le domaine et que ça me fout une trouille bleue, je suis prêt à prendre le risque, car je serais avec toi Juvia. On n'a jamais essayé, comment tu peux être certaine que ça ne marchera pas !? Pour la première fois on est sincère avec nous-même, on n'a plus peur de ce qu'on ressent et surtout, on ose se le dire, argumente-t-il d'une conviction sans borne.

— Oui et c'est là tout le problème : les paroles ne sont garantes de rien, ce ne sont que des mots, de belles promesses qui avec le temps fanent puis pourrissent, lui tient-elle tête sans en démorde d'un pouce.

— Ouais d'accord je vois. En fait, il te faut des preuves tangibles, c'est ça ? Très bien. »

Il s'avance alors vers elle ; elle recule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarme cette dernière, prise en sandwich entre l'exhibitionniste et le mur de derrière.

— Je t'offre une garantie. »

Grey l'embrasse.

La colle à lui.  
Une main entourant le bassin.  
L'autre en train de prendre le visage.  
Yeux clos.  
Fermement à la tenir.

Grey y met tout ce qu'il a dans les tripes.  
Tout ce qu'il a dans le cœur.

Sa fièvre.  
Sa tendresse.  
Son désir.  
Ses sentiments.

Et Juvia le sent, le goûte.  
Littéralement.

Perce sa chair.  
Infuse ses cellules.  
Déchaine le frisson.

Feu ravivé.

Elle reste médusée quelques secondes.

Puis, quasi aussitôt, il y a comme une éruption de flamme dans son bougeoir amoureux.

Les résistances s'écroulent.  
Le barrage cède.

Pas juste parce que Grey l'embrasse, mais parce qu'il fait l'éloge de son affection, dans ce baiser. Profonde et totale inclination ; incontestable.

Une preuve en train de ravager, car une fois les défenses tombées, Juvia lâche prise.

Elle se laisse aller.

Lui répond.  
S'agrippe à lui, lèvres pressées, mains entortillées dans sa chevelure.  
Caresse son cou, sa colonne vertébrale.  
Ouvre sa bouche pour qu'il entre et danse avec sa langue.

Deux minutes cela dure – le souffle manque.

Grey sépare, il décolle leurs lippes, rouvre les prunelles.

Ils se regardent, le muscle cardiaque en train de cogner à tout rompre tandis que les pensées se gèlent.

Soudain, une, deux, trois larmes s'échappent de l'iris bleuet, elles glissent avec indolence le long des joues rosies.

L'émotion est forte, beaucoup trop forte pour que Juvia la contienne.

C'est le coup de grâce : ni le chagrin ni le remord, mais de la joie, incontrôlable, puissante, impromptue… et pourtant bienfaitrice. Pas une seconde Juvia n'a envisagé que cela lui ferait un bien pareil. Non, elle était à dix mille lieux de s'imaginer éprouver ça maintenant, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il y a de quoi craquer, juste un peu.

Elle est éreintée, a trop été ballotée ; juste souffler, et être prise dans les bras.

Avec délicatesse Grey essuie les gouttes à l'aide de ses pouces.

« J'embrasse si mal que ça ? feint-il d'être vexé, le coin des lippes rehaussé.

— Grey y a mis trop de ferveur, Juvia n'était pas préparée…

— Tu voulais une garantie, non ? Te voilà servie. », se targue-t-il un chouïa, fier du petit effet dudit gage.

La jeune femme sourit en silence ; ça les enveloppe peu à peu.

La giboulée s'écoule, inlassable.

Ils restent ainsi un bref moment, leur taille enlacée, les prunelles nouées, le pouls tempéré.

Paisible ambiance, qui berce, les emmaillote ; ils se sentent à leur place.

« Je suis désolé Juvia, déclare-t-il, sincère et solennel. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps pour te parler de ce que je ressentais, ça a fait trop mal et je m'en excuse, vraiment. »

La jeune femme ne répond pas, elle se contente de le scruter – se noie dans sa réglisse, tendre à cet instant – puis se laisse aller dans ses bras ; il l'étreint tout contre lui.

Elle pose sa tête contre son torse dévêtu, clôt sa rétine ; s'abandonne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande-t-elle avec douceur après un instant de silence, toujours lovée.

— C'est à toi de voir Juvia, les cartes sont entre tes mains.

— Je… amorce-t-elle tandis qu'elle relève ses yeux sur lui.

— Oh non, l'interrompt-il, abrupt et blasé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Revoilà le bouffon. »

De son menton il indique.

Juvia tourne alors la tête, elle comprend sur-le-champ : Lucy et Natsu courent à nouveau dans leur direction. Bien que trempés jusqu'aux os, cela ne leur empêche pas d'avoir le sourire (goguenard chez l'un, ravi chez l'autre).

À peine les deux mages ont le temps de se dégager que déjà les commentaires fusent – et des deux côtés par-dessus le marché.

« Putain mec tu l'as fait ! déclame surexcité le dragon slayer. Tu l'as prise comme un homme ! le félicite-t-il d'une accolade typiquement masculine.

— De quoi ? s'éberlue Juvia, la mine grimaçante.

— Non rien laisse tomber, il débite que des conneries, lui (r)assure Grey en toute bonne foi.

— Eh bien ! Je vois que ça s'occupe en notre absence… On part vingt minutes et vous vous sautez dessus, constate la blonde en parfaite roublarde.

— Je vous arrête de suite les pervers du bocal. Juvia et moi on s'expliquait, c'est tout.

— Ah oui ? joue-t-elle les fausses convaincues. Ça n'en avait pas vraiment l'air…

— Non mais t'as pas compris Luce, ils s'expliquaient « collés-serrés » ! C'est plus chaleureux tu vois, le contact passe mieux… se moque à foison le chalumeau-surpattes.

— Vous me faites chier putain ! Je me casse, peste Mister Freeze – il trace.

— Rho allez prends pas la mouche mec, raconte ! »

Natsu s'élance à sa suite, le rattrape et essaye de lui faire cracher les vers du nez, en vain – Grey l'envoie bouler autant que son rival le cuisine.

Du côté des filles en revanche, l'obstination est plus subtile – féminine – mais tout aussi inopérante, cela dit.

« Alors ? s'enquit la mage stellaire, fébrile en se tournant vers Juvia.

— On a parlé, répond celle-ci en tout et pour tout.

— Ah oui ? Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ?

— Lucy verra en temps voulu. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus Juvia lui donne un de ces parapluies, déplie le sien et la plante là, de quoi léser l'écrivain en herbe ? Pas vraiment. Même si elle n'en saura pas plus pour l'instant, Lucy renifle la bonne providence…

Une fois sous le déluge, cette dernière s'abrite à son tour sous l'objet et rattrape ses compagnons. Dans le même temps, elle hèle Natsu afin qu'il se réfugie sous les ombrelles – il ne se fait pas prier, il s'amène fissa.

Quant à Juvia, elle s'approche sans se presser jusqu'à Grey.

Parvenue à ses côtés, celle-ci soulève son protège-pluie et le met à couvert. Plus petite que lui, elle doit par conséquent tendre le bras. Cependant, à peine réussit-elle à trouver la bonne hauteur que son objet lui est retiré : le mage de glace s'en empare et le déplace dans sa paume gauche.

Ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre durant plusieurs minutes, la mutité dans leurs pas et leurs prunelles épinglées au-devant.

Puis, doucement, Juvia prend sa main ; Grey la serre.

La balle est jouée.

* * *

 _Voilà, verdict._

 _J'ai hésité un certain moment quant à laisser ainsi ou si j'allais plutôt vers une fin ouverte en laissant libre choix au lecteur, si Juvia donnait une seconde chance à Grey ou pas. Puis en re-re-relisant (je ne compte plus), ben en fait j'ai laissé tel quel car j'aime beaucoup cette fin. Dès le début je l'ai vue ainsi et même si l'idée de laisser libre choix à chaque lecteur me tentait aussi pas mal, je n'ai pas réussi à supprimer cette image de fin ; je suis une romantique irrémédiable, c'est un fait. Peut-être que certains auraient préféré quelque chose de plus ouvert, ou pas - à vous de me dire._

 _En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi tout du long, surtout ceux qui ont favoris. Puis je voudrais dire un ENORME merci à Moka, IrisJR, youpitralala13, MT.D. O'Connelet, Rokushimo. Vr_ _aiment_ _, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir et du bien car il n'y a que vos retours de lecteurs qui peuvent dire quel effet produit notre écrit, si ça passe, si ça casse, si le pari a marché ou non. C'est très gratifiant, mais surtout ça nous permet d'avancer, ça booste comme jamais et aussi ça nous fait progresser, continuellement. Donc merci encore d'avoir été là et d'avoir commenté !_

 _Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai dans les environs, sûrement dans longtemps - car les mots et l'inspiration aiment se faire désirer..._

 _Très bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont et bon courage pour ceux qui travaillent !_

 _À une prochaine !_


End file.
